Leather and Lace
by ardeeneethesardeenee
Summary: Draco and Hermione befriend each other in first year, because of their mutual love for academics. At the time, neither takes blood status very seriously. By the time the Dark Lord comes back into power, they are in love and too involved with each other to give up. Can their love survive not only the Dark Lord, but their friends, families and themselves? Dramione with lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you may recognize below, this all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary: Hermione and Draco become friends in first year because of their mutual love for academics. Draco at this time, does not care about his father's blood purity opinions. As the years progress, and** **Voldemort comes back into power, Draco realizes he is too far involved with Hermione to drop her for her blood status, and more than that, he doesn't care. Naturally, there is a romance between the two, and they grow close over the years, becoming more than just each other's lover. They become best friends. At the same time, Harry is facing the same challenges he always did, and Hermione remains close friends with him and Ron. She just has a secret lover on the side.**

 **So this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I'm posting here. I'm not sure how often updates can be expected, or how long the chapters will be, and I have absolutely no idea how long this will be. I intend to follow the couple through their entire Hogwarts career, and probably not much after that. Each year should take a few chapters, but I think the later years will have more chapters. I have no idea. I'm just writing as it comes, and we shall see the finished product eventually.**

 **I don't have a beta, so any grammar mistakes are my own, and ones I didn't catch in my own editing.**

 **Enjoy, and leave a review if you did!**

* * *

The blond boy from Slytherin was staring at Hermione again. Not that the twelve year old girl minded, she just didn't understand why. All she was doing was reading ahead in her transfiguration textbook, hoping to catch up to where her classmates were. That was a downfall to being muggle-born. Simple things that her pureblood and half-blood counterparts had known since birth, she was only now discovering. Sure she had spent her summer before Hogwarts reading everything she could, but she still felt like she was lacking. It must have made her seem very boring, the fact that she was always reading. Maybe that's why she had been having trouble making friends in the month since term began. Maybe they all just thought she was boring.

That didn't offer an explanation for why the blond boy was still watching her across the library though. She caught his eye, and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask "what?" He smirked and rose from his seat. _Oh no,_ Hermione thought. _I've drawn attention to myself_. Hermione would be the first to admit she hated attention.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, standing across the table from Hermione.

"Reading," she replied, refusing to make eye contact with the ice grey eyes she saw. They scared her a little bit.

"I can see that. But we aren't that far in class yet." He gestured to the page she was looking at. He was right. They weren't on chapter seven yet. They were on chapter two.

"I like to read ahead," she offered as her reply, looking up at the boy. She was glad to see that his gaze was still on her textbook.

"Is that how you know all the answers in class? Reading ahead?" He asked, raising his eyes to look at her.

She nodded. "I'm muggle-born. I need to prove that I belong here."

The blond boy sat down. He pulled the book across the table so that it was turned the proper way for him to read it. "You've done that. You know everything. Do you- Could you- I mean, I'm almost as smart as you, I just struggle with transfiguration. With good reason too; McGonagall hates me. Do you think you could help me?"

Hermione could tell he was embarrassed to ask. She knew he was a pureblood, and that it must not be acceptable for him to ask for help. But she also decided that she couldn't turn down the opportunity to help someone. It would be good review for her anyways.

"Sure. I'll help you. When do you want to start?" For the first time in the conversation, Hermione comfortably met the blond boy's eyes.

"Now?" He asked, seemingly unsure again.

"Alright. Have you started the essay on the properties of mammals yet? Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger." She waited expectantly for his answer.

"No. I haven't. And," he smirked, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione soon realized that it wasn't that Draco Malfoy wasn't smart. No he was brilliant. More than that, he knew he was smart, but when it came to transfiguration, it seemed he lacked confidence, not knowledge. Hermione didn't blame him. In the same way that Professor Snape degraded all the Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall berated the Slytherins. She just didm it in more subtle ways. Through the month of October, Hermione noted that whenever they were working on something, and someone like Neville needed help with, for example, his wand motions, McGonagall would demonstrate to the individual slowly. But when it came to someone like Draco, she would say something about paying attention.

It was these subtle things that were slowly making poor Draco lose his mind. Nobody else seemed to notice the Slytherin bashing in that class. Hermione was disgusted that a teacher other than Snape would get involved in house rivalries. She didn't say anything to Draco though. She just encouraged him the best she could while they had their secret tutoring sessions.

Hermione very quickly realized that their sessions would have to be done without the knowledge of anyone else. She knew Draco had a reputation to uphold, and he couldn't have that tainted by the fact that he was being tutored by a muggle-born. On Hermione's end, she was already enough of an outcast without her only companion being in Slytherin, she didn't need other members of her house to find out. She would be labelled a traitor. So the pair of first years met secretly in the library, or down by the lake, or underneath the quid ditch pitch. Anywhere they could ensure they wouldn't be seen by anyone for a while.

Hermione was pleased at the progress Draco was making. As the month came to a close, their studying sessions became longer, but they spent less time tutoring Transfiguration and more time completing other homework together. They read over each others essays, checked homework answers and did some of the more challenging assignments alongside each other. They often found themselves in lighthearted debates over various topics. Draco too had begun to read ahead when he could, and they liked to quiz each other on information the day before it was set to be taught. Hermione's grades remained always just above Draco's, though he was reluctant to admit defeat. But the fact remained that there was only one class where Draco dominated: Flying. Hermione always argued that flying wasn't a real class, but Draco said that since they had to pass it, it was. That debate remained their most heated topic.

The day of Halloween, a Friday, there was to be a feast and then a dance for the older years. The first through third years were not welcome, and they had to be in their houses for the evening following the feast. Draco and Hermione had plans to meet by the quidditch pitch to revise for a practical test the next week, before parting ways and joining the feast. Hermione was excited, because this was the most complex series of Charms spells they had learned yet. But on her way to the pitch, she overheard two of her fellow Gryffindor first years talking.

"It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA," Ron Weasley was saying to Harry Potter. "She's a nightmare, honestly." Hermione knew they were talking about her. She had tried to help a struggling Ron with his charms earlier in class, when he had the pronunciation wrong. She didn't mean to sound pretentious, she just didn't want him to get hurt. Clearly her efforts were not appreciated.

Harry nodded as Ron kept talking. "It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione's eyes stung with tears that threatened to overflow. She pushed past the two of them, her plans with Draco forgotten and rushed to the first floor girl's bathroom. "I think she heard you," Harry said as she sped past them.

Hermione locked herself in the farthest stall from the door, closing the toilet seat and sitting on it. She pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. It wasn't like she was an emotionless encyclopaedia. She had feelings, and those two heartless boys had hurt them. She supposed they were right though. She didn't have any friends. Every time she tried to talk to any of them they ignored her. Even Neville, who she had helped with the search for the missing toad, caught on and copied the rest, ignoring her. The girls she roomed with were pleasant if she said good morning or good night to her, but they never said it to her first. Hermione knew they were different from her, and maybe that's why they weren't friends. They were very girly, and they liked to talk about fashion and boys as they did their hair. Hermione was more content to read a book or over achieve her homework. And she had no intentions of changing who she was. She just wanted someone to talk to. She just wanted a friend.

Hermione lost track of how long she was in the stall for, but she knew she was late for her meeting with Draco. That brought on a new round of sobbing, because she had blown off the only person who gave her the time of day, even if they were only friendly in secret. What if he got offended and realized she was just a good for nothing know it all? She cried over the loss that hadn't happened yet, though she was certain it would.

"Hermione?" A tentative voice called out from the doorway. When nobody answered, the door squeaked open all the way and footsteps entered the bathroom.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Sniffles from one of the stalls gave him an answer. Hermione heard the footsteps coming closer. The person, Draco, she recognized, pushed on a few stalls until one didn't give in. He knocked once.

"Hermione? I got worried when you didn't show up. I figured you'd forgotten and was on my way back to see if I could find you when I overheard two Gryffindor girls saying they saw you in here." He knocked on the stall again. "Are you crying? Let me in please."

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, but slowly, she let her feet down onto the ground and stood. She timidly unlocked the stall and opened the door. She wiped at her eyes roughly keeping her head down as she tried to remove the tears that were still flowing.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's stupid," Hermione said with a raspy voice. She cleared her throat.

"No it's not. If it's got you this upset, then it must be important." Draco tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Her wet, bloodshot eyes met his uncharacteristically warm grey ones.

"It's just that, Ron and Harry, they were saying things about me today. Hurtful things, after I tried to help them." Hermione cast her gaze back down, even if Draco's grip on her chin wouldn't let her hang her whole head. She was ashamed at herself for being so silly.

"What did they say?" Draco's other hand found its way onto Hermione's shoulder.

"They said I was a nightmare know-it-all, and that it's no wonder I haven't got any friends. They're right." Hermione tried to keep her voice from shaking, but she failed. She was able to keep from breaking down into sobs again though.

"That's not true. They're wrong. You're not a nightmare. You're brilliant. You're smart; smarter than them. You're helpful and you're not a know-it-all. I saw the scene in Charms class. You were helping so he didn't blow himself up like that git Finnegan. You were the first to get the spell right. And they're wrong about something else too, aren't they?" Hermione finally looked up, curious as to what else they were apparently wrong about.

"They were wrong about you not having friends. You've got me, haven't you?"

Hermione considered this. It was true; Draco was the only person she talked to. Was he her friend?

"You've got me, Hermione. I'm your friend," Draco clarified for her when she said nothing. "I thought you knew that?"

Hermione continued to say nothing.

"Don't doubt this for a second. You've become one of my best friends, even if we can't go in public like this. I don't like seeing my friends cry," Draco said.

Hermione blinked twice. He meant it, she could tell. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Come here you silly girl," Draco opened his arms and pulled the small girl into a comforting hug. She returned it, resting her chin on his shoulder. It wasn't hard, since they were almost the same height. He had less than an inch on her.

"Let's go to the feast. I'll go ahead of you, and you can take a few more minutes here if you want. I'll see you tomorrow. I still want that revision session." Draco gave her one final squeeze before releasing her and heading off. He looked back once, to see if she had moved. She had, and was slowly walking towards the sinks.

Hermione gazed at her sad reflection in the mirror, and tried to smile, thinking about what the boy had said. She met his eyes in the mirror. He was watching her, clearly worried. She felt bad that he had to worry about her like that, but not bad enough to say anything. It was kind of nice to have someone to care about her after being alone for so long.

Suddenly, something rather large and ugly appeared in the reflection, behind Draco. Hermione screamed.

"What?" Draco asked, eyes widening at her outburst. He didn't need an answer though, because he felt the floor shake under the weight of the beast behind him.

"Is that a…" Hermione didn't finish, not believing her eyes.

"Troll? Yeah." Draco and Hermione looked at each other with horror. "Run!"

They didn't get far before the troll had them cornered, stuck in the bathroom. They ducked under the sinks, hoping it hadn't seen their movements. No such luck. Draco shoved Hermione one way, and he dove the other as the troll's club bashed down right where they had been just a second earlier.

"Hermione!" A new voice called. Hermione looked up at the doorway to see Ron and Harry.

"Help!" She shrieked, racing towards a stall. She ducked into one, but the troll was adamant to get her. He swiped across the entire row with his club, and Hermione screamed again.

At this point, Hermione noted that neither Ron nor Harry had seen Draco. In the back of her mind, Hermione knew she would be thankful for this later, when the troll wasn't about to kill her. But at the moment, all she could think to say was "run, get out of here!" She made brief eye contact with Draco, and urged him to leave. After all, it was more important to her that her only friend escape the troll than the two boys who had been the catalyst for her crying in the first place.

Draco hesitated, but recognized the look on Hermione's face to be serious. He nodded once, giving her a hard stare, before fleeing to find a teacher. If he couldn't save her from the troll, he could at least find some authority figure to save her from her potential wounds.

He raced towards the great hall, seeing a trail of teachers racing down towards the dungeons.

"Professor!" He yelled, hoping any of them would turn around. "Professor McGonagall!" He recognized the last professor in line and shouted her name. She turned, looking impatient.

"The troll! It's in the girl's bathroom! And it's got three students trapped there!"

McGonagall's eyes widened and she called out to her colleagues. She sent Draco off to his common room, intending to deal with him later.

Meanwhile, Harry was taking a ride on the head of the troll, trying anything he could to strangle it, or behead it; Hermione couldn't tell which. He was unsuccessful either way, and it took Hermione coaching Ron through the very same spell that had caused so much grief just hours ago to make it finally collapse unconscious. The three children were staring at the lump of green when Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell arrived moments later.

"Explain yourselves, all of you," McGonagall said, pointing between the three of them.

"It's my fault, Professor," Hermione spoke up first. "I wasn't feeling well, and I came here before going to the feast. I didn't know about the troll, and I guess these two came looking for it? Or for me, I don't know exactly."

"We knew she was here professor, and when she didn't come to the feast, we figured she was still here. We came to warn her and bring her to the common room." Harry spoke with a calmness Hermione had never heard before. Maybe it was because she was still shaken from her afternoon, but it sounded like Potter cared.

"And what was Mr. Malfoy's role in this scenario?"

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. She tried to maintain a straight poker face, while Ron and Harry were completely confused.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. "He wasn't here?" His statement sounded like a question, and he sounded honestly confused.

"Perhaps, professor, he was down the hall in the boys bathroom, and on his way back to the Great Hall he saw the troll?" Hermione offered an explanation, hoping she didn't sound like she was making an excuse. "He was never in here."

That seemed to satisfy McGonagall, though Snape looked doubtful. Hermione looked down. "Well, you'd better return to your dormitories before it wakes up. Do not leave for the remainder of the night." McGonagall gestured that the three of them should leave, and they did as she asked, Hermione silently trailing behind the two boys.

They were almost at the Fat Lady's portrait when Hermione was the first to speak. "Thank you," she said quietly. "For saving me. If you hadn't, I'd probably be dead."

Ron and Harry turned around and surprisingly, they both smiled at her. "It's what friends do," Harry said. Because there were some things that couldn't be done together, without achieving a sense of companionship from the memories. Apparently, conquering a fully grown mountain troll was one of these things.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys! Thank you for all your reviews! I got an amazing response to the first chapter of this, and of course it made me want to write more, faster.**

 **Just something I want to say really quickly though, is that I'm sorry if it seems like some parts are rushed or being left out entirely. I'm just trying to avoid retelling the entire story that we already know. I want to focus more on Draco and Hermione. I think it's safe to assume, that for the most part, if I don't write about a specific event, that it has happened just as it did in the book, unless another event causes it to change. If that doesn't make sense, tell me!**

 **Another thing; I usually don't reply directly to reviews, unless a question is asked or there is something I need to comment on right away. If anyone has a problem with this, tell me, because I will be willing to reply if you want!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing creation that it Harry Potter; everything belongs to J.K Rowling, and I am just borrowing her characters.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and if you do, leave me a review!**

* * *

As November rolled around, Hermione began to spend as much of her time with Harry and Ron as she did with Draco. The difference was that with Draco, they slid into an easy conversation that always started out relating to whatever homework they had, whereas with the two Gryffindor boys, it almost always related to some kind of trouble they would get into.

Hermione was trying hard to keep her friendship with Draco a secret from Harry and Ron. They often asked her where she kept disappearing off to, but soon grew accustomed to her bookworm traits and didn't ask any more questions when she answered "the library." She and Draco both still agreed that it was imperative to their friendship that nobody else know about it.

As far as their friendship was progressing, ever since the troll incident they had grown increasingly close. Draco was curious about Hermione's life growing up in the muggle world, and Hermione was equally as interested in Draco's wizarding upbringing. When they finished all their work for the night, it was becoming a regular occurrence for them to take a walk through deserted corridors or out to the lake before curfew just to talk. Hermione introduced the game Twenty Questions, and Draco loved it. They asked each other anything and everything.

The one hiccup that Hermione could think of in their relationship was Draco's undying hatred for the rest of the Gryffindors. Especially "The Boy Who Wouldn't Die" and his Weasel friend. Hermione was offended the first time he said that, but soon discovered it was better to leave that topic be. It was enough of a miracle that Draco Malfoy was friends with her. She couldn't expect anything else. Especially with his reputation being as important as it was.

Hermione was quickly introduced to the ways of pureblood families, and the expectations they had for their children. Draco, by befriending her, was breaking about fifty family rules, but as many times as the topic came up in conversation, Draco always reassured her that he didn't care, as long as nobody found out.

November brought something new to Hogwarts, for the first years at least. The first Quidditch match of the season was coming up; Gryffindor against Slytherin. Hermione was interested to see how a game was played, but based on how much she hated flying lessons (something that she was continually mocked about, by everyone) she had no interest in ever trying the game.

Harry was a nervous wreck the morning of the game. He was paler than usual, and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Go on Harry," Ron said around a mouthful of food. "You have to eat something. Have some toast?"

"Not hungry," Harry mumbled keeping his mouth closed. Hermione wondered if he felt ill, and was trying not to vomit.

"You're going to need your strength Harry," she said, offering him half of a banana. He shook his head, but took a sip of the pumpkin juice in front of him.

"Good luck today, Potter," Professor Snape said from behind him. Harry visibly jumped, startled at the professors arrival. "Though after battling a troll, a simple game of Quidditch should be simple for you. Even if it is against Slytherin."

The professor glared, which was nothing abnormal, and limped off.

Limped? Hermione tilted her head questioning the professor's odd movements. Yes, he was definitely limping. Looking back, he had been for a few days. Since Halloween. Since the troll was let into the castle.

Hermione saw Harry come to the same conclusions she did, just a few seconds later. His gaze didn't leave the teachers leg until it was out of sight. Harry looked at Hermione when Snape was gone, and she met his eyes. They seemed to confirm each others suspicions without saying anything, but were unable to voice their opinions to Ron, who was stuffing his face obliviously, due to the arrival of Harry's owl.

It was a broomstick. Hermione wondered who had been stupid enough to give a first year a broomstick, a Nimbus 2000 no less, when there were plenty of perfectly fine Cleansweeps down by the field for use. It was against the rules.

Hermione felt someone looking at her. She looked up, and her eyes met those of Draco Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at the broomstick. She shrugged unnoticeably at him in explanation, and watched as his eyes narrowed at the back of Harry's head, in jealousy or rage, she couldn't tell. She rolled her eyes and got up to follow Ron to the pitch for the game.

Gryffindor won, but of course, it wasn't without a few hiccups. For starters, Snape had jinxed Harry's broom, and Hermione had been forced to go on a rescue mission to save his life. Lighting a teacher on fire was fun, she acknowledged, even if it was against the rules and dangerous. She justified her actions with the fact that if she hadn't set Snape on fire, his jinx would have killed Harry.

The three Gryffindors ran into Hagrid the next day, Sunday, and managed to weasel out of him some more information. Poor Hagrid accidentally told them all about Nicolas Flamel. Hermione promised to do all the research she could in the month leading up to Christmas.

That night, Hermione and Draco met down by the Quidditch pitch, and neither was in the mood to do any homework, so they ended up sitting under the stands talking.

"What happened to Potter today then?" Draco asked, picking at a piece of grass.

"Someone was jinxing his broom," Hermione responded.

"Yeah, thanks, I knew that. Who was it?" Draco had to remind himself that even though he hated Potter, he couldn't bring it out on his best friend.

Hermione was silent, trying to decide how to answer. She was hesitant to tell the truth, because Snape was Draco's head of house. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. I know you know who it was. I saw you get up a few minutes before it stopped. You were still gone when there was that commotion in the teacher's box. Who. Was. It." Hermione could tell by his tone that Draco was hurt by her lie.

"You're not going to like it," she whispered. He held her eyes with a hard glare.

"Try me."

"It was Snape. He wasn't blinking and he was muttering something."

"Snape wouldn't do that," Draco denied.

"He did! I saw it. And when he broke eye contact, when I set his robes on fire," Draco's eyes widened at that, "the broom stopped acting funny."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do that?"

"He hates Harry! And Harry saw him limping because of the- limping. Harry noticed the limping."

"Because of the what, Hermione?" Draco glared even harder, if that was possible.

"Because of nothing."

"Stop lying to me! I thought you trusted me!"

"I do. But Harry doesn't. You know that."

'So what? He doesn't need to know that I know anything. If you're in trouble, I want to help."

Hermione stared at Draco, again unsure about what to do.

"Please? Please tell me Hermione." Draco's glare relaxed, and a pleading, almost sad look came over his features. Hermione recognized this as the visual change from the Draco everyone knew and saw to the Draco that only a handful of people knew.

"Snape was jinxing the broom because Harry saw the cut on his leg from trying to get past the three headed dog in the abandoned third floor corridor, and letting the troll in as a diversion. He doesn't want Harry to know that he's trying to get past the dog, so he must have thought that killing him was the best idea."

"Three headed dog?" Draco yelled, sitting right up.

"Shush! Yeah, there's a three headed dog guarding _something_ in there, but we don't know what. We are trying to figure it out, but we don't know hardly anything."

"Are you mad?" Draco asked, staring at his bushy haired friend as if she was about to crack.

"Quite possibly. look, all we know right now is that Snape is trying to step whatever that dog is guarding. We need to protect it!"

"You're twelve! You don't need to be protecting anything! Merlin, Hermione."

"Hey," Hermione said, moving closer to Draco and taking his hand. She squeezed it gently, and he held back. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I do worry. You've just told me that you're involving yourself with a three headed dog, and you expect me not to worry?"

"You could always help," Hermione said. "From behind the scenes. For example, have you ever heard of someone named Nicolas Flamel?"

"Help? Not likely! This is dangerous Hermione. You can't honestly think I'd risk my life like that, can you? And no, that name doesn't mean anything to me."

"I was just offering. I didn't think you'd agree. Drat. I've never heard of him either. But he's important."

"Hermione," Draco looked at the girl beside him. She looked back at him. "Please, for the love of Merlin, be careful. If you get yourself killed, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll be careful. I promise." She looked up at the dark sky through the wooden stands. "We should probably go inside. It's got to be nearing curfew."

Draco silently agreed, nodding. They stood up, and before he could think about it too much, Draco pulled Hermione in for a hug. The pair stood for a minute before they pulled away.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," Draco said. Hermione nodded. They walked silently up to the castle together, separating when they got to the front doors. Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room, her mind turning with curiosity about the three headed dog and what it was guarding.

INSERT LINE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hermione packed her trunk for the Christmas holidays, ignoring the screeching of Lavender and Parvati as they gushed about some couple or other. Hermione didn't care, really, it was just that they were so loud. Even the other girls in their room were hardly ever around because of it.

She was meeting Draco that night to say goodbye and Merry Christmas and stuff before the train left the next morning. Though they wold both be on the train, they would obviously be unable to see each other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been so far unsuccessful in their search for anything about Nicolas Flamel. Hermione was hoping that Harry would be able to find something over the holiday, but they had already been in the library a million times looking.

"Have you lot checked the restricted section?" Draco asked later that night as the pair hid from the world in an abandoned classroom.

"The rest- Draco you are a genius! No we haven't!" Hermione shrieked, jumping on Draco with a massive hug. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back lightly. "But how will we sneak in?"

"I don't know," he said as she pulled back, a pensive look etched on her face.

"We're creative, and Harry likes to break rules. We'll come up with something. After Christmas maybe."

"Are you excited to be going home?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"A bit, I suppose. It'll be weird though. The whole situation is weird. I grew up with no magic, not even the possibility of any, but in just four months I've become so used to it. It'll be weird to go home for two weeks and have none of it." Hermione answered.

"I imagine it would be. For me as well. I have been using magic everyday for months, and now I'll go home to mother and father, to watch them do magic, but I won't be able to."

Hermione nodded. "It's just two weeks. I think we'll survive."

The next morning, Hermione was ready to go get in a carriage to travel to the train station. She had been looking for Harry and Ron, and finally found them in the Great Hall, playing chess.

"I see you've packed," Ron said as a greeting. Harry simply nodded at her.

"I see you haven't," she replied, confused. It was less than ten minutes until the carriages would board.

"Change of plans. My parents are going to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie for the holidays. I'm staying here. So are Percy, Fred and George."

"Good," Hermione said, grinning wickedly. "You can help Harry then. He'll be checking the library again for information about our elusive friend, Nicolas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron groaned, slamming his fist into the table.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear, or if there was anyone paying attention. When the coast was clear, she leaned in. "Not in the restricted section," she said smugly.

Both boys looked up at her with complete shock written on their faces. She grinned and stood upright again. "Happy Christmas," she said cheerfully, gathering her trunk and heading towards the doors.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her," Ron said to Harry, who nodded.

Hermione heard that and grinned. It had been Draco's idea. He was the one with the bad influence on her.

Christmas at the Granger household was simple. The night before the big day, the three resident Grangers went to visit Mr. Granger's parents. They were rather strict, old fashioned, no-nonsense Christians who refused to listen to any talk of "make-believe," saying it was the work of the devil. Hermione, over dinner, thought it would be hilarious to suddenly make something levitate, or for the lights to flicker on and off. She giggled to herself imagining the looks on her grandparents faces when she announced, with complete seriousness that she was a witch. They would want her looked at for sure.

Hermione's mother and father had talked to their daughter about their cover story. This would be the explanation for the distant boarding school their daughter went to, and why she was never home anymore. They reminded her no less that sixteen times on Christmas Eve day not to mention anything about magic. Her classes were normal ones; history, science, maths, gym, english, and her teachers were not "professors." She was also advised to cut out the idea of houses, because that would lead to questions about the founders.

Dinner was going well. Hermione and her parents maintained their charade, and it wasn't until her aunt, a very liberal woman, asked the name so she could look it up in the phone book or something.

Hermione's mother dropped her fork. Her father choked on some mashed turnips. Hermione blanched and said the first thing that came to mind. "McGonagall's School for, um, Advanced Talents."

"I've never heard of it. How did you come about learning of it dear?" Hermione, cleared her throat, hoping one of her still frozen parents would help her. Neither did, so she floundered.

"I got a letter. They had accepted me, I suppose based on talents I showed in my, er, previous life and education?"

Not technically a lie, Hermione thought as she said it.

"So what? Did your old school simply contact them, and they selected you?"

"I suppose that must be how it happened," Hermione said.

"And you said it's located where?"

"Scotland."

"Hmm. I must see about sending Mildred's records in. She is exceptionally talented."

Hermione smiled politely, but was already in the middle of a mouthful of mashed potatoes, so she couldn't say anything.

Finally, her father got over himself and changed the subject. "What are we expecting for the stocks this coming week dad?"

Christmas with Hermione's mother's parents the next day went much more smoothly. They were nowhere near as strict or uptight as her father's side of the family. By now, Hermione and her parents had come up with as many possible answers as they could for every question they thought of. McGonagall's School for Advanced Talents became their fake name, and fortunately, this side of the family was more interested in Hermione's social life there than the actual academics of the place.

The Granger's weren't able to breathe until they were back home that night though. There would be no more family visits for the remainder of the holidays. Hermione's parents had just managed to calm down and stop hyperventilating over the whole ordeal when a tapping at their living room window interrupted their movie.

"Holy!" Her father yelled jumping up. "What is that noise?"

"Hermione save us!" Her mother gasped, seeing a glowing pair of eyes in the darkness.

"It's an owl, mum, relax. Dad, let go of the lamp, it's not going to kill you." Hermione shook her head as her parents sat back down. She crossed over to the window and opened it so the bird could come it.

"If it takes a crap on our carpet, you're cleaning it up Hermione," her dad warned, not taking his eyes of the large owl that settled itself on the chair where Hermione had been. The owl hooted and ruffled it's feathers, acting as if it was offended by Mr. Granger's words. It probably was.

"Well aren't you a pretty bird. I wonder who you belong to?" Hermione didn't have to wonder long. Attached to the bird was a small package and a letter. She recognized the writing immediately as Draco's. "Wonderful! Wait here will you?" she asked the bird, who blinked in response.

She dashed up the stairs to her room, ignoring her parents' concerns over leaving the bird unattended. She left the package and letter on her bed for when the movie ended, and tried to find her own gift for Draco. She had written him a short letter to go with it, but now she scribbled a quick thank you in advance for the present she had received. She also promised that they would spend some time catching up on the first day back, before classes officially resumed.

She found the package, which contained several different muggle sweets he had never tried before, as well as the entire Chronicles of Narnia series. She had once mentioned how much she loved them, and Draco said that even though they were muggle book, he wanted to read them. She hoped he would like the gift, and she hoped that the apical owl wouldn't hate her too much for the large package.

It was similar in size and weight to the gift Draco had sent her, so she hoped it would be okay. Besides, she reasoned. Magical owls could carry massize things. Like Harry's broom.

Finding a treat in her trunk for the owl, Hermione turned to leave. Satisfied with her gift and letters, Hermione went back downstairs to find her parents still cowering from the owl.

"Honestly, it's a bord. One of the smartest birds out there. It's not going to kill you, and it won't relieve itself on the carpet," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she tied the present securely to the bird. He hooted, and Hermione offered him the treat she found. He gulped it down happily, and went on his merry way, back to Malfoy Manor, direct to Draco. Draco had said before the holidays that if ever she needed to contact him, owl was the best way, but to make sure she said "Direct to Draco" or else it would be intersected.

"What on earth just happened?" Her mom asked.

"Mail," Hermone said, expectantly waiting for the movie to resume. Finally, someone made it start up, and Hermione lost herself in the last half hour of The Sound of Music.

Later that night, alone at last, Hermione opened up the gift and letter from Draco. She was delighted to see loads of wizard candy, something she would have to hide from her dentist parents. She was also happy that there were some homemade cauldron cakes, which Draco had let her try before. He said baking was the only thing his mother ever did around the house, but that she poured her heart into it. The package also contained a small, figurine of Godric Gryffindor, which Hermione was excited to put on display in her room.

The last thing in the package was a necklace. The pendant was a crystal snake, with a red bauble dangling on one side and a green one on the other. Hermione loved it, and she noted, relieved, that the chain was long. Long enough that she would be able to hide it under her shirt, but still wear it. She loved it, but didn't think her housemates would appreciate it as much. Content with her gifts, Hermione dug into a cauldron cake and opened the letter.

 _Merry Christmas Hermione!_

 _I hope you're having a wonderful holiday; I am. Father's been away so far, so it's just mother, the house elves and myself. Mother and I made this batch of cauldron cakes this morning, so I think you'll enjoy them. Eat up, because they won't be fresh for long. She also doesn't know that I snapped up these six for you. She thinks I ate them, and has banned me rom helping any further in the kitchen._

 _I hope you enjoy your gifts, and I think you'll note that the chain is long enough that you can wear the necklace, but hide our friendship from the world._

 _Now, for the part I think you'll be most excited about. I know where you can find some information about N.F. Do you remember that book you checked out in November, that originally was going to help with Potions? He is mentioned in it! I recall you left it open and i went flipping through it. I saw his name but completely forgot until now. I believe the book was called_ Myths and Facts About Potions and Alchemy. _Or something. Go check it again._

 _I hope the rest of your holiday is amazing, and I'll see you the Sunday we return. Meet me, no later than eight PM by the lake._

 _Miss you,_

 _Draco._

Hermione smiled as she read the letter twice. Draco was a bloody genius. He was going to save the world, and he probably had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are some amazing readers! I get so excited when I get an email that someone has started following my story, and when I get a review, I am unashamed to say that I kind of squeal. So thank you all for your support and reviews. They are my motivation, especially when I know I have important homework to do.**

 **I think I foresee maybe one more chapter of first year, hopefully by Sunday, and then I'll proceed to the next year. I still have to figure out how I'm going to work some things out, so depending on that I should be pretty quick to get the next few out. Hopefully.**

 **One note ahead of time, I personally don't like when people write Hagrid talking the way he sounds, so he's written in proper english. Sorry if this bothers you, but I like it this way.**

 **Also, I apologize for a few spelling and grammar errors in the previous chapter. For whatever reason, spellcheck skipped over a few things. I'm still getting the hang of working on something other than MS Word. I checked over this one on two different devices, being my laptop and my phone, so hopefully I didn't miss anything this time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy!**

* * *

"I had you looking in the wrong section!" Hermione exclaimed as she plopped a large, leather bound book on the table between Ron and Harry. It was half her size if not more. "I checked this out _weeks_ ago for some light reading to help with a potions assignment."

"This is light?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione glared. It was the first week back, and finally the trio had a chance to go to the library to research about Nicolas Flamel. She flipped furiously to the page she was looking for. When she met up with Draco the day they came back, he had remembered the chapter, nine, so she was looking for that. She scanned the chapter until she found Nicolas Flamel.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed. The section was barely more than a paragraph, but it explained everything they needed to know.

"Merlin," Harry breathed when Hermione finished reading.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hermione looked at the boys. "This is what Fluffy'a guarding! This is what is underneath that trap door on the third floor. The Philosopher's Stone!"

"That's what Snape is trying to steal. But why?" Ron wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? The Philosopher's Stone will make you immortal. He doesn't want to die. Simple."

"We have to do something!"

"Do what, Harry? Who's going to believe three first years?" Hermione sighed. She slammed the book closed.

"Hagrid? Maybe?" Harry sounded doubtful, and Hermione didn't object. She was doubtful too.

"Hagrid's already made it clear he won't tell us," Hermione reminded Harry.

"Maybe we can trick it out of him? The same way we did with Nicolas Flamel, and Fluffy's name?" Ron suggested with a shrug.

"It's worth a try," Harry said, still unsure.

"At this point, anything is worth a try. We'll go as soon as we can."

* * *

It took a few weeks for the trio to be able to clear time to have the chat with Hagrid. Between homework, Quidditch, and Hagrid seeming to avoid them, it was the middle of March by the time they had a chance to go.

"We're going to see Hagrid tomorrow, whether he likes it or not. Hopefully he'll be able to tell us something about the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione and Draco were hiding in the very back of the library, working on some assignments. Hermione had long since filled Draco in on everything they discovered, because she felt he deserved to know since he helped.

"What does that oaf know?" Draco said, scoffing at the idea of Hagrid. Hermione kicked him under the table until he apologized.

"Hagrid was the one who told us almost everything we already know, remember? We think that if we tell him we know about the stone, he will tell us more."

"I highly doubt that. I mean, he might be some stupid half giant -ow!- but he won't tell you flat out." He reached down and rubbed the spot where Hermione kept kicking him.

"Exactly. How do you think we got the information about Nicolas Flamel? We out-worded him."

"Hmm," Draco mused. "You would have been good in Slytherin, Granger."

"No I would not have!" Hermione said, offended.

"I'm kidding. You're too nice. And you've befriended idiots. That right there is why you're not in Ravenclaw. And the reason you aren't in Hufflepuff? You're too smart for them."

"You are _such_ a Slytherin!" Hermione said, kicking Draco again.

"Can you not?" He said, knowing a bruise was already forming there.

"It's fun and you deserve it. Besides, Ron and Harry don't let me beat on them when they get things wrong."

"I thought that's what I was trying to do! Not let you, I mean."

"You're not doing a very good job!" Hermione was giggling now, and it was contagious. Soon, she had Draco chuckling as well, and then they were both laughing maniacally.

The librarian had to come and tell them to hush. They did immediately because to keep their friendship a secret, they couldn't draw this kind of attention to themselves.

"Well, we should go," Draco said when they calmed down. "If I don't see you, good luck with Hagrid tomorrow."

"Thanks," Hermione said, standing as she packed her work into her bag. Something was bothering her though, based off his comments about Ron and Harry. "Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?" He asked, pausing what he was doing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Do you… I mean, I know you absolutely hate Ron and Harry. But you don't hate me, or at least if you do, you hide it really well. I guess, I'm just, um, wondering. Do you hate that I'm friends with them?" Hermione busied herself looking at her fingers, twitching them as she talked and avoided Draco's eyes.

"If you recall, I offered Potter my hand in friendship first. He denied me," Draco said, venom seeping into his voice as he said "Potter." "No, I don't hate that you're friends with them. You could do better. But you need friends."

"Even if you hate them?" Hermione finally brought her eyes back up to Draco.

"Even if I hate them," Draco agreed. "Which I do."

"At least you're honest," she sighed. It was probably too much to expect him to want to be friends with them now. Merlin knew that Ron and Harry would sooner chop their boy bits off than be friends with Draco Malfoy. "I'll see you around."

"Bye Hermione."

Late the next night, the three Gryffindors hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione was beyond impressed to discover what Harry had received for Christmas a few months earlier. Even though she didn't like that he had no idea who it was from, she had to admit it was going to come in handy. The three of them fit, now at least. In the future, probably not, but it would work for sneaking out of the castle unseen.

They knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut, and took off the cloak.

"Oh, you three. Hi. I'm not in a state fit to entertain you lot tonight, come again another time," Hagrid said closing the door again.

As if they had practiced ahead of time the three of them spoke in unison. "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Hagrid opened the door again, staring down at the three small kids with a look of shock and terror. "Oh," was all he said as he opened the door, allowing them to come inside.

"Who told you abut that?" Hagrid asked as the three kids made themselves at home.

"Nobody," Hermione replied. "We researched."

"Of course you did," Hagrid sighed. He looked longingly at the racket over the fire. "And have you realized there is nothing to be concerned about?"

"Snape is trying to steal it! The Stone!" Harry shouted.

"Oi, you're not still on about him are you?" Hagrid shook his head. "Professor Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. Why would he be trying to steal it?"

"Protecting it? That doesn't make any sense," Ron said.

"Exactly. What else could explain his cut leg and the limping after the troll?"

"You three are meddling in things that ought not be meddled in. Trust me, the Stone is perfectly safe, and Professor Snape is not trying to steal it."

The pot over the fire started to violently shake, cutting off the conversation there. Hagrid bustled over to the fire, and reached in, picking up whatever it was that was in there.

"Oh that's hot, ooh ouch ooh," he handled it precariously, trying not to burn himself. Finally, the thing was placed on the table.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That? Well, er, that's, um" Hagrid paused.

"I know what that is!" Ron gasped as his eyes widened. "Hagrid, how did you get it?"

Hagrid couldn't answer, because it cracked open. First with a few pecks, and then with a burst of energy that sent fragments of what Hermione now understood to be an egg everywhere.

"Hagrid, is that a… Dragon?" She asked, stunned.

"That isn't just a dragon" Ron said. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with these is Romania! Where did you get it?" Ron was staring at the dragon intently as is gained its footing.

"I bought it off a fellow I met down in the pub," he explained. The dragon looked around, settling its eyes on Hagrid. He cooed once, coughed, and then spluttered a breath of fire at Hagrid's beard. As the half giant patted out the flames in his beard, he looked adoringly at the dragon. "Bless him, he knows his mummy. Don't you, Norbert?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Hermione looked up at the window, thinking she saw movement. She was right. There, staring in at the scene was Draco Malfoy. She widened her eyes at him, gasping slightly. He shook his head, trying to tell her to keep quiet. It was too late though. Hagrid followed her line of sight to the window.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Nobody," Hermione said at the same time that Harry said "Malfoy!"

"Oh dear," Hagrid said, suddenly worried. "You lot had better get back up to the castle."

Nobody challenged him. They gathered under the cloak and hurried back up to the castle.

"I don't understand. Why is it so bad that Malfoy saw us?" Ron asked

"He'll rat us out for sure. Hermione, maybe you should be under the cloak alone. That way we can take the blame and you won't get in trouble." Harry said.

"No way," Hermione shook her head. When they thought they were in the clear, inside the castle, they removed the cloak. That was a bad idea.

They rounded a corner, and there, standing with Draco Malfoy who wore a smug grin on his face, was Professor McGonagall.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"Language please, Mr. Weasley. You three had better have a very good explanation for why you were out of the castle so late at night."

She marched all four children into her office, where the golden trio stood separately from Malfoy. Hermione looked over at her best friend briefly, and glared at him. He offered her an apologetic glance, but shrugged. Hermione guessed that when he had the chance to get Ron and Harry in trouble, he would take it, even if it meant sacrificing her too.

And, as it appeared, himself.

"That's fifty points from Gryffindor," McGonagall began.

She was interrupted by Ron shouting "fifty!?"

"Each," was her reply. "In addition, all four of you will receive detention next week."

"I'm sorry Professor," Draco said. "I must have misunderstood. I thought you said the _four_ of us."

"No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly. "You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You as well must be punished."

Draco looked crestfallen. Harry couldn't contain his glee, releasing a small chuckle, which caused Draco to look over and glare at him. Ron made a face back, and Hermione avoided all three boys' eyes

"Enough, Mr. Potter. All of you will report to my office at eight, next Friday night. If there are no more problems, then I suggest all four of you go straight to bed."

Nobody else said anything. They all just left the office. Hermione trailed behind Ron and Harry, and Draco caught up with her. He took her hand quickly and squeezed it. "Sorry," he mouthed silently when she looked at him. She shrugged. She would have a word about snooping with him at a later date.

* * *

Hermione walked to McGonagall's office with Harry and Ron the next Friday night. Draco was already there, even though the three Gryffindors had arrived five minutes early.

"That's everyone," McGonagall said, leading the four delinquents away. Draco and Hermione exchanged a look, curious as to where they were going. Hermione had decided to forgive him, based on his excuses. Besides, she really didn't care that much. It was one detention. She knew he felt bad, wanting to get Harry and Ron in trouble and landing her in with them, but she didn't blame him. If anything, she blamed herself for telling him when they would be going. Of course he would want to follow.

Making sure that nobody else would be able to see, Hermione nudged Draco lightly with her elbow. When he looked at her, she could tell form the sad, lonely look in his eyes that he still felt bad, over a week later, so she grinned. There was a twinkle in her eyes that reminded the blond boy he was forgiven, and he nudged her back.

"Mr. Filch, here are the students for detention," McGonagall announced at the front doors. Mr. Filch, the bratty squib caretaker was waiting with a lantern for them.

He growled, mumbling something unintelligent.

The four students reluctantly followed him, down towards Hagrid's.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid today. He's got a task for you in the Dark Forest," the man snickered.

"We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed!" Draco said, stopping abruptly, which caused Hermione to walk right into him. "Watch it," he hissed, not meaning his tone.

Filch didn't say anything. He just laughed as he handed the kids over to Hagrid.

"Enjoy these naughty kids, Hagrid. Punish them well," he said before returning up to the castle.

"Right. Hermione, take this Lantern. You'll go with Harry and Malfoy. Ron, you can come with me and Fang."

"Wait you're serious? We're actually going to the Dark Forest? I thought he was kidding!" Draco cried out, backing slowly closer to Hermione. Hermione wondered if he knew he was doing it or if he was subconsciously coming closer. She could hear the feat in his voice, and he was shaking, almost visibly. She knew he was scared.

"We're looking for an injured unicorn. If you find it, give a shout. If not, after an hour or two I'll come get you and we can come back." Hagrid led the group to the forest.

Hermione thought the plan sounded very unorganized, and that is was irresponsible to send three first years off alone into a forest they were usually not allowed into.

"Good luck," were Hagrid's parting words.

"I can't believe this," Draco said, complaining mostly to Hermione. He cowered closer to her than he knew he should have, hoping that since she had the light, Potter would think that was why. "This is servant's stuff. Wait until my father hears that the great oaf has students in the dark forest, alone, at night."

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Malfoy," Harry said, turning around to raise an eyebrow at the boy hovering near the lantern.

"Scared?" Draco scoffed. "As if. Malfoy's don't get scared, Potter."

Harry shrugged, taking Draco's word, but Hermione knew better, and once Harry turned back around, she reached out and took Draco's hand. He clenched back, and the pair walked on. Less than ten minutes later, something whooshed by them. Hermione dug her nails into Draco's hand, and he pulled her in protectively. When Harry turned around, they jumped apart.

"Well, this is fun," Draco said sarcastically. "It's your fault, Potter."

"My fault?" Harry said in disbelief. "If you hadn't ratted us out none of us would be here!"

"You broke the rules!" Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Make me. Or is the Boy Who Lived too scared-"

"No Malfoy, shut up. Look!" Harry pointed to something shimmering by a tree nearby. There was a dark thing, seemingly drinking from the shining thing.

"What is that?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know," Harry replied, inching forward. Hermione and Draco didn't move.

"Harry! Come back!"

"Are you mad Potter?"

Harry ignored the two of them, and stepped closer. "It's the unicorn!"

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, and Draco gasped. "Harry, stop moving!" Hermione said. Harry payed her no mind.

He took another step, and a twig snapped under his foot. Nobody breathed.

Slowly, the black, hooded figure looked up from the unicorn. It stared right at Harry, and rose up to it's full vertical height. Suddenly, it came flying at Him.

Harry jumped back and fell, Hermione screamed and Draco grabbed Hermione, subtlety be damned, pulling her backwards with him. She didn't resist as he pulled her, but she dropped the lantern. They stumbled on the giant tree roots, falling to the ground. Still hand in hand, they somehow crawled up a small incline, using the tree roots to help them. They stopped when they were behind a tree.

"We have to do something!" Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath. She peeked her head around the corner of the tree. Harry, with the fallen lantern behind him, was no longer threatened by the dark, cloaked monster. He was conversing with a centaur.

"Let's find the oaf," Draco nodded. "Don't even think about saving him yourself."

Hermione agreed, knowing it would be stupid to do anything else without Hagrid. Draco summoned the lantern, and helped Hermione up. "Let's go."

The two of them ran, hand in hand, shouting for Hagrid. They found him when he heard them calling, and announced his presence behind them. They sprang apart.

"It's Harry! Something attacked him but then there was a centaur and we found the unicorn!" Hermione's sentence made no sense, and despite the situation, Draco couldn't help but grin a bit. She was amusing.

"Where?"

"This way!" Draco led the group, and Ron rushed over to Hermione to make sure she was okay.

They made it back to Harry in record time. Hagrid talked to the centaur, Firenze, before leading the four kids back up to the castle.

In the common room the next night, Hermione was talking about the previous nights events with Harry and Ron.

"Snape doesn't want it for himself!" Harry was saying. "He wants the Stone for Voldemort!"

"It makes sense," Hermione admitted. And it did. If Snape was really as evil as the three of them thought, then why wouldn't he want immortality for Voldemort? Especially considering the half-life Voldemort was said to be living because of the unicorn blood.

"What do we do?" Ron asked Harry.

"We have to get the stone before Snape can. We have to make sure that he can do nothing to help Voldemort."

"When?" Ron asked. He was evidently determined to follow Harry into this.

"Not until exams are over. Please," Hermione begged. It was just six weeks until the end of year exams in mid-may. Hermione had a schedule and was determined to stick to it.

"Fine. We go the night of the last exams. Not a second later."

"There's still one problem," Hermione pointed out. "How do we get passed the dog?"


	4. Chapter 4

**If it matters, for the most part I'm basing events off how they went in the movies, because I've seen them a million times and have read the books only like four times.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews! I love them!**

 **In response to one, I wouldn't say they are into each other yet. I would say that they are definitely very close friends, and that they are important to each other. They just show it differently because of the secrecy to their friendship. This is the last chapter for their first year, and I'm not sure how many chapters I have planned. I expect years two and three to be about this length, but after that, perhaps a bit longer. I'm kind of winging it.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy!**

* * *

"I expected the exams would be harder, but they were quite easy. I am glad I decided to review the different plants in the weed family though," Hermione said to Draco following the exams. They were sitting in their favourite spot by the Quidditch pitch, hiding from everyone.

"I am too. Thanks for forcing that on me. I would have failed for sure if you didn't make me."

"Glad to help." Hermione checked the time. "I really have to run though. We are going to try to see Hagrid again, and hope we have one more chance to figure out how to get past the dog."

"Still no luck?" Draco asked.

"Nope," Hermione sighed. They had been pestering Hagrid, and trying to make him tell them about how to get past Fluffy for six weeks, but to no avail. Hagrid was determined that they wouldn't find out.

"Be careful. I don't care about Potter and the Weasel, but just, watch yourself. This is serious."

Hermione nodded. Over the year, she and Draco had become really close. She would easily say he was a better friend than Harry and Ron, because he more similar to her in many ways. His thirst for knowledge rivalled hers, and they had made something of a competition between themselves to see who would get better marks. They made a bet for who would win top student at the end of the year.

They were always able to have intelligent conversations. They could debate anything now, unlike at the beginning of the year when they usually stuck to school topics. Draco had read the books Hermione gave him for Christmas, and he often brought them into conversation, demanding to know more about muggle literature. Hermione always laughed when he wanted to learn about something muggle.

She thought it was funny, ironic perhaps, that he came from such a strictly pureblood family, but he was so interested in muggle things, and had no problems being friends with her. Even if it was in private. It was a matter of being disowned that caused him to hide. He cared about his reputation, and he wasn't at a position to live alone yet. She understood his position, and even she knew that her own Gryffindor reputation would be jeopardized if their friendship became common knowledge.

But more than all that, Draco always asked how her day was. He took a real interest in her life outside him. Maybe it was because most of her time was spent with Harry and Ron that they didn't need to ask. But it still made her feel good when he asked her things. He always listened when she talked, and she felt like she could be completely herself with him. They read over each others homework and gave each other tips, something that Harry and Ron refused to do. He never asked her to do an assignment for him, unlike Ron.

"I'll be fine," Hermione reassure the blond boy in front of her. "You know me. I'm too smart to get myself killed."

"Exactly. I'll see you tomorrow then, before the feast?" Draco said with a look in his eyes that Hermione couldn't quite place.

"Tomorrow," she said, standing up. She gave him a wave, and bounced back up to the school.

She found Ron and Harry exactly where they said they'd be, in the courtyard near Hagrid's. "Bloody thrilled to be done with those exams," Ron said when she approached. "Hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Hermione had a _there you go_ moment, because Ron had just proven the difference between the Gryffindor boys and Draco.

"I had no trouble. Now, how do we figure out how to get past that dog?" She switched the subject quickly before she began comparing her friends too much.

"I think we should go down to Hagrid's and just talk to him," Harry suggested, slipping easily into his role as a leader. "Maybe start off pretending it's a normal visit? Make small talk, and pretend to like those rock cakes he tries to force us to eat. The, when we have him comfortable, we sneak it in."

"That's probably our best bet," Hermione nodded.

"Think it'll work?" Ron wondered as the trio began their walk down the hill to Hagrid's.

"It has to," Harry said confidently. It was a false confidence, because all three of them knew the chances of Hagrid telling them were minimal.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called as they approached. The half giant was working on something in his garden, and Fang wasn't far from him.

"Hello you three! Done your exams?" Hagrid stood up, rising to his full height to tower over the students.

"Yes! We finished this morning. The results will be posted tomorrow, before the feast," Hermione said.

"Well good for you. How's it feel to be done your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Strange," she continued. "It doesn't feel like it should be done. It's going to be odd going home, to no magic for the summer."

"I bet," Hagrid nodded. "Why don't you come in for some tea then? I did some baking this morning."

There was a look exchanged between Ron, Harry and Hermione. Their plan was working. Hagrid was in a good mood and if they could smile through the baking, then their chances would go up, just a little.

"Hagrid, have you heard from Charlie about Norbert lately?" Ron asked.

"As a matter of the fact, I have," Hagrid said as he placed a large tray of baked goods on the table in front of the three kids. He then proceeded to pour them each a large mug of tea.

"Remind me how you got the dragon in the first place?" Harry asked, mischievously. Hermione wondered what he was up to, as she tried to eat one of the treats from the platter.

"Oh, the man in the pub?"

"Yes. I was wondering if he just gave the egg to you, or if he made sure you could take care of a dragon?"

"Of course he asked what kind of creatures I work with, and what I've done in the past. Seemed really interested to find out that I've got the colony of giant tarantulas tamed." Ron squeaked when he heard that there were giant tarantulas in the forest.

"Was he interested in learning how you did that?"

"Course he was interested! How often do you come across a tamed giant tarantula? Not very. I told him, it's like with any creature. You've got to know exactly what to do to tame it, and make it trust you. If all else fails, you've got to make it sleep. Like Fluffy."

"Did you tell him about Fluffy?" Harry asked carefully. Hermione held her breath, and Ron focused on his cake.

"I did mention it. Seemed really interested, but I guess you would be. Three headed dogs, I told him, are curious beings. Have to amuse three heads, you know. Easiest way is to play a little music and he'll fall right asleep!"

Harry grinned, and couldn't help but whip his head around to look at Hermione.

Hagrid, on the other hand, dropped his kettle in alarm. "I should not have told you that. No more questions!" He yelled, realizing what the three kids where doing to him.

"Did you tell the man in the pub how to get past Fluffy?" Harry asked as the three kids stood, rock cakes and tea forgotten.

"I did. I think you lot should go back to the castle, and don't get into any trouble! Don't you try getting past that dog, you hear?"

They nodded as they bolted out of the house.

"That was easy!" Ron said loudly.

"Don't question it!" Harry said seriously.

The trio spent the remainder of the day deciding how they were going to tackle the problem of playing music for Fluffy, but before they knew it, it was already eleven, past curfew, and they had to go.

"There has to be a spell!" Hermione cried.

"Not unless you have an instrument,; we've checked a dozen times," Harry replied.

"It's too late to look for anything else. We have to go!" Hermione groaned, stood from the stairs outside the first year boys dormitory, and went through the common room. The boys followed.

Hermione had to put a full body bind on Neville, but that only took a minute, and soon the trio was hidden under the invisibility cloak, sneaking to the third floor corridor. To Fluffy.

When they made it past the door, they stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione cursed in her head.

Draco Malfoy was standing there, a smug look on his face and his arms folded over his chest. What's more is that behind him was a sleeping Fluffy. Hermione noted the enchanted harp in the corner was playing a soft melody. Had Draco done this?

"Well, well, well. It would appear that the Golden Boy has an invisibility cloak. What wonderful information to behold," Draco said, sauntering aimlessly towards where the Gryffiindors stood hidden. He came precariously close, almost as if he could see them. Hermione deduced that he could probably hear Ron breathing heavily in fear. "Or am I mistaken? Do doors just decide on a whim to open and close themselves. It is a magical castle, after all."

Harry sighed, knowing they were caught. Hermione grimaced as he removed the cloak from the three of them. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

This was when Hermione began to panic. Draco knew they would be here because she told him. If he was here to bust them, to tell Dumbledore that they were doing this, it would be her fault.

Draco saved her though, thinking quick and coming up with a lie that wouldn't be too unbelievable. "I was out for a stroll, earlier today, and I overheard one of you mention the third floor corridor, sneaking past a dog, and something about tonight. My solution? Wait here for you."

"Why?" Ron asked. "So you can turn us in?"

Draco shook his head. "Only if you get one of us killed." Seeing the confusion on everyones face, Draco scoffed. "I'm coming with you, of course."

 _Brilliant_ Hermione thought sarcastically. Though thinking more, his brains might come in handy.

"Absolutely not!" Harry said.

"Why not Potter? Want all the glory for yourself?"

"Harry, it might not be a bad idea," Hermione said slowly. She was met with three faces of shock, confusion and wonder. "I mean, what if we need to make a sacrifice?"

Draco laughed once. "Yes, Potter. What if you need to leave someone behind? Surely you won't sacrifice your beloved Weasel, nor the girl."

"Stop arguing," Hermione said suddenly.

"Why? I was just-"

"Shut up Harry! Listen." The four first years were silent. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione like she had eleven heads.

"Exactly," She said, looking to the harp. "The music stopped."

"Can you turn it back on?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember the spell," Hermione shook her head. It was unlike her to forget things once she had read them.

"What do we do?" Ron wondered.

"Run?" Harry suggested.

"It's still asleep," Draco pointed out.

"We can go down the trap door if we go quickly," Hermione said.

"Let's go," Harry said. He took a step forward, making the wooden floor under his feet creak.

Fluffy cracked open an eye. The kids froze. "Now what?" Ron squeaked.

"Go!" Harry said, dashing for the trap door. The result was immediate. The minute he began to move, the dog woke up completely, all of it's heads barking and snapping. Harry dodged them, and opened the trap door. Without hesitation, Ron dove down the hole, followed by Harry. Draco shoved Hermione down next, and then he went. Just in the nick of time too, because a giant paw landed on the spot he had been standing, and a head tried to follow him down.

"Merlin," Ron breathed once everyone was down and settled. "Good job this plant thing broke out fall."

"What is this?" Draco asked.

Hermione poked a vine. It began to move. "I think this is Devil's snare."

Hermione was right. AS soon as she spoke, the plant began to attack. It's vines reached out and grabbed onto everything it could find. Legs, arms, torsos and heads became enveloped in the plant.

"It's going to kill us!" Ron shouted.

"You have to relax! It'll only kill you faster of you move!" Hermione yelled. She and Draco were the only ones calm enough to remember learning about the plant. They stayed still, allowing themselves to slip down below.

"Harry, Ron, you have to relax. It's okay!"

Harry listened, and he slid down through the plant. Ron was still actively freaking out.

"Oh what was the rhyme?" Hermione said, exasperated. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun…"

"But will sulk in the sun!" Draco finished for her.

"That's it! Devil's Snare hate's sunlight! _Lumos Solem!"_ Hermione pointed her wand to the spot where she could see Ron's feet, and bursts of light shot out from her wand. The plant recoiled immediately, and Ron dropped down to the floor.

"Lucky we didn't panic!" Ron said, rather stupidly.

"Lucky Hermione -and Malfoy- pay attention in Herbology," Harry said with a pointed look,

"Petition to change our sacrifice to be Weasley?" Draco said. Hermione couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Shove it, Malfoy" Ron sneered.

"What's that sound?" Harry asked. Everyone looked around, until above them they saw something flying, and buzzing around.

"Those are some strange birds," Hermione commented. Draco nodded in silent agreement.

"Those aren't birds," Ron said fearfully.

"They're keys," Harry gasped in realization. "Probably to that door!" He pointed to the door across the room that had to lead out. "We need to use this broom to get it."

"Which one is it?" Hermione asked.

"Probably old and worn, like the door. None of these shiny gold ones," Harry reasoned.

"There," Draco said as he pointed. "That one. The broken one."

Hermione couldn't see it, and she looked to Ron who shrugged. He couldn't pick it out either.

"I'll get it," Harry said. He mounted the broom, and immediately all of the keys went into attack mode. Harry expertly flew through the keys, using his seeker skills to follow the desired one.

"Get to the door!" Draco said to Ron and Hermione. They didn't hesitate, running across the room to the wooden door.

"Got it!" Harry shouted. He flew past the door and dropped the key down. Hermione caught it before it fought flutter off again, and she hastily opened the door. Draco shoved her through after Ron went, and then when Harry looped around back to the door, they moved so he could fly through. Draco slammed the door closed and for a few seconds the only sounds were the rest of the keys hitting the door,and the four kids panting.

"That was insane!" Harry said, dismounting the broom. As soon as he was standing on his own two feet, the broom disappeared.

The four looked at each other for a few seconds. "I wonder what else this place has to kill us," Draco sighed. "Also, now that Potter has proven useful, can we please agree that Weasley is our sacrifice?" Hermione smacked him

They turned to move forward, and suddenly the room lit up with magical torches on the walls. "What is this?" Hermione wondered.

"It looks like a graveyard," Harry commented.

"It's no graveyard, Harry. It's a giant chess board," Ron gulped.

"Chess?" Draco scoffed. "Well, there's the door. Let's go."

Shrugging, the three Gryffindors followed the one Slytherin across the board. As they reached the pawns on the other side of the board, the white stone men rose up and barricaded them with their weapons.

"I think we have to play our way across. And win, I would assume." Harry looked between the three others. "Ron, what do we do?"

"Weasley? Really?" Draco sneered. "What does he know?"

Hermione smacked him. "Ron's brilliant at chess. Don't be rude."

Harry and Ron ignored the exchange. "Harry, go be the bishop. Hermione and Malfoy, the castle square. I'll be a knight."

"Don't glorify yourself Weasley. You're not actually a knight," Draco smirked as he followed Hermione to the corner square.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, standing as far away from Malfoy as she could.

"Well, white moves first," Ron said. He got this strange look of determination in his eyes. "And then, we play."

The white side moved a pawn, and soon they were involved in a violent game of wizard chess. There were pieces exploding upon contact and several times, the kids had to duck to avoid being hit.

Soon, Ron realized they were just a few moves from winning, and it was entirely possible. He looked at the others. "Do you guys see it?"

Harry was the first to recognize what move Ron was talking about. "Ron, no!"

"What is it? What's happening?"

"Weasley's realized he has to finally be our sacrifice," Draco said.

"What? Ron!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll move, the queen will take me, and then Harry, you'll be able to check the king!"

"There must be some other way!" Hermione cried.

Ron shook his head. "We know it has to be you who goes on, Harry. Not me, not Hermione, not Malfoy, you. You win, and you can keep going."

"Do it Ron," Harry nodded. Hermione winced as Ron made the move.

Almost in slow motion, Ron was knocked off his piece by the Queen. "Ron!" Hermione screeched, and without thinking she began to run towards him. Draco caught her by the arm and yanked her backwards. She stumbled against him, but righted herself as Harry reminded her that they were still playing.

Finally, with an anticlimactic finish, Harry won the game for them, and they were free to move from their spots. Harry and Hermione rushed immediately to Ron, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Hermione, you have to get Ron to the hospital wing. Have Malfoy help you, and get him there. Then tell Dumbledore that I've gone in after Snape." Harry looked at the bushy haired brunette with fear in his eyes.

"You'll be great Harry, I know you will."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said, standing. "Get him upstairs."

With that, Harry moved beyond the chess board, and disappeared behind another elaborate wooden door.

The minute he was out of view, Draco rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into a strong, bone crushing hug. She returned it without question, collapsing into his hold. They sat there, holding each other in a friendly way for a few minutes before Draco spoke. "WE should probably save Weasley's life, shouldn't we?"

Hermione nodded. "Can we lift him? Between the two of us?"

It took some effort and some maneuvering, but eventually they were able to find a position to carry Ron with. They figured out how to get out of the labyrinth beneath the trap door, and they emerged to find a sleeping Fluffy. They didn't question it, they just kept going.

"Were you trying to get yourselves killed?" Draco asked as they approached the hospital wing.

"Apparently," Hermione replied.

"Good work then," Draco commented. "Madam Pomfrey?"

The mediwitch appeared from behind a curtain, and told them to put Ron on a bed. She didn't ask questions right away. It wasn't until Hermione asked for Dumbledore that she paused.

"Why do you need the headmaster?"

"It's important! It's to do with Harry Potter!"

Draco nodded in agreement, and Madam Pomfrey called for Dumbledore.

When he finally arrrived, Hermione launched into a long, run on sentence explanation for what had happened. Dumbledore nodded, following along. When she finally finished, Dumbledore thanked her.

"I do think that now, you and Mr. Malfoy had best be off to bed. Mr. Weasley will be released come the morning, and someone has to go save Mr. Potter," Dumbledore shooed the two supposed enemies away. They left, Hermione somewhat reluctantly with a look back at Ron.

"Granger, you know this doesn't change anything, right?" Draco said when they were out of earshot. "I still hate Potter and Weasley, and we can't go public about being friends. If anyone asks why I was involved, I'm going to say I went to make sure you got in trouble, and because I didn't want Potter to get all the glory. That's partly true, though I mostly went to make sure you'd be ok. I'm glad you are."

"I think that was completely idiotic of you, Malfoy. But thanks. You helped."

"See you around, Hermione," Draco said. He waved once at his best friend, glad she was alive, and turned down the corridor that would eventually take him to the Slytherin common room. Hermione grinned, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She literally ran into Professor Snape near the bottom of the moving stairs.

"Miss Granger, I suppose you have an excellent explanation for being out of bed at this hour," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Or can I guess? I would assume you were involved in whatever I am being summoned by Professor Dumbledore for. Yes? Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione didn't get to object before he swooped away, his robes billowing behind him like a cape. She was in shock. If Snape was here, then who was it in the Labyrinth with Harry? She supposed she would find out in the morning, but she did find it impossible to sleep that night.

She rose out of bed the minute she could, and was in the abandoned Great Hall by six-thirty. Draco walked in a few minutes later. Seeing that nobody else was around, he went over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat.

"It wasn't Snape," Hermione said as a greeting after a few minutes. Draco too looked like he hadn't slept well.

"Well then who was it?" Hermione shrugged in response. She really wanted to know.

"I think I'm going to go see if Ron can be released, and hopefully Harry will be there too."

"Right. I'll see you later," Draco said, standing as she did. "I want to see you before we go home tomorrow, okay?"

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I'll meet you by the lake tonight? After the feast?"

"Sounds good. Oh, and don't forget to check your grades after lunch," Draco winked once, before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction that Hermione did.

Ron was ready to be released when she got there, so together they went across the room to Harry's bed. "Glad he's okay," Ron said, reaching for a chocolate frog. Heaven knows when they had arrived since it was so early in the morning, but with magic, anything was possible.

"It wasn't Snape," Hermione said, still in shock.

"What?"

"She's right, Mr. Weasley." Ron and Hermione turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them. It was not Professor Snape who wanted the Philosopher's Stone. It was, as it turns out, Professor Quirrell."

Upon seeing the confused expressions on both faces, he elaborated. "Professor Quirrell wore the turban to cover the face of He Who Must Not Be Named. He wanted the stone, for Voldemort." Dumbledore explained everything else that had been discovered. Voldemort was still alive, though he was a parasite. He needed to live off another, and he wanted the stone for himself.

"We had everything right," Hermione said in frustration. "Everything except _who_ wanted the stone. How could we have missed that?"

"Fret not, Miss Granger. The situation has been rectified, and I'll be speaking to Nicolas Flamel in a short time to clear it up. The stone must be destroyed."

"That's good," Ron said.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Weasley. Now, off you two go. Clean up before breakfast. There will be several important announcements, and then you may return to see your friend."

Ron and Hermione complied, heading upstairs to have a shower. They visited Harry several times throughout the day, and each time, there were more and more piles of candy at the foot of his bed. Ron did indeed help himself to a few more chocolate frogs.

They left in the afternoon to check their marks, and Hermione was delighted to see she had passed everything with flying colours, and the only thing that Draco beat her at was Flying. They tied in potions and History of Magic, whig happened to be their worst, but Hermione heath him everywhere else. She grinned evilly, highly anticipating rubbing it in his face later.

They went back to see Harry again before the feast, but stopped outside the hospital wing when they heard voices. Harry was awake, it seemed, and was talking to Dumbledore.

A few minutes later, Harry finally emerged from the Hospital wing, and the three friends embraced each other before going to enjoy the feast.

"Another year, gone," Dumbledore announced. He awarded some points that Hermione questioned the legitimacy of, and then had to change the decoration from green and silver to red and gold when Gryffindor surpassed Slytherin, winning the house cup. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, and everyone at the Slytherin table could be seen complaining. Hermione, in her happiness looked over at Draco. He wasn't looking at her, but rather at the table. He looked so upset, like he might cry. Hermione figured his father would be very upset about the loss, but she was too happy to think about that.

After enjoying the end of year feast, Hermione slipped out to go to the lake. Draco was already there.

"Good job on beating me everywhere, except for three things, Granger." Draco was bitter, but Hermione couldn't blame him.

"I do think it was unfair for Dumbledore to do what he did at the end there," Hermione said as she sat beside the blond boy.

"Really unfair. You lot gained a hundred and sixty points for breaking thirty school rules!"

"Theres always next year," Hermione offered. Draco sighed.

"Anyways, I beat you in flying," Draco grinned.

"Everyone beat me in flying!"

"Not Longbottom."

"Madam Hooch has it out for him."

They both laughed at that.

"What about the summer?" Hermione asked when they sobered up.

"What about it?"

"Will we be able to write?"

"We should be," Draco thought for a minute. "Just, don't sign as yourself. Don't sign as anything. I know your writing."

"I don't have an owl," Hermione pointed out.

"Just use mine. I'll write first. Then you can respond. Just be sure to tell him to take it directly to me, and not to let anyone else near it."

"Sounds kind of dangerous," she said skeptically.

"Not dangerous. Just… sketchy," Draco smirked.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Draco wrapped is arm around her shoulders, pulling his best friend against him. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, you're worth it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but Draco stayed firm in his words.

"Alright. Let's go inside though. I still have to pack."

Draco helped her up, and the pair walked together through the fading light of the summer evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Initially, I wasn't going to end it here, but it was kind of a natural pause so i decided to. Plus, it's been a crazy busy week. I'm less than two weeks from the end of high school, and that means that exams are next week. So I figured I'd give you this now, because it might be a while for the next one.**

 **Also, I did a lot of thinking about the second year. Hermione is petrified for a bunch of it, so I decidedI'm doing second year from Draco's perspective. Hope you enjoy this variation!**

 **Thirdly, I love all of you for the number of reviews that I got for the last one! More than any of my previous chapters! Keep it up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

True to his word, Draco Malfoy sent Hermione a letter the first day back at home for the summer. He didn't really have much to say, but he wrote anyways. His owl hooted happily at the prospect of delivering a letter instead of being cooped up. Satisfied that the owl knew where it was going, Draco turned his attention to a book, and waited for Hermione's reply. He studiously ignored his parents, and watched out the window of his bedroom for his owl.

Her reply came late the next night, after dinner in which he exchanged slight pleasantries with his parents. They had left him alone the night before, allowing him to take dinner in his sitting room, but they demanded his presence to hear about his first year at Hogwarts.

It had been a gruelling meal, with his parents trying to ensure he was friends with respectable people, not getting in trouble, and being the overall Slytherin child they raised. Draco was delighted to get away.

As he read Hermione's letter, he smiled, the first genuine smile since he last saw her. That was one of his favourite things about her, and one of the reasons he was so invested in her friendship. She brought out his true self, and she let him be Draco, not a prestigious Malfoy. He could let go of everything and be free from expectations. It made him ridiculously happy, and he hoped they would be friends for a long time.

Her letter talked about her parents reactions to seeing her for the first time after a year of magic, and how hard she found it to adjust to not doing simple tasks. She said that the spell she missed most was a _ccio_ because of it's extreme usefulness. Draco had to agree. Then Hermione said that her parents grilled her more than they had in letters about her friends. She told them all about her friends in Gryffindor, but left out Draco, as she had done all year. He understood why. It was so that in the event that her parents ever talked to the Weasleys or someone like that, they wouldn't know about Draco being her friend. Really, the muggleborn girl was truly brilliant. Draco sent his reply the next morning.

This pattern continued until the week before it was time to go back to Hogwarts for year two. They wrote each other every other day, to keep updated about the events of the summer. The week before school was meant to start again, Hermione told Draco she would be going to Diagon Alley to meet up with the Weasleys and Harry a few days later. She invited Draco along, hoping to sneak off and meet up. He located his mother, who was attempting to organize some china cabinet in one of the many unused dining rooms of the manor.

After clearing his throat and waiting for Narcissa to notice him, Draco mentioned that they were approaching the start of the school year, and that his letter would be arriving any time soon. He asked, with authority, if they could go shopping the same day that Hermione was planning, though of course, he left that small detail out. His mother consented, saying that they would go in two days time, if his letter got there.

Grinning madly, Draco composed his reply to Hermione, saying they would have to sneak away to meet up, but it would happen no matter what.

As predicted, the letter arrived by owl later that day, and it included a list of everything the now second year student would need. Narcissa scoffed seeing that most of their Defence Against the Dark Arts books were by "unworthy societal reject such as Gilderoy Lockhart," and Draco had to cough to hide his chuckle at his mothers discontent.

Their conversation was interrupted by his father yelling down the hall. "You insolent little elf!" There was the sound of a smack, followed by the cry of one of the house elves. Draco cringed at the noise. He followed his mother who stormed towards the commotion.

Lucius stood near a fireplace. "Where have you been, Dobby?"

"Dobby has been visiting someone master." _Smack_. The large, snake cane that Lucius carried sounded painful. Draco and Narcissa both flinched.

"Where. Have. You. Been." Lucius tried again.

"Dobby has disobeyed his master," the elf squeaked. He was clearly terrified, and if Draco didn't find the whole situation to be scary, he would have laughed at the elf's pain. He brought it on himself by leaving.

The elf was beaten three times until he spoke out in a cry of pain. "Harry Potter!"

Draco froze. Narcissa stopped breathing. The only sound in the small corridor was Dobby's shaky breaths.

"You went _where?"_ Lucius hissed through his teeth.

"Dobby disobeyed his masters orders and went to warn Harry Potter that he should not return to Hogwarts."

"You stupid, stupid elf! We need the Potter boy to go to school for the plan to work!"

Draco looked at his mother, hoping she would offer him an idea of what this plan was. She remained silent, white as a ghost, staring at the scene before them.

"Dobby knows this master," the elf said. "But Dobby doesn't want Harry Potter to die, because-" Dobby was kicked so hard he flew across the corridor and slammed into the wall opposite the fireplace. Draco winced hearing the head of the elf smack against the cold stone wall.

"You are an elf! You have no power to stop this plan. We need the Potter boy dead to help bring back the Dark Lord! We need him at that school to go to the Chamber, so the Dark Lord can take his energy. Without him, the basilisk plan will fall through! You stupid, worthless _elf!_ "

Draco's eyes widened. Being Slytherin, he had heard about the Chamber of Secrets, but assumed it was a myth. It was only able to be opened by the heir of Slytherin. Nobody knew who that was. Was it possible that it was Potter? And that somehow, there was a giant snake in the chamber, if it existed, that for some reason needed Potter to give life to the Dark Lord? Draco's head hurt with confusion listening to his father talk.

"Cissy, Draco, leave us. I'll handle the elf. Go about your own tasks." Draco didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his heel and headed back toward his rooms. He heard his mother's heels clicking behind him, but they disappeared as they passed the same dining room they had been in before the altercation.

Draco decided he had to do something. Something that would warn Potter about his impending death, but wouldn't give himself away. Draco didn't like Potter, but it would destroy Hermione if Potter died. _And who knows_ , Draco thought, _maybe muggleborns will be in danger._ Better safe than sorry.

He thought up something brilliant. He would go through Hermione to help them. Knowing the Gryffindor trio, they would manage to get themselves involved in something dangerous, somehow. Hermione would come to him for help, and that would be how he would do it.

The day of Diagon Alley couldn't come fast enough. Draco spent most of the next day listening to his father preach against "mudbloods." Draco felt awful hearing his father talk about his best friend that way, but was too scared to say anything. He couldn't. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't associate with mudbloods.

"Draco, I expect for you to make this year a living hell for mudbloods. They will be in danger if the plan goes as I hope. Bully them senselessly, and encourage your friends to do the same. It will be necessary for you to do this, if you wish to be accepted by out society. Fail me, and you fail the family name."

Draco nodded wordlessly. When he was dismissed, he went up to his room to think about how he could get away with being mean to Hermione in public without hurting her feelings.

The next morning, he was far too giddy for his mother's liking, both because of his plan, and because he would see Hermione that day. "Honestly, child. One would think you've overdosed on pepper-up potions. If you don't settle down, we won't go."

It was a challenge, but Draco calmed down. Finally, after a lengthy morning tea for Narcissa and Lucius, the Malfoys went to Diagon Alley. Draco tried to remain calm, but he couldn't help looking all around for any sign of his bushy haired best friend. He thought he saw her behind the half giant Hagrid at one point, but he couldn't be sure. He followed his parents into Florish and Blotts, the book store. Maybe he would find her there.

Really, all he wanted was a glance at her, maybe a small smile, to prove she hadn't been a figment of his imagination this whole time. He climbed the stairs to avoid the crowd on the main level that was a result of that Lockhart fool hosting a book signing. He was relieved when his parents stayed downstairs. He meandered aimlessly, and found himself near the Creatures section. He decided that while he waited for the crowd to die down, he would take a look to see if he could find anything about Basilisks now.

He pulled a book called _Snakes, Serpents and other Sneaky Reptiles of the Wizarding World._ Flipping through, he scanned the top of each section. There was no rhyme or reason to the way they were. Finally, toward the middle, there was one page written about Basilisks. It was a small section, and the main idea was that they were supposedly mythical, giant snakes that lived in dark chambers.

 _Fits perfectly with father's plan,_ Draco thought.

There was some kind of commotion below. Draco heard Lockhart's irritating voice, saying something about how Potter was going to get the whole collection, free of charge. Draco leaned on the railing, scanning the audience. There she was, beside some Weasleys. Her hair was just as bushy as he remembered, and she looked delighted to be back with magic. Draco grinned.

Mrs. Weasley said something about the kids waiting outside, so Draco jumped. He tore the page out of the Snake book, and shoved it in his robes. He left the book on a table and hurried down the stairs, composing his Malfoy posture as he went.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? The famous Harry Potter," he sneered at the group. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," said a small redheaded girl as she stepped in front of Harry. She was tiny, and she was clearly another Weasley. There had to be a dozen of them.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Potter?"

"Now now, Draco, play nice. You must be Harry Potter, the boy who lived," Lucius appeared from seemingly nowhere. He stuck his cane, snake end first to Harry's forehead and moved the boy's hair, exposing the scar. "Forgive me, but your scar is legend. As is the one who gave it to you."

"Voldemort murdered my parents," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You dare speak his name? Are you very brave, or very foolish, I cannot tell." Lucius glared at Harry with anger in his eyes.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione spoke up. Draco's gaze jumped from his father to the girl who had managed to stand right beside him.

"You must be… Miss Granger?" Draco nodded at his father over Hermione's head. It seemed he had grown and she hadn't. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you. Muggleborn, am I correct?"

Hermione glared as he judged her parents who were a few steps away, talking to Mrs. Weasley. Mr Weasley chose this time to jump in.

As the two fathers had a bit of a chat about who was disgracing the name of Wizard, Draco turned to Hermione. "Meet me back here, in one hour. Can you?" Hermione nodded, hiding the grin that threatened to stretch across her face. Her eyes smiled at him though.

"Come Draco," Lucius said as he dropped Ginny Weasley's books back into her cauldron. Draco nodded at Hermione, before turning to face Potter.

"See you in school," he threatened. His eyes darted once more to Hermione, who looked slightly confused.

An hour later, Draco managed to get away from his parents, who were back in Borgin and Burks. He said he wanted to get some candy, so they handed him a few galleons and he took off.

Hermione was waiting for him. He strolled right past her, close enough so she could hear him say "follow me," as he walked. She followed behind him, keeping some space, until he found an alley that was far enough away from the beaten path that few people would walk by it.

Once they were certain they were alone, they pulled each other into a hug. "It's brilliant to see you!" Hermione said into Draco's shoulder. The summer had been good to him, and he was a full head taller than her now.

"You too!" Draco replied into her bushy hair. "Your hair is just as bushy as always."

"Thanks," she grinned, pulling away.

"So did you have to sneak away?" Draco asked. "Or did your parents agree to let you go gallivanting off with wizard boys?" He winked, smoothing back his already sleek blond hair.

"You git! I told them I needed to find something else, but not to worry; they could stay with the Weasleys and I'd go on my own. They barely batted an eye, much more interested in butterbeer than me."

"I doubt that," Draco scoffed. "Then again…"

"It is quite a lovely drink," Hermione pointed out.

Draco laughed in agreement. He and Hermione stayed in their alley for another twenty minutes, before they decided they would be missed if they were gone any longer. They left with a hug, and promised to see each other as soon as possible upon their return to school.

For whatever reason, Draco didn't see Hermione until their first Herbology lesson of the year. That wasn't entirely true; he had passed her sitting alone in a compartment on the train, but was unable to stop to talk. He wondered why she had been alone, but figured he would learn the reason eventually. Maybe the Weasel had been hungry and stolen Potter for money.

He groaned when she answered a question with a textbook answer, gaining Gryffindor ten points. But he couldn't make a comment because he was soon busy with his mandrake. The ugly thing screamed in his face, and he stuck a finger near it's mouth taunting it.

"It's kind of cute," Hermione said from a few people away. Draco whipped his head towards her, and found her facing in his direction, though talking to the girl who separated them. She looked up at his sudden movement, and offered a timid smile.

"Ow!" Draco yelled. In his distraction, his finger had found it's way into the mandrake's mouth, and it had a sharp bite. He tugged it out, scowling at the evil bugger. He looked sheepishly back to Hermione, and saw she was hiding a giggle. He rolled his eyes and repotted his damned plant.

A few nights later, Draco was sitting in his common room with Pansy nearly on top of him, much to his dismay, and several other girls nearby when a note materialized on his knee. He snatched it up before Pansy could.

"What's that Drake?" She asked, peering in to see the note.

"None of your business," he hissed back. He held the note close to his face to read it.

 _Library. 8:00. Be there._

It was in Hermione's handwriting. Glancing at the clock, Draco saw it was approaching 8, so he shoved Pansy unceremoniously aside.

"Where are you going?" She asked in her annoying voice.

"Still none of your business," he said, mocking her tone. He loathed the girl. She was clingy, and had the idea in her head that they would get married one day. It had probably been his own mother who put that idea in her head. The Parkinsons were respectable, pure-blood wizards, and probably the best option for Draco, according to his parents. Draco would sooner drown himself that marry Pansy. He was only twelve, for Merlin's sake. He had no intentions on marrying anyone for a while yet.

He wouldn't mind marrying Hermione, he thought absently as he walked to the library. He nearly tripped over a bucket in the hall when he realized what he was thinking. That was ridiculous. She was his friend, and she was one of the only tolerable people in his life. He tried to rationalize his thoughts, blaming them on spending too much time with Pansy.

"Ooh, lookie! Ickle Drakie's out for an evening stroll! And he made a mess!" Draco looked behind him to see Peeves. _So that's where the bucket came from_ Draco noted.

"Peeves!" Draco heard Professor McGonagall around a corner, so he ignored the ghost and kept moving. Dumb ghost. At least, if nothing else, he did help Draco shake the idea of marriage at all form his head.

When he found Hermione in their back corner, she was deep in study. She didn't hear him approach, and it wasn't until he sat across from her that she looked up.

"Oh. Hi, I didn't hear you arrive." She smiled.

"I noticed," he grinned back. "Busy in study?"

"I'm trying to learn how to charm a muggle car to fly."

"Why?"

"Because that's how Harry and Ron got to school this year. Mind you, Mr. Weasley had already charmed the car, and I expect it was a multi-step process, but I'm still curious-"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"That it's a multi-step process to charm something as complex as a car to fly?"

"No, before that."

"That Harry and Ron flew a car to school?"

"Yeah, what the hell? Who does that?"

"Idiots."

Draco raised his eyebrows in shock. "No kidding."

"Ron got a howler," Hermione said.

"I heard about that. I didn't realize it was because he _flew_ a bloody _car_ to school."

"I think they're stupid. They could have been killed, or worse. Expelled. They're lucky they weren't."

"Weren't what?"

"Both," Hermione said. Clearly, Draco noted, she still had her priorities out of whack.

"Anyways. What happened to the pixies in Lockhart's class today? I ran out right away."

"I saw that," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Well, Neville got lifted and they hung from the chandelier. Strong little things, Cornish Pixies. Then, when everyone else had followed you out, Lockhart fled into his office and told me and the boys to deal with them."

"That's weird," Draco's brow furrowed. "He's the teacher."

"That's what I said."

"Why did they hire him?"

"Dumbledore must have been having an off day." They both laughed at her comment.

"Oh, guess what else!"

"What?"

"I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Seeker."

"Really? Congratulations! How'd that happen?"

"Well, tryouts were yesterday, and it came down to me and some fourth year. I mentioned that my dad would send us new brooms if I made it, and look at that, I'm seeker."

"So you bought your way on?" Hermione accused, disapprovingly. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"No, I told you. It was a tie between me and someone else. I just happened to offer something that would help the whole team in the long run."

"That's still buying your way on."

"You won't be saying that when you see me play," Draco argued.

"It's bribery, and it's wrong!"

"I was just as skilled as the other guy. Maybe Flint would've picked me because I'm a longterm investment, more than a fourth year. I'll be around longer!"

"Whatever. I don't care about quidditch anyways."

"You should. That's two of your close friends who play now."

"It's a waste of time."

"So is reading a book for the sixteenth time," he gestured to Hermione's bag where her well-worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ was poking out.

"Learning isn't a waste of time!"

"You've got that bloody book memorized!"

Hermione glared at him, and began angrily packing her things to go.

"Hermione, wait," Draco said, suddenly regretting their argument.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

That was it. Hermione stormed off, leaving a stunned and slightly insulted Draco behind. _Well,_ Draco thought. _That didn't go nearly how I expected._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing! Reviews keep me motivated.**

 **I'm realizing now that there is a lot to cover in this story, and there are a lot of significant scenes that I need to cover, but I'm already two chapters into part two, and it's not even halloween. I'm going to have a lot to cut, unless you want more chapters for the year? Let me know what you think.**

 **This is also probably the last chapter for at least a week, because I have exams I really should be studying for. The minute I'm done with that, I'll be back here. Give me a week or so.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

A week later, on a Friday, was Slytherins first quidditch practice. The new brooms had arrived and they were rearing to go. Flint, the captain, had attained permission from Snape to steal the pitch from Gryffindor for the afternoon after classes. Draco was beyond excited, but he was doing his best to remain indifferent. Slytherins didn't often show excitement; it was something he reserved for private. Only Hermione ever saw Draco really happy and excited.

Speaking of the bushy haired brunette, she and Draco still weren't talking. Much to Draco's dismay, she had denied each of his five requests to meet up over the course of the week, and had ignored all of the notes he charmed to her. Draco wasn't mad anymore. He was just sad over the temporary loss of his best friend. He had been able to see where she was coming from, that maybe it was bribery to make the team, but he was a Slytherin; one who uses any and all means to achieve their goal.

He was hoping that practice would be able to help him clear his mind and forget her for an hour or two.

Fate, as it seemed, had other plans. The Slytherin team was intercepted on their way to the pitch by the Gryffindor team.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" Asked Oliver Wood, the stuck up, controlling Gryffindor captain.

Marcus Flint laughed. "Relax Wood, I've got a note." He passed the note to Wood who snatched it up, and read it.

"You've got a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked, handing the note back.

"Me," Draco said, shoving through the rest of the team to stand at the from of the pack. "And we've got new brooms, curtest of my father."

"Malfoy's your seeker?" Ron said, appearing with Hermione from nowhere. Then he gasped. "Those are the new Nimbus 2001s! They're even faster than your broom Harry!"

"Looks like your team won't be the best anymore, Potter," Draco sneered. He wasn't pretending. He really did hate Potter, and was prepared to show it in any way possible.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They all got in on pure talent," Hermione said, quirking an eyebrow at Draco as if daring him to challenge her.

Draco accepted her challenge.

"Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" As soon as the words left Draco's mouth, he regretted it. He saw her eyes flood with hurt and betrayal, reflecting the shock and sorrow in his own eyes. He hadn't meant to call her a mudblood. He had promised himself that even if he called other muggleborns that to improve his status with Slytherin and his father, he would never insult his best friend like that. But he did, and it was clear on her face that they would never be the same again. Draco felt his heart plummet as she stared up at him with big, sad, brown eyes.

 _Hermione,_ he mouthed, glad his back was to the rest of the students.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy," Ron said, pointing his taped wand at Draco. Draco secretly hoped that he would be hit with an unforgivable curse, because that was better than betraying his loyalty to his best friend. "Eat slugs!"

There was a spark from Ron's wand, but it backfired, and hit Ron instead. Draco laughed at the weasel's failure.

Hermione and Harry rushed over to Ron's side, helping him up. He groaned once, and then vomited a slug. The crowd that had gathered laughed and complained in disgust. Draco slipped back behind this team. He didn't want to face Hermione yet. He couldn't stand the look on her face. He watched through people as she and Harry escorted Ron toward Hagrid's.

"Alright, Slytherin Quidditch team, let's go. We've got a practice to hold."

Draco threw himself into practice, wanting to prove he really did belong on the team. He knew he needed to prove himself to the rest of the team, so they wouldn't think he bought his way on. He needed to prove himself to Hermione, who would eventually come to a game and see him. He needed to beat Potter for her. And he needed to prove to himself that Hermione was wrong. That he made the team for his talent and not his money.

He caught the snitch four times over the course of the hour and a half long practice.

When the team was released, it was time for dinner, so after a quick shower Draco found himself with Crabbe and Goyle, pushing around his food instead of waiting. The practice had taken his mind of the event before, but now that he was the only one around with more than two brain cells, it came back, hitting him hard. He had called Hermione a mudblood. Rationally, he knew he had no chance of ever regaining her friendship. They were already down in a rut when he said it, and both times it had been his fault.

He gave up trying to eat after a few minutes. He just felt ill. "I'm going for a walk," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. Not waiting for their reply, he shoved off the table and stalked out of the Great Hall. He didn't look at the Gryffindor table, but if he had, he would have seen Hermione's troubled face, watching him and seeing how torn up he was.

Draco's walk did little to clear his head. He even sat by the lake for almost an hour, trying desperately to find something that would take the blame off him, and maybe put some on Hermione. He tried to justify his actions and words, but he couldn't.

"Shit!" he growled, kicking a rock. "Dammit. I'm an idiot."

A few minutes later, he heard a crack of thunder, followed by the sound of rain hitting the surface of the lake. He stood up roughly and strode back to the castle. He wasn't ready to go back to the common room yet. When he did, he was sure to be surrounded by a hoard of first and second year girls who wanted his attention. He wasn't ready to face people. He had an hour until curfew at this point, so he went straight up to the astronomy tower.

As he approached the stairs, he heard a sniffling coming from above him. Curious, he climbed up, wondering who else had the same idea he had. For a different reason it seemed, as it became evident that whoever it was, was sobbing her heart out.

Draco saw a small figure crouched towards the outside of the tower, sitting on the ground curled against a support beam. She was just out of reach of the rain, but the wind still made her hair whip around. He knew that hair anywhere.

"Hermione…" he whispered. He didn't trust himself not to burst into tears if he tried to speak. Malfoys don't cry.

She looked up. "Come to insult me more?" she asked through tears. Her void was hoarse and it cracked halfway through her sentence.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, going closer to her.

"Me too," she whispered back. For some reason, it didn't feel right to talk out loud. It seemed like it would ruin the calmness of the spot, even with a storm raging.

"For what?" Draco sat beside her. She immediately stiffened.

"For being so prissy. For saying you broke the rules. Or whatever I said. Buying your way. I didn't mean it. Or, maybe I did in the moment, but I regret saying it now. I know you'll be excellent at Quidditch. You are at everything else."

"It's okay. I know it seems that way. I see what you meant."

"Doesn't mean I had to say it." Draco noticed her slowly inching away.

"I forgive you. Even though there's nothing to forgive. You've got you opinions and I've got mine."

"And one of yours is that I'm a mudblood. I get it."

"No. No Hermione. Look at me." He didn't speak until she did. "I am so sorry about that. I can't believe I said that, and I've done nothing but regret it since. That doesn't excuse it though. It was an awful thing to say."

"I saw your face right after you said it. I know you didn't mean to. But you were clearly thinking about it, if it slipped out. Is that what I am to you? A mudblood?"

"No, Hermione, why would you even think that?"

"Because of how easily it slipped out when you were mad. You must have been thinking about it."

"I was. I was thinking about it-"

"I knew it!" She started to stand up.

"But not like that!" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and forced her to stay on the ground with him. "Yes, the word mudblood has been in my head quite a bit, because father expects me to be like him; prejudiced and horrible. If I don't, it'll be really suspicious, and somebody will tell him I'm not living up to the Malfoy name. I'm too scared to face him"

"So if it wasn't me, it would have been some other muggleborn"?

"It has been," Draco said, averting his eyes down to his shoes. "I promised myself, and I promised you in my head that it would never be you. I'll never be able to show you how sorry I am. I didn't mean it."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. Draco waited patiently. He silently prayed to whatever deities were out there for Hermione to forgive him. "I believe you. I know you have to act like a Slytherin. Like a Malfoy. I know you have to be that person for everyone. I just… I wonder, which of you of the real Draco? The one that only I see, or the one that everybody else sees? It's hard to understand."

"I know. I hate that I have to pretend. But Hermione, you know I'm not pretending here. You know this is the real me. I don't want to lie to you."

"Draco, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never mean it? When you call me a mudblood to preserve the Malfoy image, promise you'll never mean it."

"But…"

"You have to. There's no way around it. You have to call me a mudblood. I know that. I just… I want to know, when I hear it, that you don't mean it."

"I never meant it in the first place."

"I know. It was in the moment, right?" Draco nodded his agreement. "I just want you to know that it really hurt. I was embarrassed too."

"I'm sorry," Draco said again. He turned his body so he was facing Hermione. The small, twelve year old girl looked smaller than usual, an due noticed her shivering.

"I know. I forgive you." She turned to face him too, and the pair there themselves into a hug. She was shaking, freezing cold. He pressed her harder against him and she welcomed his warmth.

"How long have you been up here?" He asked, rubbing her back to warm her up with friction.

"Since dinner," she replied, holding him closer.

"You should go inside and warm up." They let go of each other, and immediately Draco missed the contact. She was shaking so hard she was beginning to convulse.

"Alright." Hermione started to go down the stairs, back into the castle. "But lets promise never to fight like that again!"

"Never again, I promise."

"I promise too."

Draco sent her on her way, following a few minutes behind when he was sure the coast would be clear. Couldn't have anyone seeing them coming from the same place, now could they?

* * *

The next day, Draco couldn't contain his glee that Potter had a detention to serve. He basked in the knowledge that Potter was missing dinner and enjoying his evening with the insufferable Lockhart. He was taking a walk through the halls, intending to stop at the bathroom before returning to his common room for the night, when he came across a largely growing gathering of people.

Potter, Weasley and Hermione were at the centre of the group. Upon seeing what was in the middle of them, Draco felt faint. It had started then. His fathers plan had been put into action.

"'Enemies of the heir beware?'" Draco quoted. He turned to Hermione. "You'll be next, mudbloods." He saw a small flash of hurt cross her eyes, but it cleared up. _Good,_ he thought. _She knows I don't mean it._

Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle laughed. So they believed his act. And, based on the looks the other students around, from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor especially, the rest of the school believed him. He wasn't sure if he was really happy about that.

Dumbledore quickly dismissed everyone from the scene, except for Hermione, Potter and Weasley. Draco crept away with the last few people, and when he was sure nobody was looking, he ducked behind a wall to listen.

"Perhaps…" Professor Snape said slowly. "Potter was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time…"

Draco felt his mouth fall open, and he knew the three Gryffindors were having similar reactions. Snape? Being nice? Unheard of.

"Then again, the situation is suspicious, even Potter cannot deny this." Of course, Draco thought. "I for one do not recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I believe I am at fault for that," Lockhart said. Draco rolled his eyes at the pompous attitude the teacher had. "Harry was helping me answer fan mail for detention. We took dinner in my office."

"That's where I was coming from just now Professor," Potter said.

"And we just found him not far from here," Hermione said nervously. "We were on our way back to the common room she he said…"

"When I said I wasn't hungry anymore," Harry butted in.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore reminded them all. "I must stress though, that you be careful. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy's statement, as crude as it was, did have some relevance. If in fact, the chamber has been open, there is a great risk for all, especially those of muggleborn heritage. Do try not to go anywhere alone."

The Gryffindor trio didn't say anything, but after a few minutes came past Draco's hiding place. Draco made a beeline to the Slytherin common room and ignored everyone in his sight. He didn't stop until he was alone on his bed, curtains drawn and a silencing spell put up. He screamed in frustration. _Of course it would be Hermione in the most danger. Why couldn't she have normal friends? Someone who doesn't attract attention like Potter. Someone like me? Why couldn't she have been sorted into Slytherin. No, because then she would be bullied even more mercilessly than she is now._

Draco sighed. "Why couldn't she have been born a pureblood?"

He regretted thinking that almost immediately. He didn't mean it. He liked her just as she was, but wouldn't it be so much easier for them both if she was a pureblood? He thought about how much safer she would be, because she wouldn't be on some vengeful Death Eater's hit list for her blood status, and they could be friends in the open.

But no, Hermione was who she was and there was no changing that.

* * *

Hermione was a know it all. There was no changing that. Draco nearly snapped his quill in half when Hermione spoke up in the next Transfiguration class. Was she asking for it?

"Professor," said the brunette after Ron demonstrated his inability to perform simple spells. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the- the Chamber of Secrets?"

Draco raised his head to look at Hermione as if she was crazy, and then at McGonagall for being just as mad when she started explaining.

"Very well," McGonagall agreed after a few long minutes of silence. She launched into an explanation about the four founders of Hogwarts. "According to legend, Salazar Slytherin Wished to be more selective about the students who were accepted into Hogwarts. He thought only purebloods, those from all magic families, should be allowed to study magic. Legend says, he built a chamber beneath the school, and before leaving, he sealed it until the time that his heir returned to the school. Their could open the chamber, and in doing do unleash a horror that would purge the school of those who Slytherin viewed as unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," Hermione breathed. Draco's eyes snapped towards her.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "Of course the school has been searched many times, and no such chamber has been found."

"What does legend tell us… lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"Something only the heir of Slytherin can control. A monster."

Hermione asked no more questions, but there remained a somber mood over the class for the rest of the period.

Draco was walking in front of the three Gryffindors after class, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle. Instead, he focused on the conversation of the three behind him.

"Who is it?" Hermione was asking. _Figures they'd be interested. Can't keep their rotten noses out of anything,_ Draco thought.

"Let's think," Ron said sarcastically. "Who do we know that thinks all muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy…" Hermione said defensively. Draco tensed up. She couldn't blow their cover this way, but it was sounding like she would.

"Of course I'm talking about him! You heard him a few nights ago: 'You'll be next, mudbloods!'"

"I heard what he said," Hermione said sadly. "But Malfoy? The heir of Slytherin?"

"I think Ron's right, Hermione. That whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe and Goyle might know," Ron mused.

"They aren't thick enough to tell us." Draco sensed that the three Gryffindors had stopped walking. He waited until he and his friends rounded a corner, before feigning he had forgotten something. He shooed them on ahead, and snuck back to where the Gryffindors were.

"There might be another way," Hermione said. She looked up, seeing Draco hide behind a pillar. "It's near impossible, and we would be breaking nearly fifty school rules to do it. And it's very dangerous."

Ron and Harry thought for a few minutes.

"When do we start?" Ron asked.

Hermione spoke loud, hoping the increase in her volume would alert Draco to her plan as well. She needed to talk to him. "Meet me in the library tonight at seven thirty. Then we'll talk."

Hermione got to the library early. It was just past seven, and she intended to do some preliminary research before the boys got there. She was also hoping that Draco would show up and they could talk. It would be so much easier if he could tell her everything she needed know, but the boys would never believe her. So she wanted to go over the plan with him. Maybe he could help. Somehow.

Luck was on Hermione's side, because when she got to the library, Draco was already there, waiting in the back corner they usually met in.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy ball sack are you planning?" He asked with a harsh look on his face. He saw Hermione blanche.

"Well, obviously I can't just ask you anything, and take it to the boys. They wouldn't believe me. So, you're going to tell us. Except we won't be us. We'll be Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode or something."

"Okay…" Draco said.

"If you pretend to think we are actually your Slytherin cronies, and tell us what we want to know, any information you would have just told me, the boys will hear too. It's foolproof!"

"There are actually two problems with your plan. The first being that I would never tell Millicent Bulstrode anything. You'd be better off being Pansy Parkinson. The second, is what if I never planned to tell you anything to begin with? What if I don't even know?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I don't know who the heir of Slytherin is. It's not me, so Weasley can get that absurd idea out of his head," Draco narrowed his eyes, sneering. "And besides, why would I willingly help Potter with anything?"

"Because you'd be helping me," Hermione said. "Remember what Dumbledore said? Mudbloods are in danger."

"Don't call yourself that!" He snapped.

"You do," she pointed out. Draco sighed.

"I know. I don't mean it though. You're right. If we don't stop this… whatever it is, you are in danger. I don't want you killed."

"So you'll help us?"

"Sure. I'll help. I can get you the hairs- I assume you're plan is to use a polyjuice potion?" Hermione nodded. "I'll get you the hairs and robes. And I can help sneak ingredients from Snape. Where will you brew it?"

"I'd been thinking about the second floor girls bathroom; the one nobody uses."

"Myrtle?" Hermione nodded again. "Perfect."

"Thanks Draco. Now go hide. They'll be here soon."

"Anything for my best friend. I've got to keep you alive."

"I'll be fine," Hermione said. She left to go to a more open part of the library, where the boys would find her easily.

Draco stalked out, back towards his room. That's when he remembered the crumpled up paper he had stolen from the bookstore. He was waiting for the perfect time to give it to Hermione. He didn't know when that would be, but it wasn't yet.

Damn, it was hard being a double agent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so that took twice as long as it was meant to. Sorry about that. I was busy with exams and the prom and graduation stuff, so I haven't had much time to myself.**

 **I don't like this chapter until the last few hundred words, but overall i feel it is very fragmented. It covers most of the school year, from November to May. I foresee one more chapter for year two. I could have combined it into this one, but i wanted to get this one out before I go to Boston and have who knows what kind of internet connection.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco tried desperately to impress his father at the first quidditch game. Lucius had come to watch his son, and ensure that buying the brooms for the whole team was a good investment. He had to catch the snitch before Potter. He absolutely had no choice.

This turned out to be much more of a challenge than he thought. Potter really was a danger magnet. The seekers were chasing the evasive snitch when along came a rogue bludger, seemingly intent on bashing Potter's brains out. Draco was completely confident that he would win the game for Slytherin. The combination of new brooms, more goals scored and the bludger made it seem like Slytherin had it in the bag.

Draco was beyond disappointed when Potter caught the snitch in a maneuver to avoid the bludger. He swore loudly, and looked up to see his father shaking his head. He really hated feeling like a disappointment.

He took his time in the locker room after the game, hoping Lucius would get impatient and leave. His plan didn't work. The minute he stepped out, he was confronted by a furious Lucius and a timid Dobby. "You couldn't catch it, even when Potter had a distraction like that?"

"Don't make me regret this. Flint told me that you've been doing 'well' in practice. Let's see some of that 'well' during a game, hmm?"

Draco nodded. "You're dismissed, Draco. Go study. I've a meeting with the headmaster. Come, Dobby." He poked the elf with his walking cane, and they went towards the castle. Draco kicked a stone and went to sit in the stands. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. And of course, now Hermione was in the hospital wing coddling a boneless Potter.

"Dammit!" He stomped. Nothing was going his way. He could only hope that brewing the Polyjuice Potion went better for Hermione than anything did for Draco. Maybe then something would work out. But with the luck Draco was having, Hermione would be killed the next day.

* * *

As it turned out, Hermione was not the next muggleborn to be attacked. That was Colin Creevey. Draco and Hermione met up a day following Colin's attack, by the lake.

"It's getting cold," Hermione noted. Draco hummed in response. Hermione looked at her friend. "Is everything okay?"

"No! Nothing is okay. Another kid was petrified, and it keeps reminding me how possible it is for something to happen to you. I can't think!"

"Draco I'll be fine. We finally started the potion the other day. It'll be done by Christmas. Then you can 'tell us what you know.'"

"Will that be too late?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Will it?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, looking longingly over the Lake. "I'll be careful."

"You'd better be."

"Are you going to the duelling thing later this month?" Hermione asked, changing the subject so Draco would quit worrying about her.

"Of course. Are you?" Draco was pleased to see her nod. "Good, you need to be able to defend yourself."

"Quit worrying, I'm the brightest with of my age. I won't get killed."

"I know. I'm just paranoid. If something happens to you, I have to pretend to be happy. I can't be worried about you in public."

Draco watched Hermione mull things over for a while. "You see? That's why I don't want you killed."

"You've got a point. Okay. I'll be careful."

The two friends talked for a while longer about anything except the recent attacks and the danger Hermione was in.

* * *

As it happened, Harry Potter was a Parslemouth. Draco was slightly jealous of the ability that everyone learned about in early December. Sure, it looked like Potty was setting the snake on Justin, but it was a cool talent. Of course, Draco wasn't laughing the next day when Justin was petrified.

Or rather, he laughed with Crabbe and Goyle at the Hufflepuff's misfortune, but really, he didn't find it funny at all. Again, that could have been Hermione. He needed Potter and the Weasel to save the day again, like they did the year before.

Finally Christmas came, and Draco kept his eyes open for Hermione all day. It had been easy for him to secure the robes for the three Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to notice theirs were missing, and Pansy thought the house elves messed up in the laundry room. Draco didn't point out that not once in the hundreds of years that Hogwarts had been open had their been a documented incident in which the house elves messed up.

He didn't see her all day, but passed her in the hallway before he arrived to the feast. She was coming out from it, still munching on something. He pulled her behind a statue.

"Is it done?"

"As of this morning."

"Here are the robes," he handed her a bag. "And here are the hairs." He gave her three vials, each with one hair.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. How are you taking care of Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Oh!" Hermione reached into her own bag and pulled out some sleeping potions. "Make sure they drink this in their last drink of the night. Sneak it in if you must. As for Pansy, you'll have to be more subtle. Maybe bring her into the common room and knock her out there? I don't know. It's up to you."

"I'll take care of it. Hey, I just realized this will be your first time hearing this stuff too. Think you can handle it?" He nudged her playfully.

"I think I'll be fine. All there is for me to do now is go wait for the boys. We should be there in about an hour."

"That should be enough time for me to eat and handle them. Good luck," he nodded at her.

"You too," she replied, sneaking out from behind the statue, making sure the coast was clear and dashing off to Myrtle's bathroom.

Draco didn't taste the Christmas feast the elves prepared. He was too busy wondering how he would take care of the bodies of Crabbe and Goyle once they passed out. He managed to convince them to down one more goblet of pumpkin juice before forcing them to leave. He practically dragged them out from the Great Hall and around a deserted corridor before they passed out. He levitated them into a broom cupboard, and then went back in for Pansy.

She was sitting down the table from where he had been, with a few other Slytherin girls. "Pansy, let's go upstairs. I want to talk to you."

The pug faced girl jumped up and squealed, making Draco cringe. Maybe this would be easy.

He didn't listen to her babbling as he led her down to the dungeons. He had seen Potter and the Weasel leaving at the same time as them, so he figured he had less than half an hour. He walked at a pace that had Pansy running to keep up.

"What are we doing?" She asked as they slipped into the abandoned common room.

"Don't worry. Do you want a drink? I personally would love some pumpkin juice," he said, dumping her on the couch and going to pour two glasses.

"I'll take some!" Draco had to shake his head. She was making this too easy. And he had been worried. He scoffed, mixing in the last of the potion with her drink. He delivered it, and she took a long sip immediately.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing yet. Let's just sit here for a minute." Draco took another swig of his goblet, prompting Pansy to do the same. Soon, her goblet was empty. "Draco, I want more!"

"Do you?" Draco asked doubtfully. Pansy nodded. "I'll get it." He stood to take her goblet, but before he could, she slumped over, out cold. He chuckled and put the two goblets on the table in front of them.

She turned out to be heavier than he thought, and it was a struggle to carry her to his own dormitory. He would have preferred to dump her in her own room, but he wasn't in the mood for the sliding stairs.

Upon returning to the common room, he grinned. He couldn't believe that four second years had pulled off what they had so far. Until he remembered that Hermione had no idea how to get into the Slytherin common room. He swore, and took off down the halls of the dungeon, scanning for Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy, who wouldn't actually be the three they looked like.

He found them in a confrontation with the oldest Weasley, the one who was head-boy. He had to save them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson. Where have you lot been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"

"We were just…"

"Are you wearing glasses?" Draco asked, realizing that Potter had forgotten to remove his ugly specs, and hoping to remind him that he was supposed to be Goyle, not Potter.

"Oh - err, reading." Potter took them off and shoved them in his pocket.

Draco shook his head and looked helplessly at Pansy-Hermione. She grimaced back and mouthed "sorry."

"Reading? I didn't know you could read." He gave the Weasley a once over and then led the three Gryffindors into the common room. He grabbed Pansy-Hermione by the hand and made her sit beside him on one couch.

The other two dunces stared stupidly at Draco. "Well sit down."

Like robots, they sat. A few minutes passed in silence. Evidently, the whole group needed prompting.

 _Dunces_ he thought. "Do you think another mudblood will be attacked over the holidays? I mean Potter's staying, and he's the number one suspect."

"I dunno," Ron-Crabbe said, looking hopelessly at Harry-Goyle.

"I hope the whole lot of them are killed. And as for the next one? Well I hope it's Granger." He subtly reached over and squeezed Pansy-Hermione's hand to let her know he was lying. She squeezed back letting him know it was okay. He figured he was doing a good job playing dumb.

Ron and Harry were oblivious to their exchange. They were looking at each other, fuming at Draco's words.

"So you really think it's Potter who is the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked, trying to sound stupid.

"No, of odours it isn't. I told you, I have no idea who it is. All I know is that it's part of my father's master plan to bring back the Dark Lord, and eliminate Potter for good. If this plan succeeds, then Potter's or whoever's life the spirit of the Dark Lord sucks away will bring him back, and leave the other person dead."

"Well then it can't be Potter can it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Whoever it is has already started to open the chamber and release the Dark Lord. Potter's very suspicious."

"How would Potter know what to do?"

"Do you remember that diary my father slipped into one of the Weasley's cauldrons?" Draco stumbled for a minute. Of course Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't. Potter, Weasley and Hermione probably wouldn't either. "I told you about it months ago. We ran into them in the book shop, and he gave the someone there a journal. It's how the Dark Lord communicates with the heir, or whoever it is opening the chamber."

"So you think it's a Weasley doing it?" Harry jumped in, looking from Draco's smug face to Ron's horrified one.

"It could be. I'd bet it's the little one. The girl. No idea what she's doing, and a bunch of stupid, ignorant brothers not protecting her."

Draco turned to Hermione as the two dimwits across from them turned to each other. Ron was shaking.

"Do you really think it's Ginny?"

"I don't think she's the heir. I think the heir, Voldemort, is acting through her. Or someone else, depending on who has the journal. You need to find the journal and turn it in."

"How?"

"I don't know. Figure it out, but you really have to get our of here. Your hair is becoming bushier by the second, and your face is becoming too beautiful to be Pansy."

Hermione jumped up. "I left something in the Great Hall! Crabbe, Goyle, come help me find it!"

Harry and Ron had noticed each other changing back, so they didn't challenge Hermione. The three Gryffindors dashed out and made it back to Myrtle's bathroom before they were fully changed back.

After learning all the information they did, all Hermione could think about that night was that Draco thought she was prettier than Pansy.

* * *

It was a month later that Harry found the journal. He was with Hermione and Ron, and they passed by Myrtle's bathroom. It looked like there had been a flood, so they went to see what happened.

In the library a few days later, Hermione retold the story to Draco, including Harry's trip through Tom Riddle's diary memory.

"The only thing I'm confused about, or rather the thing that makes the least sense, is who is Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked.

"That's Voldemort. He changed his name after becoming powerful, because he hated his father." Hermione gave him a weird look. "My father knows a lot, okay? Overhearing this stuff comes with having a family who worships the Dark Lord."

"Okay, so then it couldn't have been Hagrid who opened the chamber."

"No, because it was Tom Riddle, Voldemort. The heir of Slytherin. And he's acting through that journal. But clearly, whoever had it to begin with has realized the danger and tried to be rid of it."

"They tried to flush it," Hermione noted. Draco nodded.

"What do we do? To stop the attacks and prevent any more?"

"I don't know exactly, but something tells me that it involves finding the entrance to the chamber and going down to see. Maybe there's a beast of some kind."

"There has to be something we aren't realizing!" Hermione growled in frustration.

"But what?"

"No idea," Hermione shook her head.

Neither one said anything for a few minutes.

"It's close to curfew," Draco said, breaking the silence. Discouraged, they packed up their things and left. Neither said anything in parting. They just hugged like usual, and separated.

Back in his dormitory, Draco paced. He felt like what he was missing was right on the tip of his tongue. He swore at himself and went to bed.

* * *

Winter slowly gave way into Spring, and one could tell that exams were approaching because Hermione became more tense and studious than ever before. There hadn't been any attacks for a few months, and the final game of the regular Quidditch season was approaching. It was to be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, and Draco intended to go watch, if for no other reason than to enjoy the fresh air and laugh at the Hufflepuffs.

The day before the game, Draco was trying to organize his trunk before dinner. He came across a pair of summer uniform pants, and chuckled. "There you are," he said as he folded the pants. He frowned as they didn't lay flat. Seeing the bulge near the pocked, he reached in and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

 _Basilisks,_ it read. Draco shot up, pants forgotten and raced out of the dungeons toward the Great Hall.

This was what he and Hermione had been missing all this time. The page clearly said that basilisks killed their victims by looking them in the eyes. But none of the petrified victims had looked it in the eyes. And they were dealing with Salazar Slytherin's chamber, of course a giant snake would make sense. He had to get to Hermione. He had to tell her so they could solve the mystery.

He literally ran into her as she came out of the Great Hall.

"Watch it, mudblood," he sneered.

"You watch it, Malfoy," she retorted. He leaned in for a second. "Library. As soon as possible."

She looked at him curiously for a minute. "Move!" He barked, shoving past her in a way that would have looked violent, but was really just playful.

Draco ate quickly, hoping to go to the library as soon as possible. He was delighted to find Hermione waiting for him in their regular spot.

"What's so urgent that you had to make a scene?" She asked when he approached.

"Basilisks. That's what's down there. I heard my father talking about it at the end of the summer, and i ripped this page out of a book in Florish and Blotts." Hermione glared. "Sorry, but now you can do some research."

Hermione scanned the page. "Draco, I think you're right."

"I can't believe I forgot about this page. We could have figured this out ages ago!"

"I need to research. I need books, I need… I need to read! Shoo!" Draco chuckled as Hermione became a flurry of activity, busily running from shelf to shelf. He remained seated at their table, watching her. He could see millions of questions buzzing in her head, and he thought it was endearing how she tried to keep up with them all.

She ignored Draco completely until cit was almost curfew, focusing with a furrowed brow on the many books she had in front of her.

"Granger, go to sleep. You can keep going tomorrow," Draco said finally, standing up and stretching.

"Five more minutes, then I promise I'll pack up." She didn't stand up.

"G'night Granger," he said leaving. She mumbled something after him, but didn't look up.

Draco grinned. She really was cute with her head bent over like that, so studiously.

The next morning, Draco woke up early and ate breakfast quickly. He then dashed to the library, and found Hermione already surrounded by books.

"Some breakfast?" He wondered.

"I'll get some lunch later. I'm busy."

"Are you coming to the quidditch game?"

"Not if I can help it. I'm researching. And then I have studying to do; finals are only a month away - no, less than. You should study too."

"I will, after quidditch."

"Alright. I think I'm onto something. I've figured out how it's getting around."

"What?"

"Well, none of the students attacked were found _in_ the Chamber of Secrets, were they?" Draco shook his head, and Hermione continued. "That means the basilisk must be moving around somehow, appearing in other bathrooms. It's using _pipes_!"

She scribbled the word down on the ripped page, an shoved it towards Draco.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Draco was in awe at this girl.

"I'm logical. Go to the game, I'll be fine here."

"See you later," Draco waved, and checked around to make sure nobody had seen them. He was in luck. It was so early that nobody else was there yet.

Draco made his way to the pitch and found a group of fellow Slytherins to sit with. There was almost half an hour to kill before the game started, so he talked with Blaise and Theo, making bets on who would win. As much as it pained them to say it, they all put their theoretical galleons on Gryffindor.

It was fifteen minutes past the planned start of the game, and the spectators were getting antsy, Draco included. He scanned the pitch for any sign of either of the teams, when suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked out to the middle of the pitch and cast a _sonorus_ charm.

"The match today has been cancelled until further notice. There has been another attack, on two muggle-born girls. Everyone is to return immediately to their houses and wait there for further instruction. Nobody it to travel alone. Go immediately."

Draco paled even more than his natural state because he had a really bad feeling about who had been petrified.

He passed McGonagall talking to Weasley, and slowed down to hear what she was saying.

"… with self and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Miss Granger has been petrified."

That was all Draco was able to hear before he was hurried away by the crowd around him, but in those few words, his worst nightmare came true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oops. So that was July, with no update. My bad. I got busy and this was a hard chapter to get out. It took me forever to figure out what I was doing with Draco at the end. So sorry it's rushed and choppy. I don't like it, and I don't want to play around too much with it. You've waited long enough. It;s my longest chapter yet though.**

 **Also, I'd like to clarify what fanfiction is, for those of you who feel I'm making some kind of mistake. It's a fan of a story or movie or whatever, using the world, characters and settings to create their own story, in which whatever they want happens. In my story, Draco and Hermione are friends. So yes, Draco might be out of character in what he says and does, but keep in mind that the real Draco would never actually befriend Hermione, at least not back in first year. Just thought I should make that clear. It seems that some people were a little confused about the concept of fanfiction.**

 **Rant over, sorry.**

 **After this chapter, next up: Third year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy! I swear, reviews actually make us writers write faster.**

* * *

Draco paced around the Slytherin common room, ignoring all human interaction for the rest of the weekend. In fact, he spent as little time as possible with people for the two weeks that followed Hermione's attack. He had taken to spending a lot of his time roaming the halls of Hogwarts, thinking. Sure, he cheered along with the rest of the Slytherins when Hagrid was taken to Azkaban after the attack, but his heart wasn't in it.

Truth be told, he missed his best friend more than he thought he would. He took every opportunity to sneak down to visit her, usually during the lunch hour when nobody else was around, or right before curfew when everyone was already in their houses for the night. It was hard though, because if someone else was there, he had to pretend he had a migraine or some other kind of ailment that required Madame Pomfrey's attention. She had commented on his sudden decline in general health, but he had shrugged it off, blaming the stress of upcoming examinations.

"If you're this stressed now, in your second year," she scolded, "imagine what you'll be like in your sixth and seventh."

Draco knew she meant academically, but he figured that at the rate Potter and his friends were finding danger, he would be an alcoholic by sixth year. He had gulped down the disgusting pepper-up potion as he glanced at Hermione. That girl was going to be the death of him, and they weren't even dating.

Draco absently kicked a piece of paper down the hall, nearing the library as he reflected back on that last visit to the Hospital wing. Where did that thought come from? Dating _Hermione?_ That wasn't even a possibility. They were best friends, and Draco wasn't even thirteen. He scowled and stopped walking, watching as the crumpled up piece of paper bounced down the hall. Even if he ever did like her in the future, or if she liked him, it could never happen. His father wouldn't stand for it, and they would both be dead before they could say "star-crossed lovers."

Draco shook his head and kept on walking. He convinced himself that he was only thinking these thoughts because he missed her, and because nobody else measured up to her in terms of friendship. Yeah, that was it. He kicked at the paper again, content with his decision.

Intent on leading his mind away from thoughts of Hermione, he curiously picked up the crumpled ball of paper and unfolded it. He nearly fainted when he realized what it was, and how lucky he was to have found it before Filch or someone else. He was holding the same ripped paper from the bookstore; the one he had given Hermione with all the information about Basilisks. She must have dropped it when she was petrified, and nobody had bothered to pick it up. He was dreadfully happy about that.

But what was he to do with it? It was the last piece of information that Hermione needed to tell Potter and the Weasel so they could save the day again. He couldn't very well waltz up to one of them and say cheerfully "I'm on you side, even though I hate your guts. Here's the information you need to defeat whatever evil lies below us. Go forth and save the world." No, he had to come up with something else.

He debated going after it himself, but decided against it. That would ruin his reputation as a Slytherin badass. Plus, something he would never admit to anyone, barely even himself, was that he was terrified at the idea.

Draco groaned in frustration, kicking the nearest wall. What did he do now? He was in possession of the only thing keeping Potter from saving the world again. _Hermione would know what to do,_ he thought to himself. Realizing he was an idiot, he kicked the wall again. If she was here, he wouldn't be in this predicament because she could have taken the paper to them and solved their problems.

He resumed his aimless walking. Something. He had to do something. Something had to come to him. A while later he checked the time, and saw it was getting close to curfew. Potter and the Weasel wouldn't be in the hospital wing this late, so it was probably a good time to go visit Hermione-

 _Of course!_ Draco couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. Potter and the Weasel visited her often enough, and they were always being their usual touchy-feely Gryffindor selves, poking at the petrified girl. He could plant the paper on her, somewhere they would be sure to find it quickly. The hand where she had been holding the mirror, now frozen in a fist-like grip would be perfect. They would have to notice it there.

Draco turned on his heel and made a beeline for the hospital wing, nocking over several Hufflepuff first years on his way. Madam Pomfrey was at the back of the infirmary when he got there, tending to someone who was bent over, being violently ill into a bucket the medi-witch held. She didn't notice Draco come in.

Hermione was in her usual bed near the front, looking as frozen as ever. Draco felt himself grimace at the sight, but made quick work of shoving the crumpled up paper into her fist. "We'll solve this Hermione, I promise. You'll be safe soon."

He managed to sneak out without Madam Pomfrey ever having seen him, and he grinned on his way back to his dormitory. He wiped it off is face upon entering though, putting in place his usual smirk. He settled in for the night, both completely worried and horribly satisfied that everything now rested in Potter's hands. Or rather, in Hermione's fist.

Goyle gave him a weird look as he choked back a chuckle at his own joke.

* * *

Draco was getting ready to murder Potter. It had been four days since he planted the paper, and Potter had yet to discover it. At this rate the mandrakes would be ready to revive those petrified before Potter found the note. Draco glared at everything he passed. He would give it another day, but if the note wasn't discovered by Thursday, he would give it to Potter himself.

As it turned out, his worrying was unrequited, because on his way from dinner to his common room on Wednesday, he passed the Weasel and Potter, hunched over something and talking in hushed tones.

"…to go tonight."

"Are you mad?"

Draco ducked unnoticed behind a pillar.

"We've got to figure this out Ron. You know what this means." Draco heard the crumple of the paper as it shook. "It's a basilisk. That's why I can hear it when it talks, and according to Hermione, it uses the pipes to get around. It's accessible from somewhere."

"A bathroom?"

"A bath- of course! Obviously that't where pipes would be!"

"Obviously," Draco hissed under his breath.

Harry's head shot up and looked at the pillar behind which Draco was frozen. "Ron did you hear something?"

"No?"

"Right. Well let's come up with something then."

"After a game of wizard's chess?"

"Alright."

Draco clenched his fists at their immaturity. Their best friend was petrified and they were playing wizard's chess.

 _Screw it,_ he thought angrily. He would go kill the thing himself. It would be quicker than waiting for them to come up with something. He, for the first time, saw the truth in an old saying his mother used as a means of complaining about the house elves. It really was true that if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself.

Draco decided he would throw caution to the wind, for Hermione, and go down that night.

He waited until everyone had cleared from the common room, sending Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle away. He gave it a few more minutes, pretending he was making sure nobody was going to catch him sneaking out. Really, he was to ashamed to admit even to himself that he needed a few minutes to pluck up the courage to go down.

Draco glared at the floor as he snuck out of the common room. He had no idea which bathroom he would be able to access the chamber from.

"Oi, shouldn't you be in bed?" Draco looked up in time to see the Bloody Baron whoosh right through him, and he shuddered at the feeling of death creeping through him.

The ghost didn't wait for a response, but Draco stared at the retreating figure for several seconds, until the ghost turned around a corner that led to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Ghost!" He exclaimed to himself. He broke out into a less than silent run, knowing exactly where he had to go.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was haunted by the ghost of a girl, a mudblood, who had been killed within it, fifty years earlier. What else happened fifty years earlier? The chamber had been opened. Was it possible that she had been killed by the basilisk? It was more than likely. In fact, Draco was sure he was right. So sure, that in his sprint to the bathroom, he forgot himself, and ran right into Professor McGonagall.

"What in the name of Merlin?" The old professor glared down at the shorter boy. "Mr. Malfoy, what on earth are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"Professor Snape, er, gave me permission to floo my father tonight." Draco cringed at his lie. He knew it sounded unbelievable.

"At nearly one in the morning? And on the third floor? When Professor Snape's office is in the dungeons? I sincerely doubt that. I don't doubt, however, that I'll escort you to your common room, and you can be certain to expect a detention for this escapade."

Draco bit back a groan, but followed his teacher back to the dungeons. "My father won't be pleased about a detention," he spat.

"Oh, do be quiet Mr. Malfoy."

"Monday night, be in my office at eight." With a parting nod, McGonagall saw that Draco entered the common room, and watched the door close behind him.

"Dammit!" Draco yelled, kicking a table.

He had been so close. He would just have to try again. He resigned to go to bed for the night, not happy that professors were doing nightly walkabouts. Surely they had better things to do?

The next day, Draco was walking from the main courtyard to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before dinner, when he overheard a group of teachers talking in hushed voices.

"A student has been taken," McGonagall was saying gravely. Draco ducked behind a wall to listen.

"Who, might I ask, Minerva?" Professor Snape drawled.

"Ginny Weasley."

Draco felt his eyes widen. She was a pureblood first year, although a blood traitor. He heard two gasps from across the hall and forward. Hidden behind a statue in a crevice were Potter and the Weasel.

"What does this mean Albus?"

"It means that the school will have to be closed. Hogwarts is no longer safe. We are heading in the same direction we went fifty years ago, and that resulted in death."

The teachers paused in a solemn silence.

It was interrupted after a few seconds by Lockhart strutting down like he owned the school.

"So sorry I'm late, I missed the meeting memo. What are we talking about?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He really hated that idiot.

"Actually, Gilderoy, you're arrival is quite timely. A girl has been taken into the chamber. Perhaps you can help? Surely this will be simple compared to your past endeavours?" Draco smirked at the dripping sarcasm accompanying McGonagall's comments.

"As I recall," Snape began, "you were saying the other day that you've known all along where the entrance to the chamber is? And how to get in?" Draco tensed. Surely they wouldn't trust that idiot to save the Weasley girl? Surely Snape was being his usual self?

"Oh well, er, yes i did say that, didn't I?" Lockhart sputtered.

"Then it is settled. You will go find the Weasley girl." Draco blanched as Dumbledore spoke.

"Right. Well then, I'll just go get prepared." Lockhart turned around and went back to where he came from, and once the coast was clear, he dashed to the bathroom. He had to get there before Lockhart did. He didn't trust that asshole as far as he could throw him.

Draco made it, and was not surprised to find Myrtle floating around.

"Who are you?" She sneered, stopping her moaning to look down as he approached.

"Who are you?" He countered with his own sneer. She grinned in a way that made Draco slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Myrtle, and this is my bathroom. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"How do you get to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Myrtle's eyes widened, and she made some pathetic screeching sound as she floated violently down a toilet. She reappeared behind Draco.

"I don't know _how_ ," she squeaked. "But the entrance is under one of the sinks."

Draco nodded. That would make sense. Maybe one of them moved out? Maybe it was hollow on the inside. "Myrtle?"

The ghost looked over at him. "Yes?"

"Would I be right in assuming you died because of the basilisk in the chamber, fifty years ago?"

Before Myrtle had the chance to respond, three people burst into the bathroom, and Draco ducked around the opposite side of the sink.

"Oh Harry, back again," Myrtle cooed, drifting to Harry. Draco's eyebrows jumped up to his hairline. Apparently, the dead girl had a thing for Potter. Draco bit back a laugh and a smirk at the idea.

"How d'you reckon we get, you know, into the chamber?" The Weasel asked, his voice shaking. _Some Gryffindor he is,_ Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. Draco heard him step forward and run his hands over one of the sinks. "Ron, look."

"Is that…"

"A snake? Yeah. Myrtle, is this the entrance to the chamber?"

The ghost girl didn't do anything more than giggle and swirl down the toiet again, but Harry took that as a yes.

"How do you suppose I open it?" Potter asked.

"Well, it's a snake. Try speaking Parseltongue to it."

"Boys if I may," the pompous voice of Professor Lockhart piped up.

"NO!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison, making Draco jump.

"Go on Harry," the Weasel encouraged.

Harry spoke. Draco thought it sounded like a bunch of made up garbage, but something clicked, and suddenly the sink was moving. The entire circle was expanding, and Draco jumped out of the way to avoid being run over by the one he was still hiding behind.

"Down?" Ron wondered.

"Down."

"Well since Harry opened the chamber it only makes sense that he-"

"That _you_ go in first," Ron butted in. Draco heard a shuffling, and then an echoing shout as their teacher was dropped down the hole.

"Quite filthy down here," the professor shouted from the void. "Quite filthy indeed."

"If you die down there Harry, you're welcome to share my toilet," Myrtle giggled. Harry coughed.

"Ready Ron?"

"For Ginny," Ron went down next.

"For Ginny." Harry agreed as he jumped down last. The bathroom grew quiet, the only sound being two thumps echoing up as Harry and Ron hit the bottom.

Draco stood up. Should he go down? Or should he wait above ground incase they didn't come back? _Someone has to be here when Hermione wakes up_ , he reasoned. _But, Potter is down there with two idiots, and he isn't exactly a Ravenclaw himself._

Draco clenched his fists. He wasn't a coward. Who knew what Potter was up against down there? "Better go then," he said to himself.

"Are you going to?" Myrtle asked as Draco went around to the other side of the sinks.

"Yes."

"Well, you can join me here too, if you die."

"Thanks?"

Draco gave a weird look to the ghost's back as she giggled back up to the ceiling.

"Well," he whispered to himself, "here it goes."

He held his breath as he tentatively fell down the hole, surprised when it turned into a slide a few feet down. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he wrapped him arms around his head. He soon lost all vision as the slide turned around a corder, cutting off the light from above. The darkened didn't last long though, and soon Draco was in a surprisingly well lit landing room, stopping with an "oomph."

He studied the floor for a few moments before deciding he didn't actually want to know what he was sitting on. Swiftly standing up, he surveyed the scene before him. Nothing. Surely this wasn't the Chamber of Secrets?

Turning, Draco found a circular doorway beside the slide. It was open, and he could hear voices from the other side.

"Lockhart's knocked his head on the stone, and he's got no idea who he is!" Ron yelled.

Potter's muffled reply came after a few seconds. "There's a pathway here, I'm going to follow it. You stay with him."

"Err, right," the Weasel mumbled.

"Peculiar place, is it not?" Lockhart said.

Draco glared. He couldn't go through if the Weasel was there, could he?

If he knocked the weasel out, perhaps with a rock.

Draco wasn't above playing dirty to get what he wanted. He crept over to the entrance, trying not to make a sound. It was hard to be quiet, because every step made the floor deposit, which he decided was bones, crunch. He reached for a rock, then remembered he was a wizard, and one of the simple spells from duelling club would work. He nearly punched himself for losing his mind like he did. Adventure weren't his area of expertise, but honestly, was he really that dumb?

He pulled out his wand, aimed it at Weasley's back, and said the spell, " _stupify."_

Weasley fell to the ground, and Lockhart looked up. "Oh I'm so sorry, are we in your home?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, shook his head, casting the spell again, knocking Lockhart down. He would be lucky to remember anything with the blows he's been taking to his head.

Draco moved on from the scene, following the tunnel that Potter had mentioned. These were the pipes the basilisk had been using, he realized as he sidestepped puddles. He wondered briefly where the giant snake was. It wouldn't be hard to miss when it appeared, but at the same time all he had were milliseconds before it would petrify him. He stayed alert as he ducked through the tunnels.

It took him a few minutes but he finally heard Potter, talking to something.

"Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future," said an unknown voice. Draco peeked around the corner, and saw Potter lying beside a dead basilisk, looking up at a ghostly image of a young boy, a few years older than they were.

That was him; that was Tom Riddle. Draco stared blatantly, forgetting for a minute that he was trying to stay hidden. How was he here? What was going on?

Draco's questions were answered when Potter grabbed a basilisk tooth, said something incomprehensible, and stabbed what seemed to be a diary. _Tom Riddle's Diary,_ Draco realized. Harry was destroying Tom Riddle's diary.

"What are you doing?" Tom screamed. Bursts of light shot out from him as he collapsed. "No! Stop that!"

Potter ignored the memory of Tom, and opened the diary, stabbing one more time. Tom disappeared, and within seconds, the still body of the Weasley girl stirred.

"I've got to get out of here," Draco muttered. But before he would solidify a plan, Potter and the girl stumbled past him, helped along by Dumbledore's bird. Draco pressed himself against the wall of the branch-off pipe he was hiding in. Nobody noticed him. They were too busy getting the hell out of the chamber.

Draco stared after them. He wondered if, by some miracle, the bird would consider coming back for him, but it was a phoenix; Dumbledore's phoenix to be exact. It would probably only come to those who deserved it, like Potter. People who saved other people's lives.

Draco was S.O.L.

He trudged his way back to the entrance, peering up at the slide. "Like I have another bloody option," he grumbled to himself. He jumped up and managed to gain some leverage.

"What I wouldn't give for this to become stairs," he muttered, beginning his shimmy up.

Well over an hour later, Draco's arms were shaking from the effort, but he could see the light at the top. When he reached the part of the slide where the incline turned into straight drop above him, he was delighted to see a ladder materialize in front of him. He gratefully grabbed the bottom rung and hoisted himself up.

Finally out of the tunnel, Draco collapsed on the floor, ignoring the filth of the bathroom for what might have been the first time in his life. He gasped for breath, closing his eyes, and letting the cold from the floor cool him down. He was suddenly hyperaware of how sweaty and utterly exhausted he was. This was unlike anything he'd ever done before.

"Give me the basilisk," he breathed. "I'll gladly take that over that slide again."

"Oh I wondered where you had gone, Draco," Myrtle cooed, floating down to lie next to Draco.

"Dead might be nice," he replied. He wasn't sure if his limbs were still attached at that point. He couldn't feel them.

"It's actually fun, sometimes," Myrtle replied. "I can do this!" And she proceeded to flush herself down the toilet again. Draco groaned. He had to get out of here.

"Well," he forced himself to sit up. "I've got to go Myrtle." He managed to get onto his knees. His legs were shaking and his arms felt heavy. "Nice seeing you." Standing was entirely too painful, but somehow he managed to hobble out of the bathroom and all the way to the Slytherin common room without being questioned by anyone.

Draco grumbled at Pansy quite rudely actually, and then went down to his dorm room and collapsed on his bed. He somehow filled a spare goblet with some water, downed it three times, and promptly fell asleep. The next morning he woke up near lunch, and stretched, feeling the stiffness from his insane climb coming back to haunt him.

As it was Sunday, he meandered at his own pace to dress in his clothes, and trudged to the Great Hall. Nobody bothered him, and he was grateful for that. After he ate, he stopped into the hospital wing to check on Hermione and see about getting some pepper-up potion.

Madame Pomfrey mumbled something about overworking again, and Draco snuck over to Hermione's bed. She was still out, but so was everyone else.

"Here you go." When he heard her return, Draco jumped away from the bedside. "Mr. Malfoy, please try not to kill yourself with your work. Now get out, we have to revive all these people today."

Draco mumbled a thanks, and took off, downing the potion as he went. The vial dematerialized when it was empty, and Draco felt a little better. Still, with nothing to do, no interest in studying, and Hermione to wait for, he ended up back in his bed, sleeping until dinner.

Hermione came back right at the start of dinner, but Draco didn't get to talk to her until late the next day. He actually had to send her an owl asking to see her, because he couldn't find her. He figured that with exams cancelled they would be able to hang out. Apparently not.

He was waiting for her in a secluded spot down by the lake, hidden by some large rocks and several trees. It was almost a small cave with an excellent view.

"Hey," she said, approaching slowly.

"Hermione!" Draco uncharacteristically jumped up off the ground and threw himself at her. He took her small figure and wrapped his arms around her like he would never let her go again.

"Can't- breathe!" she gasped, and Draco let her go a little. But she hugged him back.

"I missed you," he admitted, looking down to the ground.

"I can't believe I missed so much of my life! So much school! Of course I'm devastated about exams being cancelled, but I've been meeting with all of my teachers to see if I can't catch up. It'll be a lot of work, but I think I can do it. Of course, I can't practice at home over the holidays, because we can't use magic outside of school, but-"

Draco kissed her.

He did it to shut her up, but he had to admit he didn't hate it. Her lips felt nice, soft, pressed against his, even though they were unmoving.

Both of them froze. Draco felt his eyes widen, mirroring Hermione's as he pulled away.

"Sorry," he said, looking anywhere but her.

"S'all right."

Neither spoke for several minutes.

"I did it to-"

"What was-"

They both laughed nervously.

"I did it to shut you up," Draco explained.

"That worked," Hermione mused.

"I call it a success."

"You did succeed in shutting me up, yes. Good for you."

"Sorry," he said again.

"It's okay. It didn't mean anything. I'd say it's probably a more polite way to shut me up than saying, for instance, 'Hermione shut the hell up.'"

"That's very true," Draco agreed. He couldn't help but feel an anxious tugging on his insides. He disagreed with her statement 'it didn't mean anything.' It was then that Draco realized he had a crush on the muggleborn witch he called his best friend.

"Then we don't have a problem," Hermione grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. Draco could tell she was trying to convince herself there wasn't anything wrong. He was glad she was willing to forget it and move on from the awkwardness of the situation. "So tell me how you saved the day again."

Draco spent the rest of their evening in the little cave retelling the story of how he gave Potter the nudge he needed. Hermione sighed when he finished. "I can't believe I missed that."

"You'll make other memories. You're friends with Harry Potter for Merlin's sake. You'll find more trouble. It's guaranteed."

Hermione couldn't help but agree. She knew he was right. There would be more adventures, and she would be apart of those ones.

Two weeks later, Draco and Hermione once again promised to write, using Draco's owl, everyday over the summer. Hermione was sad to leave him behind, knowing that this summer she would be meeting up earlier with everyone else. Draco was also melancholy, but for different reasons. He felt something hanging in the air between them. A change of sorts. He hoped it wouldn't have a negative effect on them, but he couldn't be certain. He had just gotten her back after so long, and now he was leaving her for almost three months. At least this time they would be able to write.

One thing he knew going into the summer before third year was that he was in for his own adventure with his feelings for his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers!**

 **Welcome to chapter nine, in which we begin third year. This year will deviate quite a bit from canon I believe, and will focus less on the events from the original story and focus more on the growing relationship between our two little wizards. I may get a bit carried away towards the end here. I was originally going to end it with some loving, but decided it wasn't time yet. Soon my lovelies, very soon.**

 **Also, yeah Draco is totally out of character when he is around Hermione. But friendly remember that's exactly who he is here.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter, and for favouriting and following me and my story. I'm super excited for the next couple of chapters and hope you enjoy them!**

 **Be sure and leave a review if you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Draco made a countdown calendar. By hand. With rip away pages that he tore off every day in anticipation of the first of September. He did this right after he got home from Hogwarts at the end of his second year, but not before he wrote out his first message to Hermione and sent t off with his owl. He couldn't decide if his actions were obsessive or cute through her eyes, so in his second letter, he asked.

She replied to his question with a simple, five worded sentence. _That's adorable you pumpkin head._

He wasn't sure what to make out of his apparent new nickname, but Hermione made a point of using it in every subsequent letter because of his confusion about it.

Approaching the end of the summer, Hermione sent Draco a letter informing him that she would be in Diagon Alley for the last week of the holiday in order to do her shopping and see people. Draco made note of this and asked his mother if they could go. She consented to the second Monday before school, so Draco replied with that information. Hermione confirmed that she would be able to meet him, and that's when Draco felt butterflies in his stomach.

His crush hadn't gone away with distance as he had predicted it would. In fact, it had only gotten stronger. He thought about his bushy haired friend all the time, spacing out during dinner parties and blanking out on his summer homework. He had originally been worried that they would be awkward following their kiss, but thus far the letters had been up to their usual standards. If anything they were sometimes even more friendly than they had been in the past.

Draco was worried about their first meeting in person though. He wondered if it would be awkward or forced or something like that. He was nervous. So nervous in fact, that he stayed up the entire night before he went to meet her, unable to sleep. He felt ridiculous.

He gave up the facade of sleeping at six-thirty, and took a thirty minute shower. He half hoped the warm water would lull him into a sleepy state, but it did the opposite. He was keyed up and slightly jittery when he went down for breakfast at seven thirty, having stalled as long as possible.

It took what felt like forever for Draco's mother to finally be ready, but finally, _finally,_ they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Right then, you go do what you must, I'm going down to Knockturn Alley to get some things for your father. Come find me in a few hours. Probably in Borgin and Burkes. Don't get into any trouble," Narcissa said, already beginning to walk toward her destination. Draco grinned. He had several hours to kill, and now all he had to do was find Hermione.

She was waiting where they had agreed; around the corner, in the alley beside the ice cream parlour. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he noticed her for the first time. He did a quick scan of the area, but nobody he knew was there, so nobody would notice his uncharacteristic smile.

"You look different!" Hermione exclaimed when he approached. It was true. Draco had stopped gelling his hair back flat. Instead, he used less product and let is fall somewhat naturally, borderline purposefully messy, across his forehead.

Draco was suddenly shy. He was thrilled she had noticed, but of course, she was a girl. They noticed everything. "Is different good?" He asked, looking at her timidly.

"Definitely. It makes you look older. Better looking." Hermione blushed at her own comment and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"That's good," Draco smirked. "I am a Malfoy, after all. Looks are important."

"Of course they are, pumpkin head."

"Aw, do we really have to keep the nickname?" Draco groaned.

"Yes, it's endearing. Now, what are we doing today?"

Draco and Hermione tried to blend into the crowd on the main drag of Diagon Alley, catching each other up on the events of the summer. Hermione talked animatedly about her trip to France with her parents, and Draco was content to listen.

They went into several shops, choosing the ones where there was less likely to be anyone from Hogwarts to see them. Draco insisted on going into a small gift shop that he knew had a reputation of being expensive and high end.

"Draco look!" Hermione pointed through a glass display cabinet at a necklace on a silver chain. The pendant was silver as well, in the shape of a small dragon, and it held a small red stone.

Draco studied her face, feeling hurt himself when her expression fell upon seeing the price of the necklace.

"Come on then," she said almost bitterly, giving the store clerk a quick glare that Draco didn't miss. "I'm hungry."

She cast one last glance at the necklace, sighed and strolled out of the store, her head held high. They walked silently for a bit. Suddenly, Hermione let out a yelp and ducked into the next shop, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him with her. He stumbled over the entrance and nearly into an owl cage. _Wonderful,_ he thought. _Animals._

"What the hell, Granger?"

"Look!" She pointed through the front window to someone that Draco didn't see at first.

"Merlin's saggy ball sack," Draco gasped. "What's Potter doing here?"

"I don't know! I didn't think he would come until the Weasley's got back, and that's not for a few days!"

"Well what do we do?" Draco was frantically searching for an idea, but all he saw was cats and owls.

Hermione just shook her head. She was about to blow her cover, she knew it.

"Right, I've got an idea. You go, say hi or whatever. Distract him. I'll go run a quick errand, and if we can, meet back here in half an hour?"

"And if one of us gets here and the other isn't here?"

"Wait ten minutes, then assume it's impossible."

"Got it. Oh look at that cat!"

"Granger, focus!"

"Right. Okay, well I hope I'll see you later! If we don't write me. I'll be here in a few days for the rest of the summer, maybe we can sneak away again?" Hermione hoped she didn't sound too eager to see him again. Draco was happy that she wanted to hang out with him again.

"Definitely." He pulled her into a quick hug. They both held on a bit too long for a good bye, but neither cared.

"Bye," Hermione said, dashing out the door and chasing after Harry. Draco smiled softly. She was perfect. Bushy hair and all. He waited a few minutes, pretending to have an interest in the nearest owl.

When the coast was clear, he went back to the gift shop they'd been in earlier. Hermione's birthday was coming up.

* * *

Hermione was shit out of luck. As she sorted through her trunk later that night at home, she reflected on her day. She really hoped she hadn't come on too strong with Draco, but ever since their kiss at the end of second year, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. She knew it was a ridiculous crush and that she would probably get over it sooner than later. Plus, what was the likelihood that he would ever like her back? Not good.

She sighed. She refused to be the giggly school girl that most of her peers were. Besides. He was her best friend. If they ever dated, they would risk losing that. That thought settled it, and Hermione resigned to getting over Draco as soon as possible.

They hadn't been able to meet up again after the Harry incident. She had spent the rest of the day entertaining the lonely Harry, and Draco had been whisked away by his mother not long after his purchase. They would just have to find another time to meet up.

That time ended up being the first night back at school. Their first encounter was unpleasant to say the least. It was unfortunate that Draco came up so much in conversation with Harry and Ron. He was Hermione's least favourite topic to discuss with the boys because of her secret friendship. She usually tried to distract them or tell them to "just forget it" or to "leave it alone" when the blond started things, but they rarely listened. She hated that her three best friends were such enemies, and although she would never admit it to anyone, it was driving her slightly insane.

Hermione and her new half kneazle, Crookshanks, met Draco out in their little cave by the lake after dinner, where Hermione proceeded to reprimand Draco about his words to Harry.

"Was it really necessary to bother him about fainting?"

"Granger, honestly. It's just a bit of fun. What happened anyway?"

"It's not fun. It's sad! I don't even know how it happened, but the Dementor did something that made him pass out. It was terrifying."

"You're okay though, right?" Draco's forehead scrunched up as he looked down in concern.

"You'll get worry lines," Hermione mumbled, smoothing out Draco's face. "Yeah, I'm alright. It was just really cold and =, well, sad i suppose."

"That's because they suck your happiness right from you."

"I know that. But I mean, i felt like weeping and the dement or didn't even attack me."

"Don't overthink too much for now. It's in the past, and they'll catch Black. With any luck, he's already caught."

"Hopefully," Hermione sighed. "Where's Crookshanks gone to?"

"You bought that bloody cat?"

"He's cute!"

"He's the devil."

"He's a cat."

"So you see my point."

"You're just jealous that I'll never love you like I love him, pumpkin head," Hermione said, cuddling the orange fur ball against her chest. The cat meowed, hissed and struggled to get away.

"Something tells me that he'll never love you like you love him, or me for that matter. In fact, he seems to see you in the same way I see Potter."

"Nevermind, he's brand new. He'll figure out soon enough that I'm his mommy now. He'll learn to love me."

"If you say so," Draco said doubtfully. If by some miracle, Hermione was able to catch that cat at the end of the night, he would believe it.

"So which elective are you looking forward to most?" Hermione asked, leaning against a rock.

"Definitely not Care of Magical Creatures. Merlin knows why I chose that one, but I guess it's better than ancient runes."

"Hey! I'm looking forward to that one. It'll be interesting!"

Draco scoffed. "Not a chance. Wait, isn't ancient runes at the same time as divination? I thought you were taking that."

"I did say that didn't I?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Hermione," Draco said suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," she said, casting her eyes downward to avoid Draco's curious look.

Draco pouted a pout that would put a puppy to shame; surely one that he would kill anyone else for witnessing.

When Hermione refused to acknowledge him, Draco was forced to poke her in the side. "Hermione." Poke. "Hermione!" Poke. "Hermione?" Poke. "HermiONE! AGH!"

Hermione had taken him by surprise, springing from her seated position onto him, tackling him and pinning him underneath her. He put up a fight, trying to roll her off, but she was relentless.

It took some more flailing limbs and a few screeches that Draco would later convince himself belonged to Hermione, but finally, he had her pinned underneath him, both of them breathing hard and laughing. "Tell me," he gasped.

Hermione's eyes widened as she perceived how close he was to her. Her crush was still going strong, and here he was, hovering mere inches from her.

"Don't make me hex you," Draco threatened when Hermione didn't speak.

"I honestly can't tell you. There's nothing to tell anyways," she lied.

Draco stared her down for a few minutes, but she didn't budge. It wasn't easy, but she kept her mouth shut. "Fine. I'll find out eventually."

"No you won't," she determined. "Now get off me."

* * *

"These books are evil," Ron muttered, glancing warily at his book as it snarled.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny," Draco piped in from across the clearing. "Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

Hermione turned away from the scene and shook her head, slightly annoyed at him. It was the first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year, and already Draco was being awful.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione cringed. She would have preferred he leave it be, like she had, but Harry was feeding Draco's attitude. If only he'd ignored the blond, then Draco would have stopped.

But instead, Draco proceeded to harass Harry. He and his friends put up the hoods of their cloaks up, and pretended to be dementors. It wasn't just Harry that jumped at Draco's cries of "Dementor! Dementor!" It was half of the class.

Hermione glared at Draco as she led Harry off, muttering something about ignoring the jerks. She would yell at him later.

It was obvious now that Draco had the upper hand, but when Harry came back from his flight on Buckbeak later in the lesson, Hermione knew something dreadful was going to happen. She saw the look of determination and anger on Draco's face, and she gritted her teeth. His Slytherin ambition and determination to one-up Harry was going to get him killed, she knew it. She tried to send him a warning look, but he didn't look at her as he marched towards the hippogriff.

She heard the incident before she saw it. The hippogriff screeched, rearing up on it's back legs and swiping its front talons at Draco. Draco yelled as he fell back and landed with an "oomph!" on the ground. He immediately reached for his arm, cradling it to his chest as he moaned.

Hagrid shooed Buckbeak away before going to tend to Draco.

"It's killed me," Draco moaned, making a spectacle of himself. Hagrid looked lost for what to do and Hermione forgot for a minute that they weren't supposed to be friends.

"Hagrid!" She shouted, stepping forward. "He has to be taken to the hospital!"

Draco heard her through his moaning and groaning, but ignored her. She was truly like that; bossy and rule-following, so nobody would think twice. She'd have said that for anyone.

"Right," Hagrid said. "I'm the teacher, I'll do it. Er, Class dismissed."

"Wait until my father hears about this! You'll be sacked! You'll be finished, you and that bloody chicken!" Draco's cries of protest and threats could be heard for a while after they'd left the clearing.

Hermione was freaking out. Once the commotion had cleared and people started making their way back up to the castle, she realized what she had done. Had anyone noticed that she seemed worried about Draco? Probably, she decided, remaining quiet beside Ron and Harry.

"You alright?" Ron asked. "You look kind of ill."

"I'm just tired," she said.

"Go to bed early then. Good job that beast attacked Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron commented. Hermione grunted some kind of agreement, but as soon as she could, she slipped away from the boys and went to pout on her own.

That night after dinner, she received a note. It only had six words on it.

 _Cave by the lake. Fifteen minutes._

Though it was unsigned, Hermione knew it was from Draco. Nobody else knew about their cave.

Hermione excused herself from the table and headed out to a courtyard that was on the way to the lake. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to face Draco. He was bound to be furious with her for her outburst. Someone had to have questioned it. She could hear it in her head. "Why did the _mudblood_ seem so worried when the bloody chicken attacked you?" Someone sneered. The image in her head looked suspiciously like Pansy Parkinson.

 _Screw it,_ she thought. She decided that she would face the music and go see him.

His back was to her as she entered the cave. She didn't say anything as she approached him, but he heard her footsteps approach, first ranching on the sand and gravel, then tapping as she entered the rock bottomed cave.

"You were worried about me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that he meant to sound serious, but came out with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, stopping beside him but not looking at him. She didn't want to see the anger in his eyes.

He grinned as he turned to look at her. "Why are you sorry?"

She finally met his eyes, confused.

"Everyone heard!"

"Yes Granger. Everyone heard you being the usual rule follower, bossy, teacher's pet you always are. Answer me this. Would you have said the same thing if Ron or Harry was hurt?"

"Well, yes but they're my best friends, of course-"

"Would you have said the same thing if Dean Thomas or Blaise Zabini was hurt?"

"Yes…"

"Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yes? Draco-"

"Then what makes me so different?" Draco demanded. He was determined to prove his point.

Hermione paused for a brief moment. "What?"

"How am I any different than any other student? I'm would have done the same thing for _everyone_ else, because that's what the protocol is for an injured student, and you always follow the rules."

Hermione stopped talking. Her brain was trying to process the idea that maybe, just maybe, nobody thought anything odd about her behaviour towards Draco earlier.

"I'll give you a few minutes," Draco said. "To come to terms with it and see that I am right."

"Damn you, Malfoy," she said, narrowing her eyes and trying not to smile.

Draco's grin reached his grey eyes, and she saw he was happy with the conclusion they'd reached. Or rather, that he'd reached, and she'd come to see light on.

"So you were really worried about me then?" He asked sneakily.

"Yes, I was. You were moaning and rolling on the floor like you'd been shot or something. Does it hurt?"

"I've got a bunch of stitches, to hold the gashes closed while the potions work their magic. It's not too painful, but I'm going to milk it for all I can."

"That's stupid."

"That's Slytherin. I can get Pansy to do my work for me."

Hermione shook her head and gingerly leaned in to hug her friend, glad he was okay. He slipped his arm out of it's sling and hugged her back fully.

Both teens were thrilled to be in each other's arms again, but neither was ready to admit it to the other. Draco was delighted that Hermione had been worried about him though. She cared. And Hermione? Well she was glad he was okay and not mad at her for the outburst.

* * *

When Draco had said he would be milking his injury for all it was worth, he meant it. He was driving Hermione absolutely insane with his constant whining about his arm. It was annoying to see Pansy Parkinson hanging off his other arm, fawning over him like a puppy. She hated the attention he gave her. She was jealous, and she hated herself for it.

Consequently, Hermione was delighted when, a week or so after the Buckbeak incodent, Draco returned to class. She told herself it was because now he really was okay and couldn't even pretend much anymore, but really, it was so she could keep an eye on him. He still wearing the sling in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

All the happiness Hermione had gained when she saw him in the classroom was lost when she learned they would be facing their deepest fears. She was sure hers would have to do with Draco, probably saying awful things about her and she was certain whatever it was would embarrass the both of them.

When Hermione's turn came to practice the _riddikulus_ spell against the boggart, she winced in Draco's general direction and turned to face her challenge. To her surprise it morphed into Professor McGonagall who was telling her that she had failed all her classes. She was almost relieved, until it turned into Draco, and started screeching about how she was a filthy mudblood and would never be worthy of practicing magic. Trying to forget about her classmates around her, Hermione felt her heart race as she attempted to cast the spell.

"How could you ever think I would be friends with a stupid, worthless, unintelligent, Gryffindor mudblood?"

That was the line that broke her. She couldn't do the spell. She turned away from the boggart and ran from the classroom. Her checks burned red with embarrassment and she couldn't even look near Draco as she fled. She was given one break though; the tears didn't begin to fall until she was outside the classroom.

Hermione didn't look back as she walked purposefully out of the castle, toward the lake and the little cave that had become her sanctuary.

Some time later, as Hermione's sobs stopped and her tears flowed slower, Draco showed up.

He said nothing as he stood above her. She didn't look up. Seconds turned into minutes. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"My father. That's what my boggart was. My father telling me I would never live up to his standards. My father knowing, somehow, that I'm not going to be a follower like he is, and hurting me for it. My father disowning me for being 'a mudblood sympathizer.' My father threatening to hurt the mudbloods I love because of his beliefs. He would rather see me suffer than accept that I'm different."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, looking up at him. His own _father_ was his biggest fear?

Draco sat down beside her, and took her into his arms. She hesitantly relaxed into his embrace.

"There's a difference between what you saw and what I saw," he continued. "Your boggart will never happen in real life. You'll never fail any of your classes, and I'll never, _ever_ say anything like that. My father? If he knew about this, about us, he would kill you, and he would kill me."

Hermione sniffled as her tears began to flow freely again. Draco's arms tightened around her and neither of them said anything. She felt him shaking with sobs too, and she snaked her arms around his torso.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Hermione asked after a while.

"About my boggart?"

"No, about mine."

Draco hesitated. "Yes and no. It was so painful, so upsetting to realize that I have that kind of impact on you. I'm part of your biggest fear? I'm the cause of that? I nearly broke down right there. How could I not, when I know that I have the ability to be what hurts you the most? I was embarrassed to see that I represent your deepest fear. Hermione, before I continue, I have to ask. Is it just me saying those things that would be your biggest fear, or anyone?"

"Anyone I think," she began. "If I fail out, then people like you, pureblood extremists and followers of you-know-who would be able to prove that I'm not worthy. But hearing it from you, from my best friend, from the person who means more to me that anyone, I couldn't stand it. It was so real."

"Hermione, it will never be real. I swear to you. I wasn't embarrassed in the way you think though. I don't care what anyone thinks, and the ones who have the power to harass me about that, like Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy, I just rationalized that I was the leader of you mortal enemies, so of course I would represent them all. They're dumb, and they don't question me.

"I'm embarrassed now though, about facing Potter and Weasle-bee. How can I? They'll kill me for being that guy."

"You're not that guy though, are you?"

"You know that, but they don't. They don't know the real me. Nobody does. Just you. I can't stand it. But what else am I supposed to do?" Draco shook him head, looking pitifully at Hermione, whose heart broke looking at him. "You don't know how important you are to me. Around you, I can be me. The real me. Not the me my father sees, and not even the me my followers see. That's the thing isn't it? You're my friend, they're my followers. I don't trust them like I trust you. I have to keep up my pureblood elitist persona for them. Not you."

Hermione said nothing. She hadn't really ever thought about that. There were so many little details he had to worry about.

"How can you stand it?" She whispered, looking into his sad, grey eyes. "Isn't this," she gestured between them, "too much to handle?"

"Hermione, this," he gestured between them, "is what's keeping me put together. I can't lose you. That's why it hurt so much seeing your boggart. If you think that could happen, imagine what I thought you must think of me."

"Well, I don't think that. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of losing you, and losing all of this," she gestured around her, indicating Hogwarts. "Magic, friends, somewhere I fit in and belong."

Neither spoke for a long time. Instead they sat in silence, holding each other.

"You'll never lose me," Draco said after a while. "Until the day I die, I'll be here"

"As will I," Hermione responded.

Both of them meant it, and they knew it was true. Neither knew how, but both knew they would fight for their friendship until the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers. I present to you chapter ten. This one was fun to write. It came out to just over 3700 words, which I wrote in three sittings.**

 **It does cover quite a bit of time, but I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you think. As some incentive, I think the next chapter is the one many of you have been waiting for!**

 **On a sadder note, I start university next week, so my updates will either become more frequent, or even less frequent than they are now. Not to fret, I think I'll try to get the next one out by Sunday. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll do it for sure. The more reviews, the sooner it will come out. Oops, bribery. Sorry :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione's birthday was the next time that she saw Draco for more than ten minutes behind a pillar somewhere. It was a Sunday nearly two weeks following their last visit to their cave. They didn't explicitly plan to meet that afternoon, but it had been tradition for two years now that they found a way to get together on their birthdays, as well as before Christmas.

Draco was worried for a while that Hermione wouldn't show up that day. He got there early in the morning, bringing with him some school work that he wanted to do away from Pansy Parkinson's annoying talking.

Hermione hadn't been certain she would find Draco there that day either. They really hadn't had a chance to get back to normal after their last time there. She hoped that there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them.

She was delighted to see him sitting on the edge of the cave, reading through a textbook. He hadn't heard her approach yet, studiously immersed in his potions text. She stood and studied him for a minute. He'd sprung up once he hit thirteen just a few months ago. He was too skinny for his tall figure, and he looked slightly awkward sitting there hunched over a book.

He really had made the best choice for his face, letting his hair fall more naturally than he had in the past. It was less pointed with his hair taking away from the sharp edges. Hermione furrowed her brow. He was incredibly good looking, and she knew he would only get more handsome as he got older. Evidently, her crush on him wasn't going anywhere.

"When you're done scrutinizing me, I've got something for you," he said without looking up.

 _Damn him,_ Hermione thought, though she was unable to keep the grin from taking over her face.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked, approaching him and seating herself on the rock when he made room for her.

"You sighed when you looked at me," he smirked, closing his book.

Hermione blushed furiously. "I did not!"

"Yes you did. I know I'm horribly good looking, but can't you contain it woman?" Despite his mocking, Draco was actually flipping out on the inside. She was maybe sighing because she maybe liked him? Liked him the way he liked her, maybe.

"It's my birthday, let me do as I please."

"Oh, please, stare all you like. It does wonders for one's ego, but could you save it for later, when there aren't pressing matters at hand?"

"What pressing matters?"

"Your present is literally burning a hole in my pocket, and to be honest, I like these trousers."

Hermione glanced down. She liked them too. They were really a wonderful shade of grey, and they made her insides melt.

"I see that once one turns fourteen, all hormones begin to rage. Good to know. I'll keep it in mind."

Draco wondered briefly what was wrong with her. It wasn't like her to stare like that. Maybe a bird had done it's business on his head and he hadn't noticed. He tried to subtly run his hand through his hair.

Hermione blinked furiously. Draco running his hand through his hair was incredibly attractive. Then she realized he had spoken.

"What?"

"What?" Draco replied, having himself forgotten what had been said.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "No matter. I believe you said you had something for me?"

"I do. And I certainly hope you like it, because it was a pain in the neck to come across. You have no idea."

"I hope it wasn't expensive," she looked at him skeptically as he handed her a small package.

"Oh, not at all. Just incredibly difficult to acquire. It took the better part of the summer for it to fall into my possession."

"What is it?" Hermione demanded.

"Open it. And Hermione? Happy birthday."

Hermione carefully opened the small package, and it revealed an intricately designed box, no bigger than her hand, and only an inch or two tall. She carefully opened the box, fearing she might break what looked like a priceless artifact. Inside lay a simple silver necklace, it's pendant only the size of her thumbnail. The pendant was celtic in design, the knot looping in around itself several times. It was beautiful.

"Draco…" Hermione gasped as she picked it up. She could feel it almost buzzing with magic.

"It's got protection spells on it. Loads of them. I had to get someone to do those for me, and it took a while. But I thought that since you don't like flashy jewellery, this would be okay because it's simple. I know how you're constantly getting into trouble with those idiots you call friends and I wanted you do be safe. Will you wear it?"

Hermione nodded, speechless. It was incredibly thoughtful of grinned and took the necklace out of the box to place around her neck. Once it was secure, she turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said. She meant it. She always thought it was the thought that counted when it came to gifts, but without a doubt, the thought behind this gift beat out the various candies and sweets she had received from Ron and Harry earlier in the morning.

At the same time, in the same instant, Hermione and Draco both realized just how close they were to each other. How close their faces were. Draco could feel Hermione's breaths, and she could see herself in his grey eyes.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Draco gave her a look more intense than she had ever seen before. Was this it? His eyes flickered down to her lips. Was he going to kiss her? Was there even a possibility that he liked her back the way she liked him? Her mind couldn't form a coherent thought as Draco leaned in.

"Hermione?"

Draco and Hermione jumped apart as they heard shouts from up the hill.

"Dammit," Draco cursed under his breath.

"That's Ron and Harry, I should go… get them away from here, or something," Hermione said awkwardly.

Draco nodded. "Put this in your bag," he handed her the box. She took it and did as he asked.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

Quickly, without thinking, Hermione out her hands on Draco's shoulders for balance, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said, blushing furiously.

Draco also turned a deep shade of red. He couldn't help but grin as he caught Hermione's arm before she left. He pulled her closer to him again, and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday."

They smiled at each other, and Hermione dashed out of their cave. She was promptly confronted by Ron and Harry, who demanded they spend the rest of the day with them. She sighed, slightly annoyed with them, but nevertheless, she complied and they found themselves playing exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

What Draco didn't tell Hermione about her birthday necklace was that he had his own chain, more manly than hers, that was connected to hers. So long as she wore hers, his would remain pulsing warm as long as she was safe and healthy. If she so much as fell ill or Merlin forbid, was in danger, his chain would go ice cold, cold enough to burn him. He didn't tell her that because it did seem slightly creepy, but he wanted to know she was safe. He also knew the spells that would make her necklace do the same, in the event he ever thought it was necessary to tell her about the specifics.

Draco didn't dwell on that though. Instead he dwelled on their almost kiss. What was that? Had she wanted it too? He vowed to try again the next time he could. It was worth a shot at this point. Especially since she had left their conversation off with a kiss on his cheek. A _reciprocated_ kiss on his cheek, he reminded himself. And she didn't mind that one bit, he thought smugly. Yes, Draco decided, there was hope for him yet.

* * *

What neither anticipated was that their time together would be decreased dramatically compared to previous years. Between keeping up appearances with their respective friends, quidditch practices, homework, and Hermione's intense desire to spend every waking minute studying her many subjects, they were only able to meet briefly every few days. Even on weekends when they could get together for longer, Hermione insisted they spend some of that time studying.

Needless to say, Draco was thrilled when she promised him that on the first Hogsmead visit they would be able to sneak off and meet somewhere with no worries about homework or other friends or being seen.

Also needless to say, Draco was extremely disappointed when Hermione frantically cancelled on him because of Potter's inability to make the trip to the village. This resulted in her having to stay with Ron the whole time, incapable of sneaking away, and Draco's hatred for Potter increasing tenfold. Again.

He grabbed Hermione from behind later that day upon returning to the school and pulled her behind a large statue.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily. She blanched.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't just leave Ron, could I?"

"What about Thomas or Finnegan or Longbottom? Could they not have Weasel-sat for you?"

"Ron's not a pet to be minded."

"Then why couldn't he have gone off on his own?"

"How suspicious would that look? 'Oh Ron, sorry but I'm off to go do a thing. I can't tell you what I'm doing, but you absolutely cannot come with me, because it's my best-kept secret. Go do whatever. Bye!' You see how that would have looked?" Hermione was almost yelling by the end of her speech.

Draco growled, rubbing his face harshly. He took several deep breaths before replying calmly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was looking forward to having some time, just us. You know? No homework, no worries. Just some carefree time. I miss you."

Hermione signed. She did know. "I miss you too and I am sorry. I guess I was just trying to make sure that we _can_ still be friends, by ensuring we didn't blow our cover. Lost sight of the plot. Some friend I am."

Draco smirked. "You are my friend. My best friend. You're looking out for us. I didn't see it that way. I sort of just thought you would rather spend time with Weaslebee than me."

"That's not true. But he's my friend too, don't forget. Just like you've also got Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle."

"I still blame Potter."

Hermione grinned. "Blame his muggle guardians. They hate him too, and that's why he couldn't go, and that's why we couldn't meet today."

"I knew there was a reason I hate muggles," Draco teased. Hermione could tell he wasn't serious, or else she would have smacked him.

"Those are the worst kind of muggles."

"I was kidding," Draco mumbled.

"I know. I should go, before Ron tell Harry everything and I have to do damage control on his broken heart."

"Can I see you soon? No homework? Just an afternoon to hang out?"

Hermione looked tense. "Please?" Draco begged.

"Alright. Tomorrow meet me at the cave after dinner." She gave him a lingering hug, and pranced off after checking nobody was around. Draco smiled. He was getting his best girl back.

* * *

Sirius Bloody Black got in the castle, putting Hermione in danger, and not once did Draco's necklace freeze him. It was just like her and her idiot friends to go off and find Black themselves. So why wasn't his necklace warning him? He knew she was wearing it. She had been ever since he gave it to her over a month ago.

As he and his fellow Slytherins filed into the great hall for a long night of torture, he frantically searched for Hermione. Once he saw her, talking with Potter and the Weasel, he calmed down. Apparently she wasn't actually in danger.

He settled down on the less than comfortable floor beside Crabbe and Goyle, not really excited about sleeping under lock down. Surely they would have either found Black by now, or he would have fled. Fed up wight he situation, Draco rolled over and tried to get comfortable. It took a great deal of time, but eventually he fell into what became a broken and unsatisfying sleep. _Dammit all to hell,_ he thought as he lay awake at close to four in the morning. He was not getting paid enough to go to this school. Just wait until his father heard about this.

* * *

Hermione was seething as she stormed out of the castle into the storming weather outside. She was pelted by rain and hail, and her hair was whipped around by gusts of wind, chilling her to the bone, but she didn't care. She absolutely had to meet with Draco. She had sent him an urgent message that he received over dinner asking him to meet her in their cave before nightfall. It was just getting dark when she arrived to find him waiting.

"That bloody, slimy, greasy, arrogant _prick!"_ She shouted as she entered the small space.

"Nice to see you too," Draco nodded his acknowledgement of her arrival. He tried to hide his smirk. He knew exactly who she was referring to, and he for once had to agree that Snape had stepped out of line.

"How can you be so _calm?_ " She screeched, flinging her soaked coat at him. He caught it with ease and set it down.

"That greasy git has gone and done the worst thing he could have done."

"It's Snape Hermione, what were you expecting? Flowers and rainbows?"

"It's a bit suspicious, don't you think? He barges in, thrusts us several chapter ahead to learn about _werewolves_ the day Professor Lupin in out of class."

"So? Perhaps it's an interesting topic to him? You know how he likes that class."

"You didn't notice the moon tonight did you?"

"What moon? There's a bit of a cloud cover; I hadn't noticed it." A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a booming clap of thunder that emphasized Draco's point.

"Oh honestly! Look at a calendar! Tonight's a full moon! Lupin's missing classes, Snape hates Lupin, Snape covers Lupin's classes, reaches about werewolves, clearly skipping over Lupin's lesson plans considering we were meant to be learning about bloody Hinkypunks. Lupin is a werewolf, and Snape has gone and taken away teaching about them from the one person who could do it best and I don't think his essay length is fair either I mean twenty inches-"

For the second time in her life, Hermione's rant was cut off by Draco's lips on her own. She blinked in surprise, much like the previous time, but allowed herself to relax a little more, moulding her lips to fit with his for three seconds before he pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Sorry to do that, but your last sentence was getting rather long, and it wasn't making much sense anymore."

"I've been known to do that," Hermione said stupidly. "What was I saying?"

"To summarize, Snape is an arsehole and Lupin is a werewolf."

"Do you see what I see?"

Draco thought about it for a minute. It was a shot in the dark, and not likely to actually be true, but it made sense. "Hermione, it makes sense, I just don't know how logical it is. I mean, a professor? A werewolf? I don't know."

"You admit that it's possible."

Draco stared hard at her as she stood, still dripping wet, looking somewhat like a drowned kitten shaking in the cold. "It's possible," he confirmed. "Highly unlikely, but possible."

"Great. So to spite Snape, who clearly hates Lupin for this reason, I'm going to write my essay on a positive note."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"No idea. But I'll figure it out."

"You always do."

Hermione sat down on one of the rocks in the cave. "So are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"I think we established you're insane," Draco said, sitting beside her.

"We already knew that," she grinned at him. "I mean, are we going to talk about your method of shutting me up?"

"What of it?"

"Well, do you make a habit of kissing all girls who go off on tangents like that? Or is it just me?"

"It's just you. Trust me, if I tried that with Pansy, it would only succeed in making her louder than she already is. No, I have other methods for her."

"That's good. I don't need anything that's touched her lips touching mine too."

"Truthfully, the thought of kissing Pansy makes me ill. She's vile."

"Awe, that means I'm better than vile!" Hermione teased. It seemed that neither friend was going to bring up their feelings for the other as they both opted to take the teasing route out.

They were surprisingly not awkward two hours later, at the end of their meeting, and Hermione was considerably calmer than she had been when she arrived. But nonetheless, she had twenty inches to write in two days, and it was quidditch the next day. So she dashed off while it was still early, intending to get a good start that night. Draco followed ten minutes behind her, wanting to put off the essay as long as possible. He would never admit it to any of his fellow Slytherins, but Snape really was an unreasonable man.

* * *

Draco was close to beating himself up. It had been six -count them- six weeks since he had last made a move of any kind on Hermione, and even that was kissing her to make her shut up. That incident had not been mentioned since it happened, and the two friends returned to their normal state of being. Or rather, the normal state of being that was third year, in which their meetings were short and infrequent. But after their argument several weeks earlier, Hermione had made more of an effort to spend time with Draco alone, not doing work. She still insisted that they spend some of their meetings studying, but Draco was just glad they were together.

It was a Hogsmeade day the next day, a week before Christmas, and everyone was excited. After classes got out, the holiday spirit was tangible all over the castle. Draco passed some of the ghosts carolling around as he headed to meet with Hermione in their cave, all bundled up against the cold. It was snowing steadily, as it had been for several days, but Draco wasn't concerned about leaving tracks. They would be covered up in a matter of hours.

He followed the trail that Hermione had left, and stomped off the excess snow as he entered their space.

"Bloody hell, could we not have found an abandoned classroom?"

"That would have been entirely too convenient. You look kind of cute, all covered in snow. It makes your hair look less white."

Draco blinked, unsure if she was complimenting him or insulting him. "Thanks?"

"Sure. Now, for Hogsmeade, where shall we meet?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow. At Hogsmeade, where do you want to meet?"

"You mean you'd be willing to drop Weaselbee for me at some point?" Draco sounded so hopeful that Hermione had to laugh.

"Well don't be too disappointed," Hermione teased. "Somewhere off the beaten path, yeah?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically, and they decided to meet in the forest near the Shrieking Shack.

Imagine Draco's surprise to see Hermione and the Weasel both there. He retraced his steps quickly, before she saw him, and returned with his own friends.

"Are you two shopping for your dream home? Bit outside your budget isn't it Weaslebee? DOesn't your family live in, er, one room?" Draco laughed, and his goons followed suit.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron retorted, moving forward to confront the Slytherins.

"Ooh, not very friendly." Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Boys, I think it's time we fought Weaselbee how to respect his superiors"

Hermione shoved in front of Ron, gasping, "I hope you don't mean yourself."

Draco glared, putting on a show. He saw in Hermione's eyes that she didn't mean this, that it was just part of keeping up appearances. "How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood."

Hermione moved to retort, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a snowball hit Draco on the side of his head. He whipped around, trying to find the source of the snowball as he stepped closer to Hermione subconsciously. "Who's there?"

The only response he got was several more snowballs flying at him and his friends. They began ti scramble, running away from the clearing. "Don't just stand there!" Draco yelled. "Do something!"

The invisible force then began to play little pranks on Crabbe and Goyle like pulling down their pants and yanking their scarves. It knocked Draco down, and pulled him down the path leading to the shrieking shack, making the Slytherin cry out in alarm. Once he was released, Draco dashed back up into the clearing and fled the scene, his goons following closely behind as they tried not to trip over each other.

Hermione and Ron stood watching the scene, just as confused as the three Slytherins were until the strings on Ron's hat and Hermione's hair began to move on their own. They laughed, realizing who it was harassing them.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled.

Harry removed the cloak, joining on their laughter. "That was not funny," Ron complained.

But Hermione thought it was quite a laugh. The only thing that she could complain about was that besides then, she wasn't able to see Draco for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione penned a quick note to Draco, apologizing about Harry's behaviour. She felt bad, because he had been the reason she broke a promise. Draco's response came short and bitter.

 _Guess Potter's more fun than me. I get it._

Hermione glared at the little note and replied, demanding that Draco meet with her the next day. She never got a reply, but promised herself she would be there whether he was or not.


	11. Chapter 11

***Hagrid presenting Buckbeak voice* Deh deh deh deh! Here, my dear readers is the chapter I promised you by Sunday, coming at you at Midnight Saturday night, my time.**

 **I was so inspired by all the reviews I got, that I just spewed, and 3800 plus words later, I give you chapter eleven. Not much happens plot wise as far as POA goes, but our two favourite Hogwarts students to achieve some goals we set for them.**

 **Thank you so much for your support! I love reading reviews, and as you can see, the more I get the sooner I update. Each and every one of them helps guys ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy!**

* * *

"I wasn't sure you would show up," Hermione said as Draco approached.

"Neither was I. I guess some things are just too important to let go of." He sat down next to her, leaving enough distance between them for a third person.

"It's hard," Hermione admitted. "I can't stand lying to them."

"What does that mean though? We cannot let people know we are friends. It would make us both outcasts." Hermione couldn't disagree. He was right.

"We have to decide. Is our friendship worth it?"

Neither spoke for a long minute.

"I want, so badly, to be mad at you," Draco started. "But I can't justify it. When you blow me off, I have to remind myself that you aren't doing it to be mean, you're doing it to protect our secret."

"We keep having this argument. It's always the same, and it's driving me crazy. We agreed that keeping this a secret is our priority right?" Draco nodded. "Then we can't get mad at each other for blowing each other off to protect that secret."

"What should we do?"

"I think we have to reevaluate here. We need to lower our expectations. Meeting at Hogsmeade is probably not going to happen, at least not while Harry still can't go and I'm alone with Ron. So we should just give up that notion."

"We only seem to fight over that now don't we?"

"Exactly. Let's just focus on spending time here, without work or anything. This friendship is important to me, Draco. I don't want to give it up."

"I don't either. Maybe we can reevaluate Hogsmeade next year?" Hermione nodded her consent. And just like that, the subject was dropped and the pair spent their afternoon talking, relaxing, and enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Over the course of the week leading up to Christmas, Hermione and Draco met up quite a bit. His friends weren't at the school for the holidays, but he had stayed to be with Hermione. She on the other hand was extremely busy getting ahead in her homework and fighting for the Hippogriff's defence. Draco regretted telling his father to have the thing killed, because of course it was backfiring on him, taking away precious Mione time. She was spending so much time reading books that she would soon become one.

It was a blessing when Christmas Day came, and Hermione met up with Ron and Harry in their room. The holiday cheer lasted all of ten seconds before Ron was screaming at Crookshanks, Hermione was yelling at Harry about not trusting his new Firebolt, and Harry foretelling the death of Scabbers.

"Harry, you don't know who it's from! It could be dangerous! What if it's cursed?" Hermione screeched.

"Yeah, but what if it's not? This could mean that Gryffindor wins!"

"Or you die!" Hermione retorted.

"Whatever Hermione. Go be a stick in the mud somewhere else. And take your ruddy cat with you," Ron said angrily. "Come on Harry, let's go."

Harry shrugged apologetically as he followed Ron out, but he really couldn't disagree. Hermione did know how to take the fun out of things. Harry took a last glance at his broom, them is eyes darted to Hermione, and de decided to double back and take the broom with him.

Hermione crossed her arms, insulted. No matter. She would mention it to McGonagall later, and have it properly inspected. Honestly, who would dare get on a broom without knowing where it came from?

After the lunchtime feast, where all of Hogwarts' current residents sat at one table, Hermione had a word with McGonagall, who insisted on confiscating the broom right away. Harry was reprimanded for not turning in such an item, and Ron was reprimanded for not telling her himself.

Hermione had to scamper out of the common room shortly after McGonagall left, fearing that if she stayed, the boys would kill her. Or worse, tear up her homework. She had promised she wouldn't do any work on Christmas, so she found herself in the library, curling up with a muggle novel her parents had sent.

She didn't go down to dinner, which caused Draco to have a minor freak out. He excused himself as soon as he could, and bolted to the library after hearing Potter say something about probably drowning herself in books.

Marching with purpose to the back corner of the library, she wasn't surprised to see her there. "I was worried," he said, sitting down beside her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Were you hiding from me?"

"No."

"I heard Potter and Weaselbee talking at dinner. They sounded - well the Weasel at least - thrilled that you weren't there. What did you do? Piss in their pancakes?"

Hermione let out a humourless giggle. "That would have me in less trouble. Harry got a new broom this morning, a Firebolt."

"Who would send him that?"

"Well, that's the problem. He doesn't know. There was no card or anything, so I told Professor McGonagall about it and she took it away. I just didn't want him getting killed or cursed or something. And now he's mad at me for that. And on top of it, Ron's rat has been looking sickly lately, and he's convinced it's Crookshanks' fault. I've tried telling him that a rat like that should only live for three or four years, so it's probably Scabbers' time to go because he's twelve! But Ron's-"

Draco suddenly, without warning leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, promptly shutting her up. Their third kiss was better than their first and second. She responded this time, leaning into him, and then moving her lips in sync with his. It didn't last long though. He broke off first, half expecting her to slap him or continue ranting.

"Are you going to do that every time I don't shut up?"

"It's starting to seem like that isn't it?"

"I will admit it's effective."

"That's very good. Thanks for that feedback, I'll remember it for future reference."

"Or you could remember it for right now," Hermione said as she leaned forward once again. He met her lips once more, and all of her problems disappeared. In those few moments, it was just her and Draco on a cloud of bliss. Nothing else existed as his left hand came up and entangled itself in her hair. She felt tension escape her body when her hand snaked up to rest on the back of his neck. Her other hand grasped at his dress shirt as his other arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Years could have passed as they sat there kissing, or it could have been seconds. When they broke away, both of them were gasping for air.

"Look at that Granger," Draco panted. "You're finally catching onto how the whole kissing thing works."

"You mean how it's allegedly better when both parties participate? Yes, it is much improved on our previous attempts. Who'd have thought."

Draco grinned. She had kissed him. Hermione kissed him! She initiated it.

Hermione was internally freaking out. He hadn't rejected her! He kissed her back! She kissed him, and he responded.

"So what does this mean?"

"So what do we do now?"

Hermione and Draco laughed lightly as they spoke at the same time. Draco calmed first, and took a deep breath.

"Look, Hermione. I like you. I mean, I _really_ like you. I have for a while now. I understand if this is just a humorous way of me shutting you up to you, but to me it means something and it would be really great if it meant something to you too. But if not-"

It was Hermione's turn to cut him off with a kiss, and she understood how he had felt when she was slow to respond.

"Draco, I really like you to. Can't you tell?"

"I have my moments of stupidity," he mumbled.

"Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do?"

Draco stood, pulling Hermione up with him. "Hermione Jean Granger," he began, taking both of her hands in his. "Would you do me the honour of consenting to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione beamed, throwing her arms around Draco's neck. He caught her, lifting her at the waist. "Yes Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Brilliant," he said setting her down. "Now, I believe I have a gift for you somewhere around here."

* * *

The week following Christmas saw Hermione spend most of her time in the library with Draco because Ron and Harry were still not talking to her. She didn't mind though, because she was _with_ Draco. They spent their time doing their holiday homework and reading ahead until they ran out of that, and then they just enjoyed each others company. They talked the same as they did before, but now they sat holding hands, or leaning on each other, playing absently with each others' hair and fingers, sneaking in sweet nothings and kisses between serious -and not serious- conversations.

"You know, as much as I don't like Potter and Weasley, I wish they would just get over it so you could go back to being their friend," Draco said after a long silence on Thursday.

"Why? Are you sick of me already?" Hermione teased, turning around in his arms to meet his eye so he could see she wasn't serious.

Instinctively his arms tightened around her. "Of course not," he scoffed. "I can just tell that you're overthinking it. I know you, Mi, and anytime theres a short break in our conversation, or a silence of any kind, your mind jumps to them. I want you to relax."

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't think you could tell," she blushed.

"You don't have to apologize. They're being prats. You can't control your cat; he has a mind of his own. And you were just protecting Harry like any good friend should do."

"How did you get to be so mature and reasonable when they are immature prats?"

"It's a result of situations, dear. I was raised on manners and maturity. Mind you, I was also raised to hate muggles, so maybe I'm not the best example. I've selected which parts of my upbringing are most important, and use them appropriately."

"But you're mature enough to do that! To be selective about what values you believe in compared to what you were taught."

"I suppose you've got a point."

"And besides, my cat likes you."

Draco stared out the library window, looking at a small puff of orange in the distance as it chased around some birds. "The feeling is not mutual."

* * *

Harry was the first to come around and forgive Hermione. Not that she thought she needed to be forgive, but it was nice nonetheless. Ron came around a in late January, but still couldn't stand the sight of Crookshanks. More than once he up and left the room when the cat came in. Hermione felt like she was becoming a reality TV psychiatry show called "He tells me, 'It's me or the cat.'" She wondered briefly one day if the Wizarding world had an equivalent idea.

It was the middle of February; A Hogsmeade weekend right before Valentine's day, and Draco all but demanded Hermione spend the trip with him. She was skeptical, because none of their previous attempts had worked out. So Draco suggested that maybe instead of going to the village, they both fake sick, ditch their friends and spend the day down by the lake. This Hermione could agree to, so the planned to meet twenty minutes after everyone left for Hogsmeade.

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" Ron shouted that morning.

"I'm just going to stay here, catch up on some stuff. Don't worry; Harry will meet you there. It's not like you'll be alone." Hermione was sitting in the common room just minutes before Ron had to leave to go. She wasn't dressed, or at least she didn't look it. She had on jeans and a sweatshirt. Nobody could ever tell if her hair was done or not, so Ron decided it wasn't.

"Are you having… girly issues?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Sod off Ronald. No I am not, if you must know. Just go. I'll see you later."

Ron left in a huff, and Harry snuck out a few minutes later, under the invisibility cloak. He rolled his eyes at Hermione's very serious warnings to be careful not to get caught or be seen.

Once they were gone, Hermione dashed upstairs to make herself more attractive. Being February, there wasn't much she could do to make herself attractive since she would have her coat on, but on the off chance Draco had mastered heating charms since their last visit, she made sure the jumper under her coat was a nice one, and she mdd sure her birthday necklace was still in place. She hadn't taken it off once, not even for the shower. It gave her a sense of peace and a feeling of protection. She wouldn't be surprised if Draco told her there were protective spells on it, but she didn't want to think about why those might be needed, so she never brought it up. It was nice to keep the idea that he cared for her like that, even before they were dating.

She was careful as always not to be seen as she made the trek to the lake, and once there, she settled in to wait for Draco. She was early, but she didn't care. Her eagerness was part of who she was.

"You're early," Draco said a few minutes later as he came to sit beside her.

She leaned in as he embraced her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "So are you. We aren't actually meeting for another five minutes."

Draco started to pull away. "I can go and come back…?" He suggested. Hermione squeaked and jumped to keep her hold on him.

"No no, stay right where you are."

"Good idea, Love." He ducked his head then to kiss her, and she didn't object. She loved the feel of him against her, and he loved being there.

He pulled back after a few minutes. "Hi."

"Hey there."

"So was it hard sneaking away from Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" Draco ducked as Hermione moved to hit him.

"Don't call them that," she chastised. "It was actually. Ron put up quite a fight, and then accused me of having female issues. Which, by the way, is not the case."

"Thanks for that information. I'm sorry you're friends with idiots."

"Thank you for your sympathy, it's very much appreciated."

"Anytime."

"What about you?"

"Well, fortunately, I also am friends with idiots, but they look to me as their leader because I am not an idiot. You know how dogs like to chase their tails? I essentially set up a three way tail chasing between Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. I love having power over them."

"Ooh, Draco, you're so sexy as a man with authority," Hermione purred, doing her best to mock Pansy.

Draco froze, and his eyes grew large as saucers. "Really?" He asked as if he couldn't believe she was serious.

"Well, yes," she replied in her normal voice. "It is actually sexy, but I wasn't serious with that voice."

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought you were going all Pansy on me."

"If I ever 'go all Pansy on you,' you have my permission to break up with me in a humiliating way."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, moving on to more important things, I've got a surprise for you."

Hermione looked at him expectantly and he carried on. "I've prepared a seven course spread for you, complete with those little roasted potatoes you like and several choices of salad dressing. Oh, and my favourite, I've nicked some firewhisky."

"Really?" Now it was Hermione's turn to be dumbfounded.

"Not at all. None of that was true, unfortunately. Sounds classy though, right?" Hermione nodded her agreement. "In fact, I have some Honeyduke's chocolates and some cauldron cakes my mother sent, curtesy of the house elves. Not quite a seven course spread, but they are the expensive chocolates with fancy fillings, not just chocolate frogs, so I think I deserve points for that."

"You may have points for that indeed."

"And," Draco said, reaching behind himself for a small package wrapped in shimmery paper. "A gift for m'lady."

Hermione took it cautiously, scared by the mischievous look on his face. She was relieved to discover it was just a very nice scarf, in Slytherin green with silver threads scattered throughout. It wasn't a heavy winter scarf but a fashion scarf and she loved it. She hugged him right away to let him know, which led to a kiss, and twenty minutes later Hermione had to force herself to break away.

"Not that this isn't fun," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "But any longer and we might do something we would regret."

"I guarantee there would be zero regrets, love, but if you insist, we do still have sweets to be had."

The young couple turned their attention to the various chocolates and other sweets Draco had provided. He had downplayed exactly what he had when he told Hermione earlier. Truthfully he had come prepared with the expensive chocolates and cauldron cakes, in addition to a large assortment of various other goodies.

They spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon together, munching on the treats, kissing, talking and being stupid. As their time drew to a close, Draco smiled as he looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms. He wanted to cherish every moment with her, because he knew how possible it was that this could blow up in their faces.

Eventually, Hermione sighed, squirming in Draco's hold. "I should go. I need to look busy when Harry and Ron get back."

Draco didn't let go of her. Instead, he held her closer, leaning into her hair. "You've got time."

"I really don't," Hermione giggled, turning so they were face to face. Draco leaned in so they were just a breath away.

"Tell me not to," he said so quietly it was almost silent. He pressed his lips to hers once more, and she didn't tell him to stop. She didn't leave until half an hour later after a thorough snogging session. She felt rather pleased with herself as she righted her clothes and patted down her hair. Until she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Where have you been?"

Hermione froze. Ron and Harry were early back from Hogsmeade. She hadn't expected them for another hour.

"You're back early," she said, hesitantly going over to join them on the couch.

"We've been here for hours," Ron explained. "Harry got busted; Pansy Parkinson saw him and reported him to Snape."

"I've got a month's detention, and I have to spend the remaining Hogsmeade visits with McGonagall in her office."

"Harry! I warned you to be careful!" Hermione groaned.

"Well, clearly you also lied to us about why you were staying back, so it's a moot point," Ron butted in before Harry could defend himself.

"I was in the library," she said instinctively, without missing a beat.

"Without any books?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "And what's that in your hand?"

Hermione realized the scarf from Draco was entirely visible in her hand. "It's a scarf."

"It's green," Ron deadpanned.

"It's lovely!" Hermione scowled.

"You're in Gryffindor, not Slytherin!" Ron shouted.

Hermione glared hard at him. "Not all of us are governed by house colours!"

"Where'd you get it?" Ron demanded, crossing his arms defensively over his Gryffindor red sweater.

"What does it matter to you where I get my clothes?"

"I asked because you've apparently been lying to us about things!"

"If you absolutely must know, I got it from a friend of mine. Nobody you would care to know about, even if you ever asked about my life outside about you two."

"Well we're asking now!" Ron said. Harry didn't point out that he wasn't actually contributing to this argument.

"No, you're accusing now. It's not the same thing."

"Well then, Hermione, would you like to tell us about your friends outside of us?"

"No!"

"Bloody hell! What's your problem? First you accuse us of being stupid, then you say we don't care about your life, but when we ask you don't tell us anything. How's a man supposed to keep up?"

"Oh honestly, Ronald, it's not that hard. How about one time, instead of saying 'Hermione your cat chewed up my homework can you redo it' you say something like 'Hi Hermione, how are you today?'"

"But your cat-"

"Leave. Him. Out of this!" Hermione shouted, glad the common room was almost deserted aside from the three of them. "Tell me Ronald, when was the last time you genuinely asked me how I was instead of starting a conversation with an accusation or a demand for homework help?"

Ron thought for a minute but was unable to come up with anything.

"Exactly. I'm going upstairs. Feel free to seek me out when you need something other than that." Hermione turned to leave. "Oh, and Harry, you really are an idiot. I'll see you later."

Hermione stomped up the stairs to her bedroom where she lay the scarf under her pillow. She stayed up there for a while before determining that it was safe to go downstairs for dinner. She sat beside Harry and across from Ron. She and Harry made small talk, but Ron was apparently not speaking to her, because he only spoke to Harry.

Harry looked mentally and physically exhausted. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he had spent nearly an hour trying to make Ron see reason, but the redhead remained unconvinced of any wrongdoings on his behalf. Harry was determined that the shaky relationship between his two best friends would stabilize before long.

He found it odd that Hermione only poked at dessert, but figured she had her reasons. Little did he know, her reasons stemmed from eating sweets all afternoon and feeling slightly ill at the sight of chocolate cake.

She shoved it away sighing. Normally this was when Ron asked to finish it, but he didn't even look her way. _Brilliant._

She was about to excuse herself when Harry's owl screeched in, dropping a letter for him and landing smoothly beside Hermione.

Harry tore the letter open, recognizing Hagrid's messy scrawl on the front. Hermione stroked the bird gently on her head while Ron watched the scene unfold, still shovelling cake into his mouth.

"We need to go to Hagrid's." Harry stood. "If you two could get over your little fight, or at least put it on the back burner for a little, that'd be amazing. We need to go help Hagrid."

Harry left no room for argument, so Ron and Hermione followed him swiftly down to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was down by the lake, not far from his house.

"Hagrid?" Harry shouted. The half giant turned.

"Did you hear news about Buckbeak?" Hermione asked when they were closer.

Hagrid looked beyond upset. He looked downright pitiful. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay yikes, this is probably the worst chapter I've ever written of anything ever. And i feel bad because it's been so long but i just got really busy with university and christmas. I've been debating writing shorter chapters so I can update more often, hopefully, and I'm gonna give that a go. Just please be nice if you leave a review. I'm really sorry about this one but i want it up so i can move on. I really had no inspiration for this one. But i do for the next few. So we'll see how that goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy! (but take pity on me, i know its bad)**

* * *

The day of Buckbeak's execution came sooner than any of them had anticipated. It seemed that the time from February to June was less than it had been, even for Hermione who relived the same hours multiple times. Between spending time with Draco, studying for all of her many classes, and trying to maintain a good status with Ron and Harry, Hermione felt she barely had time to breathe and then suddenly it was the end of exams, and the day of Buckbeak's execution.

She had decided, along with Harry and Ron, to take a trip down to see Hagrid in the late afternoon to be with him before his beloved hippogriff was killed. They knew he would be in need of consolation.

Before that though, Hermione met up with her boyfriend in their secret cave. He noticed immediately that she seemed distracted, and without anymore exams to be fretting about, he couldn't find a reason for her to be all jittery.

"Where's your head at, Granger?" He asked, half teasing, half serious.

"I'm thinking," she muttered.

"Well quit it," he grinned. "Pay attention to me."

"You have such an ego," she smiled, shaking her head. "Really though, have you any idea what today is?"

Draco looked at her long and hard, trying to decide if she was serious. Apparently she was. "Yeah," he said finally. "I know."

Hermione sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but it is, isn't it?" Draco stood up from his rock. "If I had just kept my big mouth shut you wouldn't be like this."

"Like what?" She asked. Draco noticed she didn't deny his statements. He resigned himself to the fact that they were true.

"All brooding and sad. I hate when you're sad."

"Don't beat yourself up. I don't really have an excuse for you, but I'd really rather not blame you." Hermione rested her chin in her hands, and her elbows on her knees.

Draco sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. "If you happen to go down there later and I happen to be there with Crabbe and Goyle, I give you permission to hate on me. And mean it. Do your worst."

Hermione looked up at him. wondering if he was serious. He was. "For Buckbeak."

"For the bloody pigeon."

* * *

"You! You fowl, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione had taken Draco's earlier words to heart, and when he provoked her, Harry, and Ron, she hadn't hesitated to draw her wand. She had it pointed at his throat and was pleased to see he was genuinely scared of her.

Well, that or he was a _really_ good actor.

Either way, he was going to get it oh Buckbeak's behalf.

"Hermione, forget it, he's not worth it," Ron said furiously. Hermione lowered her wand, ready to back off. She'd made the show she wanted to and was ready to move on.

Then, Draco laughed. He laughed, and before Hermione could register what she was doing, her fist made contact with his face, a loud _CRACK_ resounding across the clearing.

Draco and his followers raced back up to the castle, leaving a trail of blood in their steps. Harry and Ron were laughing as they went on ahead to Hagrid's, not noticing when Hermione hesitated to make eye contact with Draco. He looked back at her, following his cronies, and nodded once, moving his hand from his face. Through the blood, she could make out what he tried to mouth to her.

"Nice one," he grinned before turning away. Something was telling her that he had somehow faked being hurt, but her own logic denied that possibility. She had felt her hand make contact with his face, heard the crack, and seen the collision.

Deciding she was thinking too much into it, she shook all thoughts of the event out of her mind and ran to catch up with Ron and Harry. They had an execution to attend.

* * *

A bit later, Draco was nursing his fake broken nose in the Slytherin common room. He had to admit, he anticipated it being the Weasel or maybe even Potter who could get physical with him. He had used a kind of spell similar to a glamour charm that saved him from the pain, but made the break very much real. The lesser known spell came with a counter charm, a fixer-upper, that reset the nose. Draco's only problem was that he was now in possession of a very red stained, white school shirt.

He'd been surprised when it was in fact his girlfriend who punched him, but he was too proud to be any kind of angry. He had no idea she had that kind of right hook, and he now knew he really ought never to get on her bad-side.

At about 8:00, he felt the chain connected to Hermione's necklace begin to go cold. He sat up from his position on the couch, and looked at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. _Bloody hell woman, it was an execution. You didn't have to get personal with it_ , he thought, knowing of her habit of getting involved with Potter in his nosy adventures. Groaning slightly as the necklace began to burn him with coldness, he stood. Crabbe and Goyle immediately turned to look at him.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." Draco didn't wait for a reply, instead he walked with purpose out of the common room.

As he walked, unsure of where he was going, he thought. His first thought was that it had to be related to the execution. That had been scheduled for around now.

"This is madness. Can we not have just one year where you don't go off on some mad adventure with Potter, endangering yourself and possibly causing me permanent nerve damage?" He glared at the chain around his neck. It was still freezing cold, warning him that she was in life threatening danger. "Honestly, this is ridiculous."

Draco fingered the chain, willing it unsuccessfully to go back to the normal warm pulse he had grown used to. Nothing changed. "Because she's got a bloody death wish," he muttered.

Draco wasn't sure where he was going. He wasn't exactly planning on getting involved in the madness again. To be honest, he wasn't sure his head could take it. But he didn't want to leave Hermione to potentially fend for herself.

He paused his walk near the main hall. There were still a few students milling about, but most had retired to their common rooms for the evening. The ones he did see gave him weird looks. He realized he must have looked frantic, tugging hopelessly on a chain, with an expression of uncertainty on his face for the first time ever.

He slid down behind a pillar, hoping nobody would trip on him, and entered an inner monologue.

 _You know that tonight was the pigeon's execution. You know she's been involved all year attempting to save it. Why? Because she has a heart of gold the size of Russia. Selfless witch would probably offer herself to save the bird horse. What can you deduce from this? That she is in danger trying to save that bloody animal. What other possibility could there be? Oh yeah serial killer Sirius Black is still on the loose. Maybe he got her._

Draco couldn't stop the tear that escaped from his eye. His best friend, his girlfriend, the only person in the world that mattered to him more than himself was probably going to die tonight.

"Pull yourself together man," he chastised. His inner debate became verbal. "The girl may have a death wish, but she's also got an unnatural will to live, and an uncanny ability to live through everything. She's battled mountain trolls for Merlin's sake. And what are you doing? You're sat on the floor crying because she might die. You could try to help somehow."

Draco stood, wiped hastily at his eyes, and snuck out of the school undetected. He figured he would head toward the half giant's hut and start from there. He didn't have any kind of plan, but he figured he'd see something that might spark something.

He didn't have to go far to see the weirdest thing of the night.

The Womping Willow was still. Not in it's usual relaxed state, but frozen, like someone had stunned it. "Curious," Draco muttered, heading slowly toward the tree.

He paused when he saw what appeared to be an entrance at the bottom of the tree. "What in the name of Merlin…?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the castle, running. With a second to spare, he hid himself behind a nearby bush. The figure, who he soon recognized as Severus Snape, didn't even look in his direction.

Draco could tell the potions master was muttering to himself, but he couldn't make out the words. Only two words stood out, and they had been spoken louder than the rest. Lupin, and Full Moon.

Had Hermione been right all along? Was Professor Lupin a werewolf? What did that mean for Hermione, being out here with a werewolf on the full moon?

He didn't have time to think about the answer, because Snape jumped down the hole in the tree and disappeared. Draco stood, completely in shock and confused about what was happening. He wasn't about to follow his professor. If Draco's interpretations were right, that passage led to where Lupin would be spending the full moon, and Draco had no desire to meet an angry werewolf on this occasion. He resolved to stay where he was, and wait to see the outcome of the situation.

* * *

The hippogriff escaped. How on earth Hermione had achieved that, Draco would never know. Not just that, but apparently Sirius Black has escaped as well. With the hippogriff. And Dumbledore knew. And Hermione was behind it, but Draco couldn't figure out how.

Hermione wouldn't tell him how they did it. All she said was "we used our time wisely."

Draco was convinced it was a load of bullshit, but he decided to let it go. Maybe it was one of those things he could get in trouble for knowing. It was always better to not know than to be found out hiding knowledge, especially when it involved serial killers, Draco thought.

He sat on the Hogwarts Express, going home after his third year ended just as eventfully as the previous years. Pansy was asleep beside him, and Crabbe and Goyle were engaged in some half witted conversation on the seat across from him. This provided him ample time to think. Think, because he refused to acknowledge his daydreaming about Hermione.

He found himself reminiscing on his last meeting with Hermione. She'd been unwilling to give him the whole story about how everyone escaped, but she did tell him about Sirius. The shock was evident on Draco's face as he learned that after all this time, Black was innocent. That was a big surprise, and following that conversation, he found himself once again reevaluating everything he'd grown up knowing. But, if he was completely honest, he wasn't really surprised that the pureblood beliefs and lifestyle was flawed. Being friends with Hermione had opened his mind to that fact, and he prided himself on being able to separate his family from himself.

The problem he faced now, was having to spend the summer with his family, and hide himself from them, again.

Oh, and the separation from his girlfriend. That was going to be fantastic, he rolled his eyes sarcastically, scoffing a little. Crabbe and Goyle looked up with stupid expressions, wondering what their leader was thinking about.

"Shut up idiots," he said. And they listened. Of course they did. As long as he didn't have to see them too often, he would survive the summer.

 _"_ _Because I'm Draco Malfoy,"_ he thought, turning attention back out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy so look at that this time its only been what a month? and I won't lie this chapter ended up about 1000 words longer than I anticipated. I got a review the other day that compared the previous chapter to the size of the reviewers pinky-fingernail, and I don't know if I was supposed to laugh, but I did, and think yeah that's pretty accurate. So this one could maybe be considered the size of your ring fingernail?**

 **I'll tell you something else, I have the next chapter written. I wrote it as part of another little story i had but never finished, so I'll be reclaiming it and tweaking a few things so it fits here. Might take a month, could take a week who knows? I certainly don't.**

 **SOOO thanks all for your reviews, and if you like this one go ahead and leave me a nice little comment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't contain her glee, seeing Draco at the Quidditch World Cup. Even if it was brief, while insults were hurled between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, she couldn't help but smile to herself. He was alive. Her boyfriend was alive, and before he left with his father, he gave her a smile back. She had missed him so much, and he clearly couldn't wait to see her too. Their joy was mutually evident on their faces even though they tried to hide it. Hermione studied the faces of her friends carefully to see if they had noticed her exchange with Draco. Evidently they hadn't, and the group continued up the stairs.

Hermione didn't know much about Quidditch aside that she really didn't like it, but she liked the seats they had, even if they were at the very top. She could see the entire game and even though she didn't know who to cheer for, she found herself getting into the game. At one point, a Weasley twin shoved a green banner at her, and then she was apparently cheering for Ireland. She laughed when the twins began their dance when Ireland won, and did nothing to console Ron on his team's loss.

"You don't even like Quidditch Hermione, why are you celebrating?" Ron complained.

"You're just bitter that she can pick teams with no knowledge of anything better than you can as a fan," Harry said, shoving Ron playfully.

Hermione's own response was cut off by a loud exploding noise from outside the tent somewhere. "What was that?" She asked.

"Probably the Irish getting their pride on," Fred answered.

"Rightly so!" George agreed.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside talking to a friend of his, reentered the tent. "It's not the Irish. There's trouble. Come on, everybody," he began throwing things around. "Get back to the portkey! Fred, George; Ginny is your responsibility. I trust the rest of you can make it on your own."

The six kids nodded, and took off. Fred and George each held onto Ginny, and Harry latched onto Hermione and Ron. They all ran out into the crowd and were swallowed up by the chaos and crowd. They very quickly lost sight of the twins and Ginny, and it wasn't long before the madness caused Harry and Ron to detach from Hermione's grasp. She shouted for them, in a futile effort to make them turn around, but they didn't hear her.

As she was shoved around by the crowd, she looked around, trying to orientate herself. That was also a futile action as she just became a part of a fleeing group again. There were people apparating left and right, screaming and shouting, and curses flew every which way. She realized she had to either keep going or get to the edge of the crowd to sort herself out. So she began to shove.

Then, Hermione heard her name being called. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up and saw the blond hair of Draco Malfoy, and she latched her hand around his.

"Come on Granger, we have to get you out of here," he yelled to her.

"What's going on?" She yelled back.

"Later!" He replied, tugging sharply to keep her close. Somehow, he managed to navigate through the madness and get her to the edge of the forest. She recognized the lightly trodden path as the one they had used to get to the site earlier. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Not now," he said somewhat sternly. "I'll explain if you want but later. Go back to your portkey. I'll see you in a few days." He bent down and kissed her quickly. "I love you."

Hermione stared after him as he raced back into the crowd, a million questions rushing through her mind. It wasn't until later, when she was safe in bed across the room from Ginny's soft snores that she realized Draco had told her he loved her.

* * *

The first day back at Hogwarts found Hermione and Draco in a heated make out session behind a tapestry with a hidden alcove. Hands were wandering and breathes were heavy. They had started out their meeting talking about the events of the Quidditch world cup, and the last intelligent conversation had been Hermione questioning Draco about his statement at the World Cup. She hadn't even been able to return the sentiment before his lips attacked her. After this, the only vocal sounds were in encouragement of the wandering hands and nibbling teeth.

"Draco," Hermione panted after a good long while. She tried to pry herself away but found they were entirely too entangled. So she settled for resting her forehead against his and sticking her tongue out to keep him at bay for a minute.

"I don't want to talk," he whispered, moving to kiss her again. He succeeded in capturing her lips again. He kissed her long enough to leave her a bit light headed, before backing off.

"What was it you needed?" He asked.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, confused. "I don't remember."

"Good," he mumbled against her lips. "Then my evil plan is working and I can do this." He recaptured her lips, and when the pair finally snuck back to their common rooms, they were both hot and bothered.

Draco made a pit stop in an empty washroom to take care of things before facing his pack of idiots. Crabbe and Goyle might not have noticed anything, but if he so much as twitched, Pansy would look over and pounce. He didn't need her attention.

The next day classes started, and everything fell into its normal routine. After class, Draco found himself having a bit of a confrontation with Potter. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was watching, but not getting involved. She tended to avoid getting in between them.

"I know your father was behind the attacks at the World Cup Malfoy," Potter was saying. Draco rolled his eyes. Always looking for trouble, always so dramatic.

"Can you prove it Potter?"

"Well, er, no-" he stuttered.

"Then you have no case." Draco thought he was being perfectly agreeable, not starting anything and not encouraging. If he was completely honest, he was starting to be of the opinion that picking fights with Potter was getting old. He didn't start them much anymore; he let Potter come to him. Was this because of his love for Hermione? Probably. But Draco wanted his love to be happy, and if that meant not bothering Potter, he was fine with that.

"Yeah?" _Oh dear,_ Draco thought, _he's still talking._ "Well if he didn't then who did?"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Ghosts, Potter. It must have been ghosts. I don't bloody well know!"

"Oi, is he bothering you Mr. Potter?"

Draco suppressed a groan. Of course, Mad-Eye Moody would _obviously_ pick Potter.

"I think this should teach you a little lesson, boy." Moody swished his wand, and the next thing Draco knew, he was eye level with Potter's shoes.

 _What the fuck?_ Draco thought, looking around. _What the hell is going on?_

Everything he said came out as a squeak. Then, with a yelp, or a squeal, he was lifted in the air. He felt himself growing motion sick as he was bounced up and down, and the world spun around him. He heard everyone around him laughing, and tried to make out Hermione in the crowd. He couldn't pick her out at the speed he was going though. Then he heard Professor McGonagall's voice over the commotion.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" She asked frantically.

"Teaching," came the blunt reply.

"Is that- is that a _student_?" McGonagall gasped.

"Technically, it's a ferret."

Suddenly, Draco found himself stuffed down someones trousers.

 _Ew,_ he thought, smelling what smelled like Crabbe, only more pungent and nastier. How was he ever going to live this down? The embarrassment? Somebody needed to pay for this. He cried out - or rather he squeaked - violently as he felt himself slipping down the leg and out the bottom. He emerged and froze as he saw the faces of those around him laughing. Scrambling to get away from Crabbe's feet, he felt the world spinning.

McGonagall had transfigured him back into a human, and was going off on Moody, but Draco ignored her. He looked around frantically and found Moody. "My father will hear about this," he spat.

Having had enough of the situation, and wanting to escape the embarrassment, he turned and fled the scene, expecting Crabbe and Goyle would follow. He was right, and they raced past the hoards of still laughing students. The last face he saw as he entered the castle was Hermione's. She wasn't laughing, which he appreciated. Hopefully she would see him soon.

* * *

She saw him later that night. Over dinner he had received a note;

 _Astronomy tower. 11._

 _-H_

Obviously it was from Hermione, so he looked over at her, all the way across the Great Hall to find her looking at him. He nodded once.

He got there before she did, and was looking out over the grounds when she arrived.

"You make a cute ferret," she said in greeting. He could hear the smile in her voice, so he didn't glare when he turned, but he wasn't impressed with the situation.

"That was embarrassing."

Hermione took pity on him. The look on his face was so sad and heartbreaking that she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She crossed the tower and wrapped her arms around him. This task was becoming increasingly difficult as he grew taller than her, but she managed. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, burring his face beneath her curls and breathing in her comforting scent.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just held him. She didn't know how long they stood there silently before he pulled her down and they found themselves on the floor. Hermione sat with her legs crossed and Draco laid his head in her lap, looking up at her with big, sad, grey eyes. She stroked some hair off his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry love; someone else will do something stupid tomorrow and everyone will forget." Hermione wasn't sure how accurate her statement was, because Ron had seemed way too enthusiastic about Draco the 'Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret' thing, but that wasn't something Draco needed to know.

"I was a ferret, Hermione. A smelly, gross oversized rat. How dare he turn me into a ferret?" Draco's voice was shaking and Hermione knew he was so upset he was on the verge of tears. She hated seeing him like this.

"I can't believe he did that. It's completely against every rule that teachers follow."

"I hope he gets sacked." Draco pouted.

"He won't. You know how hard it is for Dumbledore to find replacements. He's got one, alive and well now. One misdemeanour won't get him sacked."

"My father could get him sacked."

"That's petty though. Don't live your life with your father fighting your battles."

"I could."

"Don't."

Draco sighed. "I'm becoming that boyfriend who listens to everything you say. You could probably demand I just off this tower and I would do it. I would probably let you turn me into a ferret. What's happening to me?"

Hermione shrugged. "You love me."

"I do." Draco paused for a minute. "It's that simple isn't it? I want you to be happy with me, so I'll bend over backwards for you. I'd change everything if you wanted."

"I don't want you to change though. I love you the way you are. I just think in this case you should let it go."

"You love me?" Draco's eyes widened with surprise and hope.

"Obviously."

"You sound like Snape."

"Say that again and I'll revoke my previous statement."

"You've already said it, it's out there and it can't be revoked."

"Try me."

"No, I rather like hearing you say it. Say it again."

"I love you Draco." Draco grinned and he felt his heart swell at her words.

"I love you too Hermione." This as good as ended all their conversation for the night, but they didn't make it back to their common rooms until well past midnight, clothes rumpled and lips swollen and tingly.

* * *

"How did he do it?" Draco demanded.

"Yes nice to see you as well," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"How the hell did Potter do it?"

It was a few hours after names of the Champions had been drawn from the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournaments. Draco was furious that Potter had managed to get his name in and selected. He couldn't believe that Hermione hadn't told him either. Hermione and Draco stood facing each other, arms crossed defensively.

"I don't know how it happened, Draco. I don't think he did it."

"Did he get someone to do it for him?"

"I don't think so. I think this is suspicious."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't know!"

"Don't you know everything?"

"Clearly not, because I don't think Harry did this himself."

"Well then who did?"

"I don't know!"

"I'll tell you what I think. I think Potter is behind this. I think he realized that he isn't going to get the glory this year, the glory he's used to, and he thought this would give him what he wants. This'll give him the attention he so desperately craves."

"That's absurd! He could get himself killed doing this." Hermione's eyes stung with tears that threatened to spill over in anger.

"Maybe he has a death wish! He'll die, and the glory will be in his death. The great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, dead. People will mourn him for years. It's exactly what he wants."

"I can't believe you're saying this!"

"Well believe it sweetheart," Draco said sarcastically. "It's the truth."

"I thought you were going to be nicer about Harry and Ron."

"I was. Until Potter went and did the stupidest thing ever, and you won't tell me how he did it!"

"Stop! Stop saying I knew!"

"I hope Potter gets himself killed. That would teach him a lesson." After he said this, Hermione's face fell flat, and Draco knew he had overstepped his bounds.

"Fine. Think what you would like. I would like a break."

Draco was scared of what she meant. He hoped it wasn't what he thought. "A break from what?"

"A break from us. I'm done with this- this- this _fighting_ over who my friends are. Harry needs me right now, because in case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who hates him right now. Pretty much everyone else does too, including Ron. So I'm going to leave. I'm going to help Harry figure out how to survive. He needs me." With that, Hermione fled down the stairs of the astronomy tower, letting her tears finally fall.

"But I need you too," Draco whispered to the wind. Hermione was gone, and didn't hear him. He collapsed to the floor where he stood, and let go. His body shook with sobs, tears flooding his face as he curled into a fetal position. The longer he lay there, the more he could feel his heart breaking and being pulled away from his body. It felt like she had ripped it out, leaving a single string connecting it to him, and the string was being tugged and yanked sharply way from him.

The newly single and broken Draco remained curled in his sad, helpless ball all night, and for most of the next day too. He was too numb to feel the cold, too numb to feel the rain and too numb to care about the stone floor. All he felt was the pain of his broken heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well that happened fast. I won't lie, i finished it maybe two hours after i posted the last chapter, but then i sent it off to a friend of mine to look over and make sure it flowed, because like I think i mentioned before, it's a bunch of fragments from a different piece of work.**

 **She says it works, and i think so too, so here you go.**

 **(the formatting was weird too, so lets hope i don't have to redo that again. I think it's fixed).**

 **BONUS i also have the next chapter (15) done and i'll post either tomorrow or sunday maybe. and chapter 16 is in the works.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Love them all to bits, and to my fingernail reviewer, you're funny, i like you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

In their first year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy hated Hermione Granger for many reasons.

The number one being that she was muggleborn, making her a "mudblood" and it had been drilled into Draco's head since birth that blood meant everything. Blood Purity, as Draco had been taught by his father, was the most important thing in the world, more than money or intellect. So Draco automatically disliked Granger. She didn't belong in the wizarding world. She could never achieve the same greatness that Purebloods like Draco could.

Except she could.

Hermione was always the top of every class, always beating Draco, always leaving him to take bloody second place.

This was the second contributing factor to Draco's hatred of Hermione.

But these two factors could relate back to Draco's parents and their expectations of any child they had: Lucius wanted the bloodline to remain pure, while Narcissa wanted her son to be well educated.

The third reason Draco hated Hermione had only to do with himself. He thought that her bushy hair, know-it-all attitude and large teeth were endearing. He would go so far as to say she was cute. He hated that the epitome of what he couldn't have was exactly what he wanted.

He had been developing his own beliefs about blood purity and its importance since he was eleven and over the years he had befriended and fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

Despite this, he was still just fourteen and scared to openly rebel against his father. So he kept his wavering opinions hidden and hoped his hateful attitude was a good enough coverup. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

Since she ended their relationship, he realized he would gladly be disowned by his family and be destitute on the street, if it would only mean he could have his Hermione back.

It had been seven and a half weeks since she had broken his heart, not that he was counting. Christmas was a day away, and Draco was dateless for the Yule Ball. He found that without her, he was an empty shell, and really had zero interest in humans. Unless that human was Hermione.

He'd been watching her. Rationally he knew he was being creepy, but he couldn't help it.

He loved her still, and he missed her. She'd helped Potter survive the first task, and it was only after watching it that he realized Potter would have been crazy to put his own name in that bloody cup. He'd tried once to get her to talk to him, to hear his apology and let him grovel on his knees for forgiveness, but she'd blown him off, ripping up his letter while holding eye contact with him.

He wondered if she had a date for the dance tonight. How could she not? She was perfect. And he was an idiot for letting his hatred of Potter get in the way. He'd yelled at himself, cried, screamed and banged his head against walls for seven weeks. It was pathetic, he knew, but he didn't care.

Logically, some part of him knew he ought to get over her, to move on and find someone new. Maybe have a quick shag with Pansy. But he couldn't do that.

The night of the Yule ball came, and Draco stood among his classmates watching the four champions parade in for their first dance. His heart missed a few beats when he saw Hermione.

He seethed when he saw who her date was. Viktor Krum was an awful human being, lower than the Weasel. Hermione didn't look exactly comfortable around him, seeming timid and nervous. Draco wanted to swoop in, save her from her discomfort, hold her in his arms and promise that everything would be ok.

But he was stuck on the sideline, watching Krum twirl her around. His heart beat out of his chest as he stared at his love. His eyes were entirely too attached to the muggleborn witch in the blue dress. It was perfect for her, and her usually frizzy hair was elegantly curled and pinned. She looked even more beautiful than usual. Draco hadn't thought she could get any more perfect, but there she was, blowing his mind.

It was then that Draco knew he had to do something. He couldn't keep on like this. He needed his witch back, and he needed her soon or else he would likely implode.

The dance carried on, and people around him were having fun, but Draco was glaring. He sat alone at a table, glaring off into space, weighing his options. By the end of the night he had two choices.

Option A was to make a scene, embarrass himself and her, be disowned and likely killed. Option B was to anonymously send her flowers and notes, possibly embarrassing himself as well as her. She likely would treat them the same way she treated his previous letter.

Or, Draco thought as he watched Hermione yell at Ron and Harry through tears, there was option C. Mend his broken heart here and now by mending _her_ broken heart.

Clearly something had happened at some point during his glaring session that caused an argument between Hermione and the idiots. She looked upset, crying as she yelled about them ruining her night.

Option C, Draco realized, was entirely possible, as Hermione sat down and removed her shoes. Her body shook with sobs and she frantically wiped her eyes so her makeup wouldn't run. Draco was about to go say something, ignoring the pair of seventh year girls a few steps up, when the damn Bulgarian Viktor Krum emerged from the Great Hall.

"Her-mo-ni-ninny? Why you are crying?" He asked, completely butchering her name.

Draco scoffed at him.

"I-I-I It doesn't matter," she choked out. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"So you go to bathroom," Krum replied and with a shrug of his shoulders, he left.

Hermione started sobbing harder, struggling for gasps of air and Draco fumed. How dare the Bulgarian leave her in this state! He saw Hermione reach for her shoes, and fumble them because she was shaking uncontrollably. One of them stumbled down a few steps. Cautiously Draco inched towards it and picked it up. He blinked, looking at Hermione with gentle eyes and finally took a breath to kneel beside her.

"Shh," he said softly, taking her other shoe from her. He consolidated the strappy silver heels into one hand and took her small hand in his other.

"I'm so not in the mood Malfoy," she hissed, yanking her hand away.

Undeterred, Draco tried again, this time pulling her into a standing position, a bit harder than he had to he realized as she fell against him. She immediately pushed away, but he took advantage of the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist, leading her with him.

"Malfoy what on earth?" Hermione whispered hoarsely. Draco didn't reply, instead choosing to tighten his arm around her briefly, trying to reassure her. He hurried through the

halls, heading for an empty bathroom. The swift slapping of Hermione's bare feet on the stone floor and her frequent sniffles were the only sound Draco heard. When they made it to the bathroom, Draco gave her a gentle shove towards the sinks and he proceeded to cast silencing and invisibility charms around the bathroom. He discarded his long robes in the process, leaving him clad in just his trousers and a black dress shirt.

Hermione watched wide-eyed, fear of Malfoy and what he could possibly be planning to do to her causing a fresh round of tears to fall. When Draco saw that she hadn't moved when he finished his spells, his heart clenched at the sight in front of him. He saw fear overshadowing the hurt and anger in her eyes. Sighing, Draco found some paper towels, dampened them slightly and went over to Hermione slowly, trying not to scare her any more.

"I'm not going to hurt you again," he said softly. Still an arm's length away, he held out the paper towel as a peace offering to the sobbing girl who narrowed her eyes, but nonetheless accepted it.

She successfully wiped her makeup away, as well as the tear stains on her face, but another round of sobs shook her body as she saw the black residue on the paper towel. She

groped around behind her for something to lean on, a sink perhaps, but found nothing, so she sank to the floor in a poof of dress.

"Hermione, come on," Draco bent over and picked up the heartbroken girl effortlessly. He carried her from the middle of the bathroom to the side, where there the indent of the wall made something of a bench. He gently placed her down, and sat with some space between them.

He fully intended to stay a distance away so it wouldn't seem like he was going to do anything to harm her, but she apparently had other plans. She immediately curled into his side. He looked at her small, shaking form and tentatively put an arm around her, hugging her to him. When he met no resistance on her part, he gently began stroking her back.

Or rather, he found a place that was still covered by fabric, despite the low cut of the back of her dress, but was not too low to make her uncomfortable, and he started making small circles there.

Comforted by his soft, still caring touch, Hermione's sobs soon slowed, and the tears stopped flowing so readily. Draco noticed when she stopped, but continued to comfort her. After a while, Hermione was down to small sniffles. She reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Draco asked, forcing her to sit up and look him in the eyes. Her own light brown ones were blood shot and red. Hermione shook her head.

"Well that's okay, because I saw most of it. I've said before, they're immature, those two idiots you call friends. If they didn't ask you, then it's entirely within your right to go with who you like. Besides, you're right. This is supposed to be all about 'unity,' so Krum isn't the enemy.

He's competition sure, but it's all in good fun," Draco knew he was rambling, but it seemed to be working. Hermione never broke eye contact with him.

"I just," her voice was hoarse and shaky so she cleared her throat and tried again. "They thought I wouldn't go, since I didn't have a date. Neither of them bothered to ask me until too late. Viktor asked me a month ago. They didn't think I could get a date."

"Well clearly you showed them," Draco pointed out. He tried not to show how hurt he was when she said she'd accepted Krum's invitation a month ago. Had she moved on that

quickly?

"I think it's finally hit the pair of them that I am, in fact, a girl. Female. Of the opposite sex," Hermione shook her head.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think a lot of guys realized tonight that you're an actual girl, and not just an encyclopedia with legs," Draco braced for the backlash he knew was coming, but it never came.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Hermione. You looked amazing tonight. Easily the most beautiful girl in the Great Hall, and that's quite the accomplishment with all the Beauxbatons girls prancing about. If Potter and Weasley are too ignorant to see that, then they don't deserve you." Draco knew he was blushing, but he was beyond caring. He felt like someone had to tell Hermione how beautiful she was. Something told him that none of the others had.

"They're my only friends," she whispered in response.

"I know. And that's my fault. I'm such an idiot. I was stupid, just about as stupid as them, and I let my mouth run, and lost the only thing important to me." Hermione looked up at Draco. "If they've only just realized you're female, then they aren't exactly as smart as everyone thinks. But I knew that all along."

"They're not stupid," Hermione defended her friends.

"Maybe not in every aspect of the word. And I know I have no right to be saying any of this, but I have to. Do you ever wonder what they would do if they didn't have you to depend on for school work?" Draco took a deep breath before asking his next question. He knew it would be the one that stung the most. "Do you ever think they're using you?"

Hermione blanched noticeably.

"I'm not wrong," Draco mumbled.

"You're not wrong," Hermione agreed, realizing the truth behind what he said.

"What are you going to do?" Draco looked sideways at Hermione as she slouched down the wall, curling into a ball.

"I don't know," she whispered, shaking her head. "Probably be mad for a week, then go pretend nothing happened, then help Harry last minute with his egg. Nothing

different."

Draco wasn't surprised to hear this response. It was the same thing she always did. "Hermione, you are really harsh on yourself. You have about a hundred bloody suitors

who are ready to date you when you move on from Krum. You have a million guys who would be your friend, date, whatever. Every girl in the room wanted you to be her best friend. Step away from your safety net and open your eyes!" Draco wasn't exactly insinuating himself in this comment, but it was true. Especially after heads turned tonight as she entered on Krum's arm.

"Name one," Hermione dared. She thought he couldn't.

"That would make it easy," Draco smirked.

"I knew you were lying," she replied, putting her head back on her knees. She felt her eyes sting with the threat of new tears.

Draco sensed where this was going. His arm snaked its way back around her shoulders, pulling her back against him. "Sorry. I didn't intend to get into this. I just wanted you not to be upset."

"You did a bloody awful job at that didn't you?" She mumbled into his side.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry." He began rubbing circles on her back again. Both of them felt the conversation change from Hermione's awful night to something heavier.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

"I was a jerk. You reacted perfectly fine. Besides, you were worries and I wasn't helping."

"You were a jerk, you big prick." Hermione pulled away from Draco's hold. She knew it would be harder to tell him what she wanted to say if she was distracted by his strong arms around her.

"I don't think apologizing even begins to make up for this, but can I start there?"

"Yeah." Hermione crossed her arms and looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I could convince you to take me back? Or at least forgive me?"

"I don't know. It hurt, Draco. And I know why you did it, but I still thought you would have believed me. Why would I lie?"

"You wouldn't. I should have trusted you, I should have known. I wish I could go back. I really do. I would give almost anything for a do-over."

"Almost anything?"

"I would give everything for you to take me back." Draco said quietly. "Anything and everything. I would happily leave my family and begin paying compliments to Potter if it would make you give me another chance. Please. Dear Merlin, please." He was crying silently by the end.

"I forgive you Draco. But I don't know if I can be with you right now." Hermione acknowledged that this had been the hardest thing for her to say in her life. "Harry needs my entire attention right now, for his survival, and I can't be distracted. If you ask me again in a few months, if you're still interested, I'll revisit the idea."

Draco felt his heart snap, and was almost certain Hermione didn't want to be saying this.

He knew her, and by the look on her face she wanted to be saying almost anything else. This gave him hope. If she came crawling back in a month, he would gladly accept. If it took him asking again in a few months, he would ask again in a few months. He knew he would never be able to get over her. She was it for him. He would wait an eternity for her.

"I'll wait for you," he said.

"Thank you." Hermione gathered her things, and did one last wipe of her face to remove the rest of her raccoon eyes. As she walked by Draco, who was in the same spot she left him, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Hermione," he called as she walked out the door. She paused but didn't turn around.

She nodded once, and spoke. "Good night, Draco."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'll be quick. Who reads these anyways? I never do :P**

 **This is short, but i think it's okay. My beautiful, brilliant, brand-new beta said it was her favourite so far. And it entertains me how you all love angst-filled Draco so much. He's fun to write so maybe I'll keep it up...**

 **SO here's chapter 15, chapter 16 will be alone soon maybe, if I ever finish it. Probably within the week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful and inspiring reviews. I love them and they make me write faster! Leave one if you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was going to kill somebody. And that somebody, specifically, was Viktor Krum. It was the day of the second task, and Draco had just learned that Hermione was Krum's prized possession to save. What the bloody hell was that about?

He knew they weren't dating, because he had been keeping an eye on Hermione since Christmas. She and Krum were still friends, he remembered, but evidently if she was his object to rescue, he still had feelings about her. Draco scoffed, knowing the feelings were entirely one-sided _. Not unlike your own for her_ his inner voice pointed out. He shook away the idea again. He had no proof that Hermione didn't love him. But his inner voice was adamant. _Your proof is right in front of you. You're single. That's your proof._ Draco hissed, causing Crabbe and Goyle beside him to flinch.

So was Krum really that into Hermione? Evidently, Draco noted, as Krum supported a shivering Hermione across the lake and onto the platform. Draco looked on, from his platform a few towers over. Why weren't they covering her with blankets? Why was she still wet? Why were they celebrating Krum without warming the girl who had been frozen underwater for hours? Whose brilliant idea had it been to send her down in her robes and countless other layers of clothes? Draco decided all signs pointed to Dumbledore and his careless habits. He glared in the direction of his white-haired headmaster.

Draco wondered if he could reach her with a warming spell from where he stood, a level up and a platform over. It was risky, he knew, for many reasons. He could get in trouble for "interfering" or someone, namely his daft companions, could see him trying to be nice to a mudblood.

But they were daft, and he figured it was common courtesy to warm the shaking girl. So he slipped his wand into his sleeve, maneuvered his arm up, and muttered, barely above a breath, casting a warming spell. He knew he hit her when she jumped and began to look around for the source of her newly acquired heat.

Soon her attention was diverted from confusion over the spell to those around was still soaking wet when Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour and Potter came up, past the hour time limit. Hermione jumped all over Harry, congratulating him. Draco tensed when she kissed his head, wishing he was in Potter's place. He hated how comfortable she was with her friends. He wanted her like that, and more. He hated himself again for losing her, and he hated Potter for existing.

Draco stormed off, shoving anyone he could to release his anger. He mercilessly knocked over a first year who nearly fell into the water before her friend saved her. He growled at anyone who tried to talk to him on the journey back to the castle, and refused to make pleasant conversation for the rest of the day. His boat had arrived back at the dock at the same time as Harry, Ron and Hermione's, and he could hear the group of them chattering away happily. He resented that he could never be a part of that.

* * *

The weeks continued on much the same; Draco brooding over his beautiful, out of reach brunette, who was busy as ever trying to balance classes with helping Potter prepare for the third task. He was back to being upset instead of angry, and more than once he cried himself to sleep over his witch. He thanked Merlin for silencing spells and glamours, and decided to blame his pathetic behaviour on hormones. He knew better but pretended nonetheless.

He sent Hermione the occasional flower, never signing it as having been from him, but he knew she knew they were.

Hermione, on the other hand, spent the weeks leading up to the final task helping Harry as best she could, trying not to fail her classes, and generally missing Draco. She couldn't help but feel her heart twist every time he sent her a flower, and she held onto the hope that after this whole mess, he would still be waiting for her. She was ready to love him again, but she didn't want to neglect him in favour of Harry.

"Harry, don't forget there's a Transfiguration assignment due Friday. I know you've not started yet," she said one night in the common room, less than two weeks before the final task.

"Blimey Hermione, I just can't catch a break, can I?" Harry groaned, his head collapsing onto his papers. "No, the tournament isn't enough. They want to make sure I'm dead. Dead and gone."

"Don't say that mate," Ron said. "We've all got the homework. You just have to worry about impending doom on top of it all. The homework isn't directed at you."

"He's right. Next year is our OWLs. They're preparing us," Hermione reminded the boys as she finished her own essay for potions.

"Why do they feel the need to start preparing us now, for something that isn't happening for over a year?" Harry wondered, not raising his head off the table.

"It's always good to be prepared early," Hermione said. "Ron! Are you eating again?"

Ron did in fact have food in his hand. It was a chocolate frog, and he seemed to be enjoying it far too much.

"I am," he said around a leg. Hermione sighed. It was his third of the night, and he was going to eat himself sick. "Want a bite?"

"No! I'm going to bed. I've not got the patience for this right now," Hermione packed up her bag roughly, and stormed away, not before hearing Ron's parting comment.

"Oi, looks like it's someone's time of the month."

Hermione heard Harry smack Ron, and chose to ignore the situation. She would only get angry if she returned now, and that would strain their relationship. She had zero interest in losing anyone else close to her.

* * *

When it came time for the final task, Hermione was ready to throw herself back into Draco's arms and never let go. She'd sent, in response to the flowers, a few notes here and there, saying little compliments and begging for forgiveness. She asked if they could meet following the task, while everyone was celebrating the end. He had readily agreed, and Hermione was looking forward to her "date" later.

Of course, when Harry, carrying the body of Diggory, emerged from the maze, spouting off about Voldemort being back, both teens in romantic turmoil had to admit there were bigger problems than their lack of love life. But still, the months had been torture for them, and they found themselves meeting on the top of the astronomy tower past midnight.

Without so much as a greeting, Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck, and he caught her without a thought. His witch was back in his arms, and everything felt right again.

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I missed you so much!" She cried into his shoulder, the months of separation and sadness catching up to her.

He apparently felt the same way. She felt his warm tears soaking into her own shirt as he clutched her to him. He was beyond words, so Hermione continued,

"Can you ever forgive me? I don't know what I was thinking. I still love you, I never stopped."

"You saved Potter's life though, I'll give credit where it's worth. Who knows if that would have happened if you'd been distracted."

"Draco, please, I know you said on Christmas you'd wait until I was ready. I'm ready now. Is the offer still standing?"

"Silly witch, of course it is! What a stupid question. You've been hanging out with the weasel too much."

Hermione shut him up by kissing him, reliving what she had deprived herself of since the fall. How she had survived without him, she would never know. She felt so right, so at home and so safe in his arms as he held onto her like she was his lifeline. All of her problems, the events of the night and fears of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning dissolved into nothing as Hermione melted against Draco.

Time seemed to freeze as the couple reunited, hands roaming all over each others' bodies as if they couldn't believe this was real. Minutes passed, and as the wee hours of the morning approached, they sank down to the floor, cuddling together, holding each other and revelling in each other's warmth.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, looking anxiously to the blond. "I'm scared."

Draco knew exactly what she meant, and had been dreading this. "I am too 'Mione."

"What's going to happen? Is he really back?"

Draco gulped, looking down into her wide eyes. "If what Potter says is true, you are in so much danger. If You-Know-Who comes back, he will start spreading his anti-muggleborn propaganda again. He will eliminate people with your blood heritage. Hermione, you're not going to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt. You'll need to watch yourself. I'm not sure whether I want to say keep close to Potter, because for whatever reason he has insane luck and is brilliant at staying alive, or if I want to say keep the hell away from him, since he is a danger magnet. I love you, and I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again."

Hermione made eye contact, looking into his grey eyes, and he saw that her brown eyes were brimming with tears. "I don't want to die," she said, her voice cracking on the last word.

"You won't, Love. You're the strongest, bravest witch I know, to a fault. You won't let some stupid wizard kill you for being muggleborn. Not for such a petty reason." His heart broke watching her tears spill over, and he couldn't stop his own. It seemed that they would be crying all night.

Hermione didn't reply, instead just gripping onto Draco tighter than before. He reciprocated, and the two fourth years stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for a long time. By the time they shifted apart it was nearing dawn. Neither had slept, and neither thought they would be able to.

"I'm an idiot," Hermione muttered after an unknown length of time.

"Why?" Draco inquired, shifting a little on the cold stone floor.

"I've just wasted an entire year. We go home next week and I've wasted so much time. We've only just got back together and now we won't see each other for two months."

Draco hated that she was right, as always. He sighed. "I wish I could come see you."

"You can come see me. I mean, my parents would be thrilled if I brought a friend home. But you probably can't get away."

"It would prove very difficult, and if he really is back, he'll be demanding my father's attention. It wouldn't surprise me if he took up residence with us."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord might demand we graciously open our home to him," Draco said sarcastically.

"You're joking. Please be joking."

"I wish I was."

"That's absurd."

"That's life."

"I wish it wasn't like that."

"I wish so too." There was a pause, and then Draco pulled her into an embrace again.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

* * *

The train ride back to London the next week was solemn. People were, very understandably, upset over the previous week's occurrences and nobody was talking much. Upon arriving at King's Cross, most people were whisked off right away by their parents, Ron and Draco included. Hermione and Harry left with less urgency because they lived with muggles, but Hermione's mother noticed the difference in behaviour.

"Everyone cleared out of there rather quickly," she commented on the drive back to their home.

"Yes," Hermione said absently. She tried to keep her voice indifferent so her parents wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong. "They did, didn't they?"

"I wonder why?" Her father asked.

"Must be due to rain," Hermione mused, using the first excuse she thought of.

"Perhaps," her mother replied, losing interest in the conversation.

The first weeks back home passed uneventfully for Hermione, who spent her time reading books around the house and missing Draco. His first owl came the day after the train, and she had replied right away. Since then, there had been at least one letter a day. It was on July 10th that Hermione received a surprise second letter.

This letter was different. There was no greeting, nor was it signed by its sender. It contained none of the content that Draco's multiple-page letters usually contained, but it was written in his handwriting.

 _On July 14th, sleep with your window opened. Love you._


End file.
